A Maid's Tale
by Tealover
Summary: A fluffy fic in a Victorian setting, where Rinoa is a maid who can't help but be intrigued by her new Master. Magic, vampires, masquerade balls and pretty dresses!
1. Chapter 1

The bustling streets of Galbadia were filled with chocobo-driven carriages hurrying their way past one of the most poverty stricken areas of the city. The air was filled with noise and energy as fruit and vegetable merchants were busy shouting their wares on the foggy morning. Amidst the noise and movement was a blur of raven black hair quietly weaving in and out of the crowds. The hair belonged to a frail young woman who was desperately seeking a new job, like many others. This was the employment district and the times were not good. Nobles and royalty had been taxing the poor in such a way that most of Galbadia's people could no longer afford to buy food or pay for services. The current government of Galbadia was supposedly ruled by a Witch but the poor folk of the country did not know the half of it nor did they care. Those were myths and stories that meant nothing in their world, a world where finding tomorrow's dinner was a real concern.

The blur of black hair finally stopped at a building labeled "M. Agency", hoping against all hopes that she was not too late as she entered. A middle-aged man with light hair and a perfectly curled moustache sat behind the first desk inside. His fine clothing and powdered face suggested someone well off but not necessarily a noble. He cocked an eyebrow at her approach and dipped his pen into an inkpot, taking up a fresh leaflet of paper to write on.

"Good day sire. Are there any jobs for someone of my stature this week?" the young woman asked as she loosened the scarf which had been covering the top of her head.

"Name and age." He asked in a deadpan voice.

"Rinoa Heartilly. 26 years old, Sire." She watched with interest as he lazily scribbled her name and age on the paper and quickly looked through a stack of finer looking papers. He paused at one and raised his eyes, looked at her once, then back at the paper.

"Do you be having any experience with cleaning? Housekeeping? That sort of thing." He trailed off into a mumble as he skimmed through the paper.

"Oh, yes sire. I had been working as a maid at the Trepe Manor for four years until last week. I'm willing to learn anything if need be."

Rinoa fidgeted with her scarf and began dragging her feet. Various nervous habits were kicking in as she watched the man with anticipation. Rinoa had worked at the Trepe Manor as a live-in maid and believed she would be there for the rest of her life. That was until the recession made the cost of the maids' upkeep a serious burden and they could no longer be paid. Rinoa had no home to go back to so she had been staying at the Trepe's during her job search. Rinoa honestly didn't want to ever leave the Trepe House but desperate times meant she was only a burden to the kind family.

Lesser nobles were taxed far more than those above them. The Trepe house was one of those lesser nobles because the head of the House, Lady Trepe, refused to marry anyone her mother had tried to arrange marriages with. Lady Trepe was an independent woman who wanted to find a man equal to her and fifteen years of callers, balls and parties had yielded nothing to her favor.

The man suddenly picked up another paper and Rinoa stood at attention. He scribbled a few things onto it and handed it to her. Rinoa looked at him questioningly.

"Do clean yourself up before going to this address between three and six o'clock tomorrow. Greet the current keeper accordingly. Oh, and bring this. It's the recommendation from the agency. The client is a very… peculiar man of sorts… and you must understand his needs. Should you meet his… requirements during the interview you should be set." The man cleared his throat many times as he continued to drone out the instructions and Rinoa nodded, trying to follow his words and put them to memory.

"Thank you, sire!" she enthusiastically chimed as he finished. She made her way out of the building, wrapping the scarf around her head once more.

Rinoa adjusted her glasses and read the small piece of paper as she walked away from the busy district and back towards Trepe Manor. The address given was far from the city and she would need Lady Trepe's help in getting transported there.

When Rinoa finally reached Trepe Manor, she knocked three times loudly on the mahogany door. Moments later the door slowly creaked open to reveal one of the older servants of the house. Rinoa walked in and quickly made her way to the servant's wing but the dignified sound of Lady Quistis Trepe's voice called her back into the hall. Upon hearing the voice, Rinoa walked back and stopped in front of Lady Trepe. She lowered her head, waiting to be addressed.

Quistis Trepe was a woman in her thirties whose presence could command and she was wearing a fine red gown trimmed with lace and gold. Her blonde hair was done up and golden strands holding pearls were carefully beaded through it. Rinoa recognized the necklace Quistis currently wore as one of the family's treasures. The blonde looked down at the shorter woman, smiling.

"Rinoa." Rinoa looked up at older woman. "How did it go?"

"Tomorrow I have an interview with a new Master for the role of Housekeeper. I must dress appropriately and the address is quite a ways off, My Lady."

"Understood, I'll have Nida take care of your ride."

"Thank you My Lady, I am ever so grateful." Rinoa lowered her head once again.

"Best of luck to you. Have the dining room cleaned as soon as you are changed. My associates from Winhill are giving a courtesy call at eight o'clock." Quistis made a slight nod and strode back into the main wing of the house.

Rinoa raised her head, watching the older woman's retreating form. She quickly walked down the hall to her own room and closed the door. She observed her room while she exhaled a long sigh. The room was tiny but it was home. She had a small wooden bed, a rusted wash stand, a mahogany dresser and a small window looking out into the gardens. Rifling through her closet, she took out one of her best dresses. She picked out a simple brown and white dress made of velvet and trimmed with some damask, a trend among the common folk in Galbadia. Having lived the life of a maid for years, she had no use for the few dresses she owned other than the uniforms and peasant's clothes for shopping. This dress in particular had not been worn in two years and she wondered if it had grown too big. Not having much to eat meant her size had slowly shrunk over the years.

Rinoa looked at her reflection through the small dresser mirror and stood up. She held the dress against her body and frowned. She fumbled for her glasses and put them on to get a clearer look. Her hair had grown dull with years of not properly taking care of it. Her skin was pale from doing nothing other than working day and night. Her body was scrawny and weak. Determined to change herself, Rinoa decided she would look her very best for the next day. She didn't care if she couldn't get the job; she just wanted to become a new woman and no longer the shadow of a woman who she saw in the mirror.

_I will repay the Trepe Family for all their help. I will be someone who isn't just a burden to them. Someday I will._


	2. Chapter 2

Rinoa stepped outside of Trepe Manor and patiently waited at the edge of the sidewalks. Her hair was washed and combed straight back, held by a clip. She had light makeup on and the dress had been ironed out to perfection. A carriage driven by two chocobos slowly approached and stopped just in front of her. Suddenly a hyper young man with brown hair and a driver's uniform hopped down from his seat and grinned at the woman before him from ear to ear.

"Well well Rin, you seem to have cleaned up just fine!"

"Thank you, Nida." Rinoa looked down at her dress in embarrassment.

"Here, let me help you up." The young man offered his hand and lifted her into the carriage. "We should arrive at Chateau Leonhart in an hour." Rinoa nodded as Nida hopped back to the driver seat and started to drive. Rinoa somewhat enjoyed the sights of the city's outskirts, she rarely saw actual nature outside of Trepe Manor's gardens.

Getting bored with the unchanging countryside, Rinoa decided to humor herself by taking out the small piece of paper given to her the previous day and read it. She wasn't supposed to read it, as messages from the Agency to the Clientele were usually not her business.

_We present Rinoa Heartilly._

_Physical description, age and experience as outlined on your request._

_--M. Agency_

Rinoa's brows furrowed as she took her glasses out from her bag. She put them on and reread the paper. "Physical? Age?" she asked herself aloud. All her life she had taken for granted that nothing unusual would ever happen to her but she had a strange feeling nagging at the back of her head. She thought back on the previous day and remembered how the man was looking at her and the job description. _He looked at me strangely when reading the papers but why on earth should a housekeeping job require a certain physical description or specific age?_

Before she could think further on it, Nida cried out for the chocobos to bring the carriage to a full stop. Peering outside the carriage window, she realized they had been in Leonhart's property for some time and were now at the front of the chateau. The enormous building was dark and dreary looking, it loomed forebodingly over her and she could not see the top of it from where she sat. Shuffling was heard outside and the carriage door opened to reveal an extremely old and tall looking man with short graying hair whose eyes shined as soon as they saw her.

"Come with me, Miss Heartilly." The old man gave his hand, and Rinoa was reluctant. She might hurt the tired old man by needing his support. Making her way out from the carriage in her dress, she looked around herself to see how huge the place was. The chateau itself must have been five stories high. She looked back at Nida who smiled, knowing that she too was admiring the property.

"Thank you, sire. This is from the Agency." Rinoa handed him the paper and he took it, paying it no mind as he put it into his pocket. Rinoa watched with interest as the old man strode magnificently towards the open and waiting front door of the chateau. As soon as they entered, another man closed the door behind them and yet another man took her cloak. The men were clearly butlers, as their black and white uniforms with white gloves all matched. Yet for butlers they were so dignified and full of purpose that Rinoa felt small in comparison.

They walked for some time through the chateau, which had a lonely but mystical air about it. Rinoa could feel something strange about the place but she could not place her finger on it. They passed long halls and stairwells, the only sound being the rhythm of their footsteps at a steadily urgent pace. Eventually they crossed a strip of hallway that was carpeted by rich Centran rugs decorated in deep reds and golds where they finally stopped at a doorway. The old man knocked at the door ever so lightly and a mumbled voice, which Rinoa barely heard replied from within. Apparently the old man took it as a cue to open the door and he led Rinoa inside.

The old man gestured with his arm for Rinoa to take a seat at the chair in front of the desk and she did so. The butler then walked towards a spot to the left of the Master's desk and spoke loudly, "Sir Leonhart, this is Rinoa Heartilly." Rinoa began to get up from the chair to formally introduce herself but the old man motioned with his gloved hand for her to stay seated. Rinoa looked at the butler confused, as the Master sat at his desk but his chair was facing away from her.

The butler went on to introduce Rinoa, her date of birth and detailing where she lived and worked previously. He continued as though everything was appropriate and not once did the Master speak or turn towards them. She understood her place in society as just a servant but she couldn't fathom why this man was not even facing her nor saying a word to address anyone properly. Suddenly Rinoa realized something, the paper from the agency said nothing of her birth date, nor where she worked previously. _Wait a minute; he had not read my paper at all!_ Rinoa shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wondering how this can all be possible when a small light suddenly shined in her eye and she blinked. She peered towards the chair the master sat in, but nothing was there at all. Before she could ask what just happened, the butler began to ask her questions.

"Miss Heartilly, would you be willing to work here as a live-in maid to ready yourself for the role of Housekeeper?"

"Why yes! Yes sire. Very much so, sire."

"Miss Heartilly, would you be willing to change your family name to Leonhart for the duration of your services?"

"Excuse me?" Rinoa's smile faltered slightly.

"Your name shall become Rinoa Leonhart, the rule for all residing in this household is to change their formal last name."

"I... I suppose it would be fine." Rinoa's voice shrank. _That must be one of the peculiar things I was warned about._

"Very good, Miss Heartilly. Very good. Please wait outside a moment while I discuss something with the Master."

"Yes, sire."

Rinoa stood up and slowly exited the room. She tried to catch a glimpse of what the Master looked like before she closed the door but could see nothing. The high backed forest green chair he sat in obscured everything. She scolded herself for not wearing her glasses, as she was so busy keeping up her appearance in order to get the job. Digging into her small bag, she grabbed her glasses and put them on. She looked around the hallway and sat on one of two velvety covered golden chairs outside of the Master's office. Between the chairs was a small circular glass table, which held an ornate lamp and golden shell decorations that were clearly from Balamb. Rinoa busied herself by looking at the shells as she could barely hear the murmurs coming from the office. Every time the murmurs were loud enough to reach her ears she grew nervous. It was her future being discussed in that room. Either she would have a new home and job in a strange place, or she would go back to the Trepes where Quistis would once again sigh over how Rinoa wasn't trying hard enough to get a new job.

Before long the butler emerged from the room, his face slightly amused as he looked down at Rinoa who now had glasses on. Rinoa stood up and awaited his answer. The butler motioned for her to follow and she did, wondering why they weren't going back into the office. Perhaps she had not gotten the job?

"I apologize, the Master is not one for being social. He's a very peculiar man."

"I understand, Sire." Rinoa's shoulders slumped, readying herself for rejection.

"You are too kind, what he did today was highly inappropriate. You've shown willingness to deal with his strange requests and that's a good sign."

"Sign, sire?"

"Well for a new Housekeeper, that is. Our previous Housekeeper had been driven mad with Master's requests and has grown too old to cope. You will begin as a maid here at Leonhart Family and should your work be exemplary, you will be rewarded accordingly and hopefully fill in the shoes of our previous Housekeeper."

"Oh, thank you so much, sire! I can't wait to tell Lady Trepe!" Rinoa beamed at the old man and did a small pirouette as they walked down the hall.

The old man raised his eyebrows at her childish act and shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss Leonhart, but one of the rules of our household is to not have any contact with previous employers or anyone outside of the house."

"Why not, sire?"

"As I said, our Master is a…"

"…peculiar man. I understand, sire. Yet will someone tell her for me? And say how much I will miss her?"

"Oh yes, it will be taken care of. Don't think anymore of your previous life. For now we have to get you settled in. What you have with you now is what you may keep; your old belongings will not be brought to Chateau Leonhart. And this shall be your new quarters."

The old man opened a heavy door which lead to a large room with a queen sized bed. At the other side of the room was a wide window facing the sea and everything was softly draped by semi-transparent white sheets. The walls were gray stone and the furnishings were a lightly colored and scented wood from Balamb.

"This is for me, sire?" Rinoa gaped at the beautiful room as she walked inside. A small white rose was on the table with an unsigned card reading _Welcome Rinoa. _"Thank you so much, sire."

"Yes, yes. We have twenty butlers, ten maids and a family that runs the kitchens and stables. Your job will entail…"

* * *

At the front end of the house, a young woman in a brown dress was boarding the Trepe carriage.

"Thank you, Nida." She whispered as Nida had spoken some comforting words.

"Yaa!" Nida whipped the chocobos and they began their ride back to Trepe Manor. Lady Trepe would once again be informed of Rinoa's failure to secure a new job. It would be the third time now.

Fifteen minutes into the ride they were in the middle of the countryside and the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Nida called out for Rinoa as he saw another carriage stranded on the path back to the city. Two richly dressed noble men outside of the carriage had been hailing them for help. Rinoa didn't answer and Nida assumed she had fallen asleep. Hopping off his seat, he was about to ask what the problem was when he suddenly felt a blunt object strike the back his head. Losing his balance he fell down and slowly lost consciousness.

The woman in the brown dress unceremoniously hopped out of the Trepe Carriage and checked Nida's pulse. Nodding to the other two men, they dragged Nida safely to the side of the road and propped him against a fence. The woman hopped onto other carriage and the group immediately headed towards Galbadia City.

A few hours later Nida woke up and found himself at the side of the road. He groaned at the new headache he was sporting and darted his eyes around quickly.

"Rinoa? Rinoa?" With a curse he realized he was completely alone and in the dark. There was nothing for miles and he decided to ride the rest of the way back to Trepe Manor to inform the Lady of the horrible thing which had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did ya hear? Did ya hear?" a young red haired maid in a fine black uniform and white apron skipped her way into the laundry room carrying a huge bucket of dirty linens. The room was filled with maids who were busy hand washing and drying long stretches of fabric.

"'ear whot? Yew ladies bet'a get a move on with them linens. Master won't be wanting any delays fer t'night's presentation." bellowed a large woman in an all white uniform and whose face was red from the physical labor of stirring linens in a large vat of soapy water.

"We're soon to have a new Housekeeper! I hear she's from Trepe Manor and is reeeeeally nice!" the young girl jumped on top of a pile of hot linens and rolled around in them, avoiding any work.

"New Housekeeper ay? Do hope she's nothing like that old coot Edea. Working in this here place can make anyone go mad." Said a brunette whose hair was tied up in pigtails. Her voice shook as she washed the grime off a dirty uniform shirt that must have belonged to one of the butlers.

"I can't wait to meet her! I bet we can become friends and do all sorts of things that Madame Edea would never have allowed!" the red-haired girl said as she began folding the linens with an excited smile on her face.

"Selphie dear… ye would'na want t'get mixed in with them folks who become Leonhart Housekeepers." The large woman shook her stirring stick at the young women as she spoke. "I 'ear she's got the spark like Edea did. That's why they'll be takin' her in. So you best get to folding and not be thinking of any foolery."

"Oh 'ma, you always ruin our fun!" Selphie stuck her tongue out at the large woman and got back to work.

* * *

Elsewhere in the chateau, Rinoa had already begun learning the ropes of working as a Leonhart Housekeeper. She had her own Leonhart style maid uniforms and aprons tailored to fit, while at the same time her figure had begun to fill out with all the food she had been able to eat. The color in her skin and shine in her hair had also returned with her new health.

"It's been two weeks and I still get lost! I'm so sorry, sire! I'm so sorry…!" Rinoa raised one hand apologetically as she closed the door. She had found herself in the wrong wing once again after a long day's work. The maid's wing was at the opposite side of the chateau but it looked exactly like the butler's wing.

Once Rinoa got inside her own room proper, she kicked off her heels and undid her braid. It was late but she felt compelled to walk towards the window and listen to the sounds of the sea.

* * *

Lady Quistis Trepe had worried about Rinoa for weeks and she had become physically ill. After much coaxing from Nida to put her mind at rest, she spent her nights and days praying that Rinoa was still alive and well. Even though Rinoa was just a servant to the family, the Trepe family held a responsibility towards her. Quistis' mother had been an acquaintance of Rinoa's mother, Tifa, long ago. They used to go to balls and operas together with their husbands, living the lives of average socialites before the Witch came to power and the recession began.

Tifa had found Rinoa at her doorstep 26 years ago and nobody knew where the baby came from. It was normal for babies to appear on doorsteps of wealthy households at the onset of the recession. Tifa and her husband Cloud happily raised the child but financial despair and ruin had taken hold of their family. Eventually they had to sell their home and find a means to get more money and keep up their expensive lives. Cloud had joined the army and died during Galbadia's war with Esthar, while Tifa died of despair when Rinoa turned 22. It was written in Tifa's will that Rinoa would be taken care of by the Trepe family.

Lady Trepe subconsciously walked towards her bay windows and felt the cool breeze of the evening gently flow in and through her long blonde hair.

"I hope you're alright Rinoa. Please be alive." Quistis closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

Rinoa, holding the ring on her necklace closed her eyes and held back her tears. She missed being home with everyone at the Trepe family and wished she could speak to them more than anything that night. The only thing she had to remember her past life was her necklace, a silver clip that once belonged to Quistis and the brown dress she wore to the chateau. Most of the people in the Leonhart household were cold and avoided her. They gave her odd looks and sometimes seemed afraid of her. Still, the beauty of the household had captured her and the peaceful sounds of the sea would calm her nerves each night.

"Lady Trepe, I wish you could see me now. I wish you could know somehow that I'm doing well. I want so much to tell you that everything here is so beautiful and peaceful. You need not worry about me."

As if in answer to her pure and heartfelt desire to reach Quistis at that moment, the wind picked up and swallowed her words. It carried the sound. South it traveled through Galbadia fields, over Monterosa Plateau, past Galbadian streets and decorated gardens eventually reaching the fair-haired Lady Quistis Trepe.

* * *

_You need not worry about me. _

"Rinoa?" Quistis' eyes snapped open, as she was suddenly fully aware of her surroundings. Immediately Quistis closed the windows shut and pulled the drapes to cover them as much as possible. Her breathing became shallow and rapid while sweat had begun to bead on her forehead. Gathering her skirts she ran out the door, calling for anyone to make her some tea in the hopes to calm herself. _I must be losing my mind._ Quistis' mind was something she treasured and she had always seen the world through cold and logical blue eyes. There was no logical explanation for what had just happened in her room and it chilled her to the bone. She resolved to herself that she would no longer spend time alone in Trepe House wallowing in pity. She would move on with life.

* * *

It was the third day of Rinoa's real work schedule. She had spent the months before familiarizing herself with etiquette, rules and schedules for the Leonhart household. She even made a few new friends, including a young boy who was not a day older than 10 years yet working at the stables. Rinoa had to work directly for the Master and make sure everything was to his favor. It was not an easy task seeing as the Master was an eccentric man.

Rinoa gathered very little information about him from the other gossiping maids. The most informative and friendly of them was Selphie, and Rinoa began to look forward to the time they spent together, even if they were busy cleaning. While dusting the banisters one quiet evening and when nobody else was in sight, Selphie decided to inform Rinoa much of what she knew regarding the Leonharts.

_"I am not really sure why I got the job. I'm honestly just so happy to even be here that I never thought twice about it." _

_"Is that so? That means you probably don't know…" _

_"Hmm? Don't know what?" _

_"Nevermind that boring stuff, hey! Don't you have any dreams or desires other than being a Housekeeper?" _

_"I don't know. There really isn't much of a choice when you're not a noble… besides, I stopped dreaming years ago." _

_"Well, I've got a dream! A rich and HANDSOME prince will fall in love with me and carry me away on a white chocobo. I'll become his princess and we'll be stinkin' rich!" _

_"Well, that's quite a dream you got there, Sefie! Speaking of 'stinkin rich' what do you know about the Master?" _

_"Let's see… Master Leonhart is an artist who was Knighted by the Witch Queen. That's why we have to call him 'Sir'. The Leonhart family is really famous for their musical works among the rich folk. I wouldn't really know, since Master himself spends most of his time alone and not a one of us have seen his face or even know his first name."_

Since then Rinoa confirmed the family history as she recognized a few paintings in the halls as those of the famed composer Squall Leonhart, an old man who looks very much like some of the extremely ancient butlers.

Rinoa was passing some of those paintings for the third time, as it was the breakfast routine. Master had his breakfast delivered and served directly to his bedroom by the Housekeeper as he was too lazy to get up and eat at the proper rooms. Only the Housekeeper was allowed into this extremely large room, which was constantly guarded by a butler. Rinoa never questioned this oddity or his laziness, it would not be in her place. Bringing his breakfast was not an easy feat by any means. It required four trips from the kitchens to bring all of the courses and his morning newspaper upstairs, among other things necessary for his work.

For the past two mornings she saw nothing more than a tuft of light brown hair buried in pillows when she brought his breakfast. This morning however, was different.

"Your breakfast, Sir Leonhart." Rinoa quietly said as she put the final silver tray of scones stuffed with strawberry jelly beside his bed. She adjusted her glasses as she made sure the courses and utensils were all in order.

The Master groaned in response and moved, which caused Rinoa to look in his direction. Rinoa gasped, as his body was mostly uncovered. Figuring he was still asleep, Rinoa allowed herself the guilty pleasure to stare. _I'm just going to look for a moment. Only a moment!_ Her large brown eyes trailed down his perfectly toned chest, which was moving up and down rhythmically with his breaths. She found herself leaning over him and subconsciously reached out with one of her hands inching towards him until he suddenly groaned again and stirred. Rinoa jumped away with a squeak, her heart leaped into her throat as she rushed outside the room. She closed the large door behind herself, breathing as though she just ran ten miles. _I could have got fired for that!_ The butler outside gave the woman a strange look as she staggered her way down the hall and towards the kitchens.

* * *

As soon as he heard her heels clicking down the halls, Master Leonhart uncovered his face to show he was sporting a small grin.

_Well, that was fun. _

Master Leonhart was a young man of about 20 years of age. His sea blue eyes were rarely ever seen by anyone other than himself, as most of his time was spent alone composing music. Often it would take months until a piece was finished to his liking, and then it would be presented to a member of the Witches' Government for approval. The Master had grown up in Balamb but when his father and last remaining relative had passed away, he moved back to the Galbadia estate and took up composing full time.

Not much is known about the Leonhart family's inner workings but the most famous Leonhart, Squall Leonhart, had many rivals. The news most often compared him to Seifer Almasy as they both were esteemed pianists and composers who studied in Balamb during their youth. Their constant competitive spirit is part of what kept the upper class entertained but Leonhart's refusal to give public piano performances outside of his chateau made it hard for anyone to judge their piano skills. The only means of judgement were the successes of their Operas, which were performed at Deling City.

Swinging his legs over the bed, Master Leonhart grabbed a white shirt that was carefully ironed and folded on a stool beside his bed. He buttoned it on as quickly as he could and began to eat his breakfast.

"Rycharde?" as soon as the Master shouted, the door to his room slowly opened and a tired looking butler stood at the doorway.

"You called, Sir Leonhart?"

"Yes. I need the six string quartets planned for the Queen ready for delivery to Deling."

"It will be ready by this evening, Sir." The butler began to make his way back out.

"and…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Tell those maids that if anyone dares look at my face they will be hanged."

"Understood, Sir" the butler contorted his face as the words sank in. He shook his head as he closed the door the rest of the way. Requests such as those were nothing out of the ordinary...


	4. Chapter 4

It was a warm autumn evening and the sunset poured a golden hue on the walls of Chateau Leonhart. Rinoa hummed to herself as she pushed the cart carrying cleaning solutions, sponges, mops, brooms, dusters and other various tools into the Master's office. Although the work itself wasn't very difficult, the uniforms that all the young maids wore were very tight and itchy while the skirts were very short. This made cleaning unusual spots such as those under beds a much harder task than normal, as decency was of utmost importance.

Rinoa picked out a duster and began the long task of carefully dusting the books in the bookcases lining the wall behind the Master's desk. She only had to do this once a week but she dreaded it. The bookcases were huge and often the Master left a mess of papers and books strewn about it, none of which she was allowed to touch or move back into place. She was told that even though it was a mess, the Master 'knew where things were and couldn't work proper if someone were to move it'. With a small hop she stepped over some papers and continued to dust the framed certificates lining the wall. She yawned and scratched her shoulders, reading the large and beautiful looking cursive certificate lettering in order to stay awake as she dusted. Most of the certificates were the same, all about music, graduating with honors and similar sorts of things.

While idly reading one of them she immediately noticed the date. She never paid mind to the dates before, as they were inscribed in such tiny lettering. _1632…That was 88 years ago! _Rinoa adjusted her glasses and reread the certificate. _Balamb Garden…Organ Instruction…Honors… Squall Leonhart… signed by Headmaster Cid Kramer. _Rinoa knew that Squall Leonhart was old but this would make him over 100 years old! Rinoa continued her dusting and slowly read each certificate's date more carefully. All of the dates were in various early decades of the 1600s, it seemed Squall Leonhart was a piano prodigy of sorts and it amazed her that a man could live so long and continue to produce Operas. Perhaps Squall was the Master's grandfather?

While thinking on it, Rinoa replaced the duster and reached inside the cart for a brush. She began to brush the green velvet covered chairs until all the fibers were on the proper side and shiny. After finishing the chairs in front of the Master's desk she moved behind the desk and began cleaning the high backed chair. The same chair the Master used during her first interview seasons ago. While cleaning the seat she found something small and shiny. Without thinking she removed it and placed it on the desk. _Wait a minute, what is that thing?_ Rinoa took the small silver case and looked closely at it. She fumbled with it and it popped open to show there was nothing inside other than business cards with the words "Leonhart" at the bottom and a strange lion, the family's emblem in the middle of it. Rinoa touched the inside of the card case as it was smooth and cold, _like a mirror_. Rinoa sat in the chair and turned it away from the desk while holding the case in her right hand. She put her arms on the armrests, as the Master would do, and then positioned the case in front of her. _So that's how he saw me! That scheming little…_

Just as Rinoa was moving the case in her hand to get a better idea of how Squall saw whoever was in front of his desk, she saw a shadow move in the reflection. She jumped out of the seat and turned around to look. A cracking sound emanated from the other side of the room but it was completely dark now that the sun had set. Rinoa gulped and her eyes continued to scan the obscured side of the room, waiting for something to reveal itself. _Rats? Please don't tell me we have rats! I hate rats! _Rinoa quickly put everything back into place and replaced her tools in the cart, wheeling it out of the room as fast as she could. She had to inform the butlers that rats must be moving into the chateau now that winter was approaching.

Out of the shadows stepped a suited leg, then an arm, and a full body wearing a frock coat. Master Leonhart took off his gloves and threw them on his desk. He sat in his chair and turned it back proper to the desk. He then began to think as he always did. He had been watching the Housekeeper for quite some time and although he doesn't like anyone snooping through his office, he didn't mind her interest in him. She was quite the prude like most other women but he found relief from the boredom of his solitary life in teasing her by any means possible. The Master was attracted to his future wife but circumstances meant he couldn't act on it, at least not until his plans were carried out. Leonhart was a very lonely person and would never dare admit it to anyone. He simply had too much pride. Truth be told, he wanted people to think about him. To care about his real self and not the persona that was associated with his music...

* * *

Later that night Rinoa and Selphie were found inside Ballari's room talking until midnight. They discussed the day's gossip and Rinoa's fear of rats. This is why they all were sitting on top of Ballari's large bed, in fear of the rats that may skitter across the floors. The conversation soon shifted to some books, which the pigtailed maid wanted to show off. She had bought some from Winhill earlier that week, although she already owned a fairly large collection of books. All of her money made at the Leonhart's was spent on books and nothing else, over the years the collection had grown so large that the stable boy nicknamed Ballari 'the library girl'. 

"Ay Rinoa, I'll lend you this one. This popular one is supposed to be about people who've become monsters or some such. What think you?"

"'Creatures of the Night', hmm… It looks interesting." Rinoa blushed as she opened it to a random page.

Selphie pushed Rinoa out of the way and looked at the words on the page, "Wowieee! Ballari, this looks reeeally hard to read. Check out all those big words!" Rinoa blushed even deeper.

_I don't want to admit that I'm not as educated as them..._ "I'll take it!" Rinoa barked as she closed it, just barely nipping Selphie's small fingers with the novel.

"Take your time with reading it, it is a tough one." Ballari said as she yawned.

Rinoa yawned in reaction and said "I should go back to my quarters, I'll see you guys tomorrow, ay?" Her vocabulary and habits were slowly starting to become like those of Selphie and Ballari's. They were nosy and loved to procrastinate or gossip instead of working, they also never addressed anyone formally when in private.

"Sure thing, Rin." Ballari said.

After Rinoa left the room, Selphie looked at Ballari and smiled. Ballari nodded and Selphie went on her toes while reaching across the bookcase for an especially large book. As soon as she got the right book Selphie said "I'll give this to Rin. Night!"

"Goodnight!" Ballari replied as Selphie walked out of the room.

* * *

Rinoa kicked off her heels and loosened her braid as she did every night. She threw the book onto her bed and began untying her apron. A knock came at the door and she said, "Come in." 

A small redheaded maid peeked into the room, "Rin?"

"Oh, it's you! What's wrong Sefie?"

"I just wanted to give ya something. Ballari says ya can keep it for as long as ya need." Selphie placed the large book on Rinoa's dresser.

"Um, sure... Thanks Sefie."

"Night!" Selphie said as she left the room.

Rinoa went to the dresser to find a fresh nightgown and looked at the large dark blue book. _Mirriam-Figaro Dictionary. _Rinoa smiled. _They saw right through me._ The feeling of acceptance between Selphie and Ballari was something Rinoa had never experienced before. She grew up in a world where rank separated everyone. Rinoa's ideals and understanding had slowly changed with her time at the Leonhart's. Over the months she allowed herself to dream of a better life and began to care less about rank and more about the actual people she saw and lived with, and of course, gossip about their young Master.

Rinoa folded her nightgown and draped two towels over her left arm. Putting on her slippers and robe, she walked down the halls to the bath. As soon as she reached the room, she had the tub filled with bubbling soap and hot water. She then began laying her clothes on a stool in the outer room for when she was finished. Taking her towels, she went to the inner room and relaxed in the tub.

After a half hour had passed, she finished her bath and dried herself off. She wrapped a towel around her hair, another around her body and then she looked around the outer room. The stool was unmoved but all of her clothes had gone missing! Rinoa stuck her head out into the halls and called "Hello? Did someone take my clothes? Is anyone still awake here? Hellooo?" Her voice echoed down the halls and nobody answered. Minutes passed and eventually Rinoa decided to venture out, making the long trek back to her room in only a towel.

As soon as she walked out, she heard footsteps approaching and she rushed back inside the bathroom. She opened the door only a little and saw the blur of a man holding a top hat, wearing a black frock coat decorated with silver approaching her from down the hall. It was the Master.

"Who is in there at this hour? I order you stop hiding from me at once." His stern voice demanded from behind the door as he tried to push it open.

"A maid, Sir!" Rinoa said from behind the door as she pushed with all her might to keep it closed and hold her towel up. "I seem to have misplaced my clothing, Sir. I'm very sorry, Sir! Please don't open the door! Sir!" As soon as she said that, the Master grinned and left the door alone. He only used a fraction of his strength to keep her struggling and it was entertaining enough.

Rinoa heard his footsteps resuming as she continued to push the door shut in case he tried to pry it open once more. She was tempted to open it and catch a glimpse of him but his angry voice boomed from down the hall, "Whatever… Get to your room proper as there's a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir! Very sorry for this, Sir!" Rinoa collapsed to her knees behind the door as the towel holding her hair came undone. _Our young Master can be a very scary man…_


	5. Chapter 5

Mistress Adel, one of the Witch Queen's emissaries was visiting the chateau to listen to some compositions. It was the future Housekeeper's role to make sure the house was in perfect condition and Rinoa had been working since five in the morning. She was on her way back to the chateau after a trip to the flower shop in Winhill, where she bought lilies specifically for the occasion. The flowers represented Galbadia's flag which was colored white, black and red. Rinoa was actually late to return, as she got caught up looking at small pink and white roses. The shop lady, who introduced herself as Maude, was a very convincing saleswoman and Rinoa couldn't resist the woman's pleas to look at more flowers. The roses were so cute and Rinoa wished she could buy some, but the carriage had already been stuffed to the brim with the flowers needed for Adel's visit that evening.

Rinoa had spent hours arranging the flowers into large vases one by one down the main hall and was nearly done. Suddenly the sound of a piano playing and holding a single note reached her ears. As the note faded, a soprano voice began to sing in the ancient Centran language. Rinoa couldn't understand the words so she ignored the sound and continued to fix the large flowers, moving onto the next vase in the hall.

Eventually Rinoa's tasks lead her to the last glass blown vase, which was close to the room where the guests were. Before she could finish arranging the lilies to perfection, a giggling Selphie dragged Rinoa around the corner and closer to the piano room. Ballari was also there and apparently the two were busy peeking at the guests from between two large doors.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Rinoa exclaimed.

"shhh…!" Selphie put her finger to her mouth.

"We'll get caught so keep your voice down, ay!" Ballari whispered.

In the music room, a woman with extremely white skin and long red hair suddenly shivered and held herself uncomfortably. She was perfectly seated on a chair meant for ballroom gowns.

"Is there something wrong, Mistress?" an old man in richly adorned clothing asked. As he said this, the woman who was singing paused. Her hair was the fairest color of blonde and she was wearing a white corseted gown with violet bows. A wide violet sash across it was tied into a bow at her back. It was a wonder that she could even sing in such an outfit.

"I am fine. Was just a chill, perhaps. Winter is just around the corner." the red haired woman looked around the richly decorated room with a discerning eye. She paused for a second in the whispering girls' direction then looked back at the vocalist.

"So it is, Mistress. So it is. Ready, Maria?" The old man cued the piano and the woman began to sing once again.

Rinoa gulped. She was sure that Adel was looking right in their direction for a few seconds.

"What we're listening to is going to be the latest Leonhart produced Opera, that is, if the creepy lady approves." Selphie whispered while pointing at Adel, who was wearing a green-gold gown with green lace trim. It shined whenever she moved, the material looked nothing like that found on most other noble's gowns. It seemed to have a mind of its own as the color changed every now and then.

"Ay, isn't Maria beautiful as always? Wish I could get my hair braided in 'er style. Pity I'm no blonde..." Ballari whispered while tugging her brown pigtails.

The singing ceased and the old man resumed his explanation of the composition. "This Opera is about a prince from across the sea. He is searching all over the world for a wife with a pure heart because his fiancé loved him only for his riches. He could have any woman he wanted, but there was no woman who he ever wanted until now."

"My, that sounds quite interesting, Sir." Adel remarked.

"This is the scene where a maiden is introduced to the audience. She dances in Lenown Plains, singing to the flowers and thanking them for blooming. All the while she is being watched by the traveling prince, who is stunned speechless by her beauty and innocence." The old man nodded at Maria and then began to play an upbeat piece on the piano.

As soon as the introductory bars were over, Maria began to sing in her clear Soprano voice, in a language forgotten by most of the world's people. She trailed up and down like a bird happily flying from tree to tree. Adel was visibly impressed by the music and lyrics as her deeply painted red lips formed a nostalgic smile.

"Heey, that old man looks a lot like Squall Leonhart!" Rinoa whispered while pointing to the old man as he played the piano. She noticed the old man was wearing the uniform of Knighted nobility. Up until now she thought that the only Knighted person in the house was the Master.

Selphie and Ballari's eyes quickly darted towards each other then back at the room. "Rin, that IS Squall Leonhart!" Selphie whispered in reply.

Rinoa and Ballari stifled their giggles, "How odd! I thought I recognized him as one of the butlers!"

Selphie rolled her eyes, "Yea… they all tend to look the same. Old, rarely ever talk much, and MEAN just like our Master."

Ballari had been looking at Adel's dress and was getting dizzy with how the colors changed ever so slightly. "I believe that the material on Adel's dress is 'silk' from the Island Closest to Hell." She whispered.

"Isn't that the worst place in the world? Filled with monsters from an ancient Lunar Cry?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes, brave folk who do venture out into places like those can get rich by selling monster skins. The skins are used to weave that shiny material." Ballari answered.

"Wow, ya always know a lot of neat stuff, 'Ba." Selphie began to cross her eyes while looking at Adel's dress.

"I feel… there is something powerful about this woman. I don't know what it is but it makes my head feel light." Rinoa subconsciously held the ring in her necklace tightly.

Ballari and Selphie quickly exchanged a knowing glance. "Ah, I know what you mean Rin. All those rich nobles who think they own the world can make me feel sick, too." Selphie quietly reassured the black haired girl. Ballari smiled uneasily.

* * *

After a long day's work, Rinoa began her usual nightly routine as soon as she reached her quarters. Kicking off her heels and loosening her braid as she always did; she paused as she realized what the room smelt like. _Roses?_ Rinoa ran inside the room to find every corner of the room, every tabletop, every vase filled with small white and pink roses. Her mouth gaped as she took in the smell while looking around her room. _A present? _Rinoa smiled as she inhaled the scent and resolved to find out more in the morning, since nobody in the house would be awake to explain.

After bathing and changing into her nightgown as usual, she walked past 'Ma' on the way back to her quarters. Rinoa greeted the woman with a courtesy and the woman gave her a once-over, something Rinoa didn't notice as it was dark and she was without her glasses.

"Humph, what sort of mangled court'sy could that be from the likes of ye?" the woman bellowed as she gave Rinoa a foul look.

"Excuse me, Madame?" Rinoa asked, confused at such a rude response.

"Don't take me fer a fool like th'rest of 'em. I know what ye are and who ye are." The large woman raised her fist and Rinoa stepped back. "d'scendant of Hyne" the woman mumbled, "Ye bet'er stay away from my Selphie. I didn'a raise me girl to be one of yer puppets." Rinoa turned and ran towards her quarters, angry and confused. "Ye stay away from her, ye hear?" the woman shouted down the hall.

Rinoa felt tears forming as soon as she reached her room and threw herself on the bed, trying to stop herself from crying. She had been sheltered from violent situations her whole life, so much so that she didn't know what to do other than cry. When the emotions passed and she finally relaxed, she found herself sleeping lightly out of pure exhaustion.

Rinoa was in between the world of dreams and waking when her large windows silently opened. A cold air slowly searched her room and she felt herself become paralyzed. She wanted to move but when she felt a presence move above her, it made her too scared to even budge. The presence was cold and it wanted something. The cold air moved the few sheets that were covering Rinoa and then moved away, as though it's purpose was fulfilled.

In the corner of Rinoa's vision, she saw a large black wing quickly disappear as a large form darker than shadows drifted towards her. Without the warm sheets covering her and having only a nightgown to protect herself from the elements, Rinoa was slowly regaining awareness and was about to wake up. Instead she was lulled back to her dreams by the feeling of warmth as a heavy weight pressed down over her. It snaked its strong arms around Rinoa's small waist and her dreams suddenly shifted.

_She was in a beautiful dress and hopelessly in love with her Master. She was chasing him down a beach and trying to get him to turn around so she could see his face. He playfully ignored her calls and continued to walk towards a lighthouse. All the while she was both scared and excited of what he could look like. She laughed as she took off her shoes and tried to catch up to him._

Leonhart smirked and melted back into the shadows. He watched for a few moments as Rinoa slept contentedly and then disappeared the way he came. Now her dreams would be going the way he wanted.

* * *

Rinoa woke up extremely late the next morning and frantically got herself dressed. Color bloomed in her cheeks as she partly remembered the dream she had. It was the most unusual and erotic thing she had ever dreamed, and she never once got to see the Master's face! _Now why on earth would I dream of the Master like that?_ Rinoa looked at her bedside table and the bold faced letters of a large novel seemed to answer her. '_Creatures of the Night'. I'm going to kill 'Ba._ Rinoa had been reading it daily and although it was a rather trashy piece of adult literature, she had to admit the story of sex-crazed Vampires was an interesting and guilty pleasure.

Tying her apron up, Rinoa stepped into her heels and ran down the hall. She would use the excuse of Ma's threat for not showing up at the kitchens that morning but the Master wouldn't be happy about having his breakfast served late.

* * *

"Rin?" a small red-haired girl stepped into the music room where Rinoa was dusting the piano. "You've been avoiding me all day, Rin. What's the matter?" Rinoa paused and clenched her teeth. She didn't really know what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sefie, what's a Descendant of Hyne?" Rinoa looked at Selphie with a serious expression.

"I knew it! 'Ma told you to stay away from me didn't she? Oooh I'll get her for this! Rin don't listen to whatever 'ma says. She's just old and confused!" Selphie walked into the room and began to help Rinoa with dusting.

"Answer the question, please. What is a Descendant of Hyne?" Rinoa's expression didn't change and she continued to look at Selphie.

"Look Rin, it's a long story. To be honest, I don't even know the whole story myself... maybe ya should wait until Ballari is back from Winhill and we'll discuss it, you know, together! In her room like always!"

"Just tell me what you know." Selphie stopped dusting and looked out the window. It was as though Rinoa's scrutiny had no power over her. Selphie sighed and shook her head, then looked out the window once more.

"Hyne is our creator, all things natural in this world were created by Hyne. Like that tree out there, the fields, and the ocean, all of that was Hyne's doing. Hyne eventually made people like us and went away. Thousands of years passed and Hyne came back. There were so many people and they were smarter than when Hyne made them. They also wanted Hyne's power. They began to fight against Hyne and Hyne was caught off guard. Hyne was a clever person, though. Hyne used a decoy and escaped. The decoy was a part of Hyne's power. The people who got that power thought it was Hyne's but it wasn't. It was a tainted piece of Hyne's power and it made the people kill each other for it."

Rinoa stared at Selphie in awe. Selphie usually spoke like a commoner but at this moment she looked like a noble who just happened to be wearing a maid's uniform. It was like she was a young noble from a far off land, who was instructed in history and literature.

"Every twenty-five years, women are born under a certain moon sign and are given this power. Either they cultivate it and grow stronger, or they abuse it and grow mad. Rinoa, you have the spark for this power. Everyone here knows it. Haven't you ever felt like you wanted something so badly and it suddenly happened? As though magic granted your wishes?"

"No… but..." Rinoa began to put two and two together, "You're saying I'm like those Witches? The women who are causing wars and taxing the poor people of this country to become even poorer? Never. I hate them with all my being. If I had that power, if I could use magic…I… I'd make it all stop ever since it began. All the suffering that my family had gone through, for money my poor mother had to…" Rinoa's eyes welled up and she tried very hard to keep the tears from flowing.

Heavy footsteps were heard down the hall and Selphie looked in their direction. "Hey, hey… we'll talk about this later tonight, okay?" Selphie rubbed Rinoa's back and Rinoa nodded dumbly. "Meet me at Ba's, she has a lot of books and knows more about this stuff than I do. I should go, Ma might catch me."

Selphie ran down the halls and skidded to a halt when Ma caught sight of her across the hall. "Sefie! Shouldn't you be sweeping floors?" the woman bellowed in her usual threatening tone of voice.

"Sure thing 'ma! Right on it, 'ma!" Selphie chimed as she began to run in the opposite direction while giggling. _If Rinoa can use magic like Edea did, we are going to have some serious fun!

* * *

_

"Sire, did you see a large delivery recently? For a Rinoa?" Rinoa looked up at the tall old man. She saw him the day before, when she came back from Winhill.

"I don't believe there was a delivery to that name. One moment please." The old man rifled through the desk at the main hall and found nothing listed for Rinoa.

"What about flowers? Other than the ones I came back with? Did someone come with roses?" Rinoa furrowed her brow and the old man shook his head at how this maid was asking so many questions.

"Let's see… ah yes there was a delivery of roses from Winhill's flower shop." The old man adjusted his glasses as he read from a small datebook.

"Yes! That's the one! Who was it from, Sire?" Rinoa ran behind the desk and looked at the datebook's scribbling, unable to make out what it said.

"I'm sorry, it only says for it to be delivered to a specific room in the maid's wing."

"Not even a name? Or a message, Sire?"

"Curious, the store had been paid an extra fee to not disclose who made such a large order." The old man scratched his balding head as he refilled the papers and put the book back in place.

"Thank you, Sire." Rinoa began walking upstairs and towards Ballari's room, wondering what those roses were all about. _Perhaps Lady Trepe wanted to send them and since she was not allowed to contact me, she had to pay more so that nobody would know! That must be it! Lady Trepe must be doing so well to afford such flowers! _Rinoa continued walking, although she wasn't quite satisfied with her conclusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren dusted off her apron and adjusted it with a violent tug. She had spent the past thirty minutes cleaning up thousands of withering roses and their falling petals, all of which were in Rinoa's room. One of the butlers had ordered Lauren to gather the roses so they may be dried and made into potpourri for Rinoa.

_What kind of bleedin' maid doesn't have to clean her own room because she's too busy housekeeping? And why is SHE so bloody spoiled with such lavish presents? I deserve these roses! I work twice as hard as any other maid in this bloody chateau!_

Lauren angrily swept the dead petals off the dresser and into a dustpan. She then poured the dead petals onto a tray. Lauren lifted the vase on Rinoa's bedside table as she emptied it and found a small white card placed underneath. She turned the card around and saw no words except for one initial. _'S'. Heh._ Lauren tossed it into the trash without another thought. _Ever since I had to dress up as this woman, I knew all my years of hard work were going to be ignored!_ Lauren noticed the books lining Rinoa's other bedside table and scoffed. _Who does she think she is with all those books? Some sort of bloody princess?

* * *

_

Selphie and Rinoa rushed into Ballari's room and immediately began rifling through her bookcases.

"…and a good evening to you, too." Ballari sarcastically said.

Rinoa absentmindedly answered, "Sorry 'ba, we're looking for something."

"Ya, we're looking for your books on M-A-G-I-C." Selphie's eyes shined mischievously.

"…and why do you two be needing those books?" Ballari said as she crossed her arms.

Selphie rolled her eyes as though it was the most obvious answer in the world, "Because Rinoa can't use her magic yet." Ballari's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets.

"AHA! Here Sefie! All of these books are about Sorcery!" Rinoa began tossing large reference books to Selphie, who was tossing them onto the bed, all of which were just barely landing on Ballari.

"Come on 'ba! Help out! We need to find how she can use some Sorcery!" Selphie said as she opened a random book and looked at the table of contents. Rinoa took a seat on the bed and began looking at the table of contents of another large book. Ballari sighed and joined in.

"Basic Techniques of the Novice Sorceress." Ballari read out loud. "This sounds good… Rinoa can you read this?" Rinoa scooted beside Ballari and read the first chapter.

_The Magic is divided into different Magic Types: Regenerative, Fire, Ice, Thunder, Support, Time, Weakening, Telekinetic and Telepathy. Every Sorceress has a natural affinity to use one or two Magic Types more easily than the others. Sorceresses who can use Time Magic are born once in every thousand years. Find your affinity by…_

Rinoa yawned and continued to read. The words mostly went over her head, as she didn't quite understand most of what it meant. They kept referring to different colored threads representing each of the magic types. Supposedly they were easy to see when using magic. However, Rinoa never used magic before and didn't see any of the strands the book was talking about.

_To make a Fire based explosion, concentrate on a small firestrand and slowly tie it into a gentle knot. Pull the knot tighter until it snaps and the targeted knot should explode in fire where you visualized it. The stronger you pull, the stronger the explosion._

Rinoa closed her eyes and tried to imagine a string of fire being tied into a knot. She then opened her eyes and pulled at the ends, while still imagining the knot.

Nothing happened.

"Um... I don't think I can do this." Rinoa started rereading the pages, to see what the other affinity tests entailed.

Selphie flipped a few pages at random and ignored the warnings on each, "Try something like this, Rin. Make me hungry for Ma's scones!" she pointed to the last section about Telepathy and Rinoa read it while crossing her eyes.

_Link yourself with the target's spirit and observe the world from behind their eyes. The orbital frontal cortex is the key to their decision-making processes…_

Rinoa looked at Selphie and concentrated, trying to follow the instructions even though she didn't fully understand them. Selphie then closed her eyes and cringed as though it was going to hurt.

"See that?" Ballari pointed to Rinoa's necklace.

Selphie opened her eyes, "See what?" she asked. Rinoa looked at them both, wondering if something worked.

"The ring on her necklace, it sparked again. It sparked the first time Rinoa closed her eyes and sparked again just now!" Ballari held and examined Rinoa's ring. "Got an idea." She took the necklace off Rinoa's neck and put it aside. "Try something now, Rin."

Rinoa tried the simple Fire technique again and began to see what the strands were. The more she concentrated, the more she could see a rainbow of strands that formed everything around her. The firestrand was orange and hard to see, it took all of Rinoa's willpower to simply move it and tie it into a loose knot…

A small explosion of fire popped in between the three girls and they all squeaked.

"That ring must have been keeping me from using magic…" Rinoa scratched her head while looking at it. She had worn it all her life, thinking it was her mother's and that it protected her.

"Good!" Selphie cheered and clapped.

"What's good?" Ballari asked.

"We can use Rin's magic to get into the masquerade ball that Master was invited to!" Selphie jumped up and down on the bed, holding Rinoa's hands and Rinoa smiled sheepishly.

"NO! Sefie stop it! We'll get fired if we're caught sneaking out!" Ballari warned.

Selphie continued to ignore Ballari and screamed, "WHOOHOOO!"

"Selphie no!" Ballari yelled.

Selphie posed on the bed like a rich woman and sang like Maria, "We are going to PAR-TAY!"

"…" Ballari crossed her arms.

Selphie put her hands on her hips and bent over, "Oh come on Ba, you're starting to sound like Ma! Ba? Ma? Get it?" Rinoa stifled her laugh and Ballari threw a pillow at Selphie's face. The two began to fight and pull each other's ears screaming, "ow ow ow ow oow OOOW" in unison.

Rinoa tried to stop them from fighting and tried casting a small Ice spell between them. It failed and became blocks of ice that fell down the inside of the girl's uniforms causing them to scream. "Shh! Try to lower your voices!" Rinoa shrieked.

Ballari turned her nose up at Selphie and pretended to busy herself while adjusting her uniform. Selphie then opened a random book and found a picture of a Sorceress wearing a large gaudy ballroom dress with far too many frills.

"Hey hey, Rin, Rin, make me this dress! It says Sorceresses can change appearances, can ya do it?"

"I guess I can try...it says illusions can be caused by water in the air..." Rinoa squinted at the picture of the dress and it slowly began to materialize on Selphie, piece by piece then detail by detail.

"Now that's something ye don't see every day." Ballari gaped at Selphie who was twirling and trying to move about. The petticoats restricted the hyper redhead's movements far too much.

Rinoa was almost done putting the final details onto the dress when she heard heavy footsteps storming down the hall towards the room. On instinct Rinoa turned towards the door. Selphie's dress disappeared and she fell on top of Ballari. They resumed fighting by pulling each other's hair and yelling.

"Sorry Sefie, I can't keep something like that up if I'm not fully concentrating on it. I thought I heard someone coming." Rinoa apologized.

The door suddenly burst open and in came Ma who became furious as soon as her eyes focused on Rinoa. The two girls on the bed immediately stopped fighting.

Rinoa wordlessly stared back at Ma. _Forgive and Forget._ Rinoa raised her right arm and pointed at the large woman. She made a circular motion with her hand and Ma suddenly turned around. Rinoa could see herself through Ma's eyes and began to 'walk' the woman back to her own room. The large woman moved like a puppet being pulled by invisible strings, her legs and arms moving exaggeratedly. Rinoa made Ma open the door to her own room and go back to sleep.

Selphie and Ballari roared with laughter at the sight of the large woman moving like a doll. "That was amazing, Rin!" Ballari said between breaths.

Rinoa shuddered and held her stomach, "I feel like I ate something bad."

"Hmm? I feel fine. We all ate the same thing for dinner... " Selphie said.

"I think it's going away. I'm starting to feel a little better." Rinoa rubbed at her stomach as she resumed flipping through pages. _I feel like I did something very wrong._

"Tomorrow when we visit Winhill, let's also go dress shopping!" Selphie said excitedly.

"Sefie… If you do that…"

"Ba!" Selphie whined.

"…don't forget that we have to buy masks, too!" Ballari laughed at how Selphie looked like a kicked puppy just then.

"Ba!" Selphie screamed and hugged the pigtailed girl.

"What's all this Guardian Force stuff about?" Rinoa asked while looking at diagrams of a man's brain and a large monster. Selphie positioned herself beside Rinoa and looked at the pictures.

"Oh that's para-magic. I love that stuff." Selphie said while turning the page. Rinoa raised an eyebrow at Selphie. "I mean… I'd love to use it. It looks fun!"

Ballari snatched the book away from Selphie and read from it. "Para-magic may only be used by nobles who inherited GFs or by soldiers in the army who command lesser GFs. Noble's GFs are stronger in nature because they work in harmony with their human hosts."

_My father joined the army. _Rinoa thought to herself.

"Humans who use lesser GFs eventually lose their will to live. It makes them easy to manipulate and they follow orders obediently."

_My father also lost the will to live. My mother couldn't even look at him. We told everyone he died at Esthar but we saw him in Deling Hospital before he died._

"Because these GFs don't have a blood pact with the human hosts they were forced into, the GFs make different pacts where they take up the host's long term memory…"

_"Cloud... speak to me Cloud." Tifa cried and pleaded as she held her husband's shaking hands. Rinoa sat in a chair across from her parents; her emotions were mostly bottled up as she was in a state of shock. Her father was reduced to a humiliating vegetative state._

_"Ahh...Tiff.. aahh.. zzenno..gia.." Cloud wasn't making any sense for days and the doctors said his time would soon come, as his internal injuries were fatal. Tifa left the room to wash her face and Rinoa began to cry quietly. She didn't want her mother to see her cry but the tears fell freely now that she was alone._

_"Daddy… what are we going to do daddy?" she whispered._

_"Rin..oh..ah.." Cloud seemed to be stammering out her name._

_"Daddy?" Rinoa said. She got up and wiped her tears, then went towards his bedside and looked at him. His face was looking straight in her direction although the doctors said his injuries made him blind. "Daddy?"_

_"Rin... y-you need a knight."_

_"Night daddy? It's daytime daddy..." Rinoa felt the tears welling up again. She couldn't understand his nonsense._

_"Else you... end up like her. White hair... demon woman!" Cloud yelled at Rinoa and she took a few steps back. Perhaps he was describing his nightmares. Tifa rushed back into the room as soon as she heard Cloud shouting and began to speak to him, eventually calming him down._

Rinoa held her stomach. _Demon woman. _"Um... I think I'm going to rest. I still don't feel good." Rinoa faked a yawn and grabbed her necklace, putting it back on.

"See Ba? Reading all that stuff just bored us to tears! I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow!"

"G'night" they all said in unison. Ballari began replacing most of the books, while Rinoa took a few to her own room.

* * *

Rinoa couldn't sleep that night. She spent hours staring at her ceiling, thinking about magic and sorceresses and what she could maybe do with her power if it grew strong enough. She was also disturbed by the disgusting feeling that came over her after using the Telepathy spell on Ma. Eventually the thoughts and worries faded and melted onto one another as she fell asleep.

_She was running across the plains of a small island. In the distance she could see two men sparring with antiquated weapons. Steel clashed and reflected the sunlight like a beacon pulling her in their direction. She was very close to the men now and she saw that they had stopped fighting. She observed that they both wore darkly colored foreign school uniforms. One of the men was a fair-haired blond kneeling on the ground. The blond was clutching his face while screaming profanities, his chest showed severe injuries and he paid no mind to Rinoa's approach. The other had light brown hair and faced away from Rinoa. Rinoa recognized him as her Master and she fearfully moved towards him._

_"Prepare the way", a woman's voice echoed from behind Rinoa._

_The Master turned to face in Rinoa's direction and his face was completely covered in blood. He wasn't looking at Rinoa but at who was behind her. His body showed injuries just as severe as those of the other man's. Rinoa was frozen in horror at the scene but managed to turn around to find the source of the voice._

_A bright light streamed through and around her, blinding her. She saw the outline of a dark haired woman and white wings materializing but it pained her to continue looking even when she tried shielding her eyes. She turned back towards her Master's direction and saw black wings unfurl from his back. The image of him became unfocused as he disappeared into nothing. She then turned to where the blond man was and saw nothing. She finally turned back to where the woman was. __There was nothing._


	7. Chapter 7

Selphie had stars in her eyes as she walked down Winhill's fashion district beside Rinoa. She hadn't gone to a masquerade ball in over four years and had missed the experience more than anything. She liked shopping but truly loved parties. Each of the buildings they passed had perfectly trimmed greenery and flowers decorating their sidewalks. Glass windows with beautiful displays were meant for potential shoppers to see what's inside. Ballari had already bought a forest green dress from the Siren Boutique and was spending the rest of the day inside Kadowaki Bookstore.

Rinoa was still undecided and Selphie kept twirling her umbrella in annoyance. Selphie already bought a yellow dress from a lesser-known boutique but couldn't find the right slippers to go with it. Nothing stores had to offer seemed to match such a bright color. A sky blue dress caught Rinoa's eye and Rinoa stopped at the window displaying it.

"Sefie, let's go in here?" Rinoa started walking in and Selphie followed.

A portly woman with gray hair from behind the counter stepped towards the two women and another smaller woman took their coats and umbrellas. "Good afternoon ladies and welcome to Shiva's. How may we be of service to you?"

"I'd like to try the blue dress on display, Madame." Rinoa said while pointing to it. Selphie took a seat on one of the waiting chairs and drummed her fingers on the armrest while looking around.

"Of course you may. " the graying woman snapped her fingers and suddenly two more women came to remove the dress from its display. "Please come with me." Rinoa nodded and followed the older woman to the back rooms.

After what seemed like an eternity, Selphie got bored of waiting and stood up to walk around and look at some of the clothes. Just as she began doing so, a brown haired woman immediately appeared at her side. "Do you need any help?" she asked in a trained voice.

"Excuse me, aren't these men's clothes?" Selphie asked while scrunching her nose at a black and white pinstriped suit jacket. Just as the woman was about to answer, Rinoa and the trio of saleswomen emerged from the changing rooms. "Oh wow! Rin that looks great with your hair color!" Rinoa stood in front of three full-length mirrors, which were angled in such a way that she could see her sides. As she was getting a better look at the dress, the women continued to adjust the dress to fit her properly. Rinoa smiled and tried her best to stay still and quiet, as pins were being put through the dress at various points.

"As I was going to say, these are not men's clothes. They're actually high fashion designs by Xu." The brown haired woman said.

Selphie took a pair of pants from the rack and waved them at Rinoa, "Look Rin! Trousers for women! Now there's something that will NEVER happen!" Rinoa craned her neck to look at the pants and raised an eyebrow.

"I have to agree." The saleswoman sighed. "Between us, Xu's fashions aren't doing that well. None of them have sold from here in the past month. Xu's main investor, a Quistis Trepe has been running a large debt because of it."

"Did you say Quistis?" Rinoa abruptly turned around until a few needles poked her and she squeaked. The women fussing about Rinoa's body tugged her back into position and the gray haired woman made a smacking noise with her cheeks in annoyance.

"Yes, it's well known that Lady Quistis Trepe is the main sponsor behind Xu's fashions in Deling City. These fashions were the biggest thing for only one season, it didn't do well outside of Deling since most women…"

Rinoa's forehead creased with worry as the woman continued to talk about Quistis' mistake in putting all her money towards the Xu fashion house. _Fashions meant for men but made for women, that sure sounds like Quistis…I hope she's all right.

* * *

_

Rinoa, Ballari and Selphie carried large boxes of masks, shoes, accessories and dresses after they finished having tea at a small bistro. Selphie was sulking over how she will never find matching shoes for the yellow dress. They began their walk towards the carriages and passed an antique glass shop on the way. Selphie looked in the window and paused.

"I think I found my shoes!" Selphie squealed as she ran into the shop. The other two women followed her in. A bell rang as the glass door shut behind them and Selphie dropped her boxes onto a chair. "How much for the glass slippers in the window?"

A middle-aged man with dark hair who was busy dusting other glass ornaments turned around and cleared his throat. "I wish I had a gil for each time a woman rushed into my store asking to try those on…"

"Well…?" Ballari asked. "How much?"

"Normally it would be three hundred gil but since there's not been a woman who has ever been able to fit into them... I'd be willing to part with them for two fifty. That is, if you can even get them on." The man brought the shoes to Selphie, who sat on a chair and slowly tried them on.

_With Hyne as my witness I will fit into these shoes! They're perfect for my dress and are just my style!_ Selphie gulped and placed her feet inside.

"Well I'll be damned... you must have the smallest feet in all of Galbadia." the old man cleared his throat as Selphie got up and spun in place as though she was doing ballet. Rinoa and Ballari shook their heads at Selphie's antics.

"WHOOHOO! I'll take them!" Selphie chimed as she continued to dance around.

* * *

The sun had since set and Lauren was walking down St. Zack's Street, one of the side streets of Deling City. The street was well lit and filled with exclusive upper-class men's clubs. Lauren had arrived in Deling for a weekend visit to her family's house and was still in her uniform. She often walked this path during her youth in the hopes of meeting some rich noble men on her way home but now she walked the route purely out of habit.

Lauren turned a corner and saw a young man dressed in a dark coat with the most exquisite cut she had ever seen. He was standing on the sidewalks and facing right in her direction. The closer she came to him, she noticed he had an extremely white starched neckcloth and his face was mostly obscured by his top hat.

"Excuse me." Lauren tried to walk around him, as she did a half bow to the man. Instead of moving, the man continued to stand in her way and she looked up at his face. He had blond hair, extremely fair skin and looked to be about 20 years old. His elegant dress, his flawless face, and the manner in which he carried himself stunned Lauren speechless.

He took off his hat and began to speak "Who to the stars uncrowns your majesty…" when Lauren didn't answer he asked, "Pray, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"L-Lauren. My name is Lauren, Sire." She managed to stammer out while continuing to stare into his green eyes.

"Dear Lauren, I would sooner die than be separated from such beauty as yours." Lauren just barely contained her smile.

_This is a chance and I'm not ruining it. _"Why, you flatter me, Sire." Lauren fluttered her eyelids, playing the part of an innocent young maiden.

"Would you do the honors of accompanying me to the Count's soiree?" he held out a perfectly gloved hand, waiting for her reply.

"I'm just a poor maid of the Leonhart family, Sire. I do not think such a thing would be appropriate." Lauren put her right hand to her forehead and turned away, acting as though she was helpless.

"Oh… I already know. I'm a member of the Almasy family." He held the silver lapel on Lauren's jacket and Lauren turned to him, dropping her hand. It was the Leonhart family crest symbolizing a lion, which he knew was named Griever.

Lauren took his hand; she knew very well how much the Almasy family hated the Leonharts. "You know?"

"All I want is your companionship. Tonight shall be a favorable occasion." He said as he put her arm around his and began to walk towards Count Kashkbald's manor.

Lauren smirked, "So it shall."


	8. Chapter 8

Master Leonhart held his arms out to the sides as two men continued to suit him up in the dressing rooms. On top of layers of pure white shirts, which were ironed and starched to perfection was a white jacket, which was cut away at the front but with no tails at the back. There was no waist seam and the sleeves were noticeably long while expensively trimmed. It was as though the garment itself was specifically tailored to not bring any attention to the wearer, yet upon closer inspection it would show a high level of quality and detail.

A light knock sounded at the door.

"Yes?"

"It's Rycharde, Sir."

"Enter." The Master waved away the two men who had finished their job and they silently exited. As soon as Rycharde revealed that he was fully decked out like a respectable Knight, Leonhart turned back to the mirror, "Sharp suit you have there."

"Tch tch, that's not how you tie it..." Rycharde walked in and adjusted Leonhart's neckerchief. "We've shared the same tastes ever since boarding school at Balamb. 'Rather die than dress like a dandy.' Wasn't that the saying?" Rycharde puffed the neckerchief up until it was properly positioned. "You are certain you want to attend? I know how much you hate this sort of thing."

"I liked my scarf that way." Leonhart said while loosening it and putting it back in place. "If I don't come, who will protect you?"

"I'm sure I can handle Madame Fuujin's advances this time." Rycharde said while placing a long silver-haired wig and mask over the younger man's head. When he was satisfied with the placement, he looked at their reflections in the mirror.

"You know what I mean." Leonhart scowled. Rycharde suddenly began to pose at the mirror with his arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting my 'Squall' on." Leonhart threw a swing at Rycharde's head but the old man moved with an unexpected agility and dodged the attack.

"You would hurt an old man?" Rycharde chortled.

"You're not just any old man."

* * *

Rinoa marched into Selphie's room while carrying her things in their respective boxes or hangers. Rinoa had never gone to Selphie's room before, it was in an area of the chateau which wasn't even a part of the maid's wing. Rinoa dumped her boxes onto a couch and looked around while holding onto her dress, wondering if she was in the wrong place. One wall was decorated with a tapestry showing some sort of crest while the walls were lined with random artifacts and vases from around the world, all of which Rinoa couldn't place.

"Selphie? Ba?"

Ballari emerged from one of the inner rooms of the large quarters and yelled, "Rin! Over here!" Rinoa picked up her boxes and brought them to the next room.

"Your rooms are huge! How on earth did you get all of this?" Selphie turned around to show that the ends of her short red hair were curled upwards. Her dress was a fashionable gown in three shades of yellow embroidery with fringing. It had many panels fitted and gored from shoulder to hem, which gave her petite figure some shape.

"It's a long story Rin, we have to get ya changed right now!" Selphie said while assisting Rinoa out of her uniform and into the softly tiered, sky blue colored dress. It was ornamented with black bows and frills, yet it was slim fitting and sentimental looking. "I love how we all matched by getting open-shouldered dresses!"

Ballari squinted at a mirror and continued to apply Trabian imported makeup while sitting at Selphie's vanity. Her vivid green dress had a wide skirt that flared toward the garment's back with contrasting white lace trimming. Her long brown hair was held and pinned up with a dark green ribbon running through it, while strands softly fell around her face. "You do know the proper etiquette and dances for such occasions, don't you Rin?"

"Why yes, Ba! I've studied at the Deling School of Ballet and have gone to similar events when I was much younger. I remember the waltzes, contra dances, quadrille..."

"Good!" Selphie clapped her hands together. "We should fit right in!"

"Do hope you two will be able to fit in. I've only read about dances and the like in books, so you won't see me trying any." Ballari stood up and started to brush Rinoa's long black hair. She braided two small pieces of it and used the braided pieces to hold the hair away from her face, then weaved small white roses into the braids at the sides of her face.

"Oh, right. Rin, we're going to need your _help _in getting a driver to bring us to Deling and then past the gates into the Royal Palace Theatre." Selphie remarked. "So leave your necklace here."

Rinoa bit her lip; she didn't want to use Telepathy more than needed. "I've got a better idea."

* * *

"He's very smart and acts like an adult! I'm sure he'd understand that we just want to have some fun!" Rinoa said as she tugged at her long black lace gloves for the tenth time. They were a size too big and continued to slip off her arm.

"RIN! He's not even ten years old!" Selphie stamped her glass slippered foot on the cobbled ground in protest while the sound of a carriage driven by two chocobos approached the side driveway.

Ballari sighed, "Well… he does read a lot of my books and even drinks tea…"

"Are you serious, 'Ba? Some kid drinks tea and suddenly that makes him…"

"Don't call me kid." A small and cold voice from the driver seat said as the carriage came to a halt.

"Are you ready, Vincent?" Rinoa looked up at the small boy and he simply nodded. Rinoa waved her hand at him and his appearance gradually changed to that of a grown man in his thirties with long dark hair, wearing a driver's uniform that was embroidered with a winged crest. Rinoa then changed the look of the carriage to one like that of a foreign queen's, whose crest was a heart-shaped wing.

"My word, you always did act like a grown up. Now you can look like one!" Ballari exclaimed while Selphie silently stared. Ballari handed Vincent her small mirror and he looked into it.

Vincent held his face as he examined his reflection, "I look…" he paused in shock, as he realized his voice was an extremely deep one.

"…damn good." Selphie finished for him while still staring. "Okay, okay! I admit I misjudged your idea, Rin."

"Once we get there, you need to return while staying hidden, Vincent. I can't hold such spells up all night! Be back to pick us up at midnight."

Vincent nodded, "Then we should get going." and he began to assist the women into the carriage.

Once they were inside and the carriage began its trek to Deling, Selphie began to sing a strange song that began with "Vinny vinny, take us away!"

* * *

"We're approaching the gates." Vincent informed from the driver's seat. They had spent the last 20 minutes traveling on Rue de Rosa-Rydia, which intersected the Saint Chere canal. The sounds of violins and voices began to slowly waft into the carriage.

"Ready?" Selphie asked. Rinoa nodded and the carriage came to a full stop in front of a large and old building, which was constructed in the style of a Centran arena.

Vincent helped the women out of the carriage and an aged Housekeeper got up from his seat at the foyer. Before he could greet the women, Rinoa waved her hand at him and he smiled as though he had just recognized her.

"Queen Krile!" he bowed deeply and Selphie snorted, trying to hold in her laughter. "It is an Honor to find you here with your entourage tonight. If there's anything you need," he babbled on as Vincent drove their carriage away.

"No, thank you. As you were." Rinoa said. The old man then went back to his place.

"Queen Krile? The moogle-talking princess in that old children's book?" Ballari whispered as they put on their masks and started to walk up the carpeted stairs. Before Rinoa could answer, she suddenly swayed and lost her balance. Ballari grabbed her left arm and steadied her, "Rin?"

"Ya alright Rin? Ya can't get sick before the party even starts…" Selphie took Rinoa's right arm and helped carry some of her weight.

"It's fading away. I felt… a strong wave of nausea came over me just then." Rinoa breathed out.

"Perhaps it's motion sickness. You don't ride very often." Ballari reasoned.

"I suppose so." Rinoa and the two women made their way into the first floor of the exquisitely decorated theatre. Two grand staircases mirroring each other flanked the entrance to the main auditorium, which was being used as a ballroom. The interior was elegantly decorated with Balambian crystal chandeliers and columns of gold-flecked marble supported the vast galleries. Rinoa and Ballari had never been so dazzled by a setting in their lives and took it all in. There were people everywhere; even the upper levels and all were fancifully dressed with masks that covered the top halves of their faces.

Selphie's usual relaxed posture took on a different personality as though by instinct. She was not as impressed as Rinoa and Ballari, so she had to help snap them out of their trance. The three walked into the room and an abbreviated version of a popular Almasy produced Opera's theme began to play from inside the auditorium. A man with a strong Galbadian accent announced the next dance and the men inside the room began to seek their next partners after thanking their current ones.

As though on cue, dozens of heads turned in their direction and voices began to whisper. People immediately took interest in the three young women who had just entered. Rinoa happened to still be in between Selphie and Ballari, which is why most observers took it as sign that she was in charge.

_"I believe I see a black haired woman."_

_"Could it be another Witch and her attendants?"_

_"I wouldn't think so, the fair haired one looks to be more of the upper class."

* * *

_

A man with long red hair tied back into a ponytail with a brown ribbon looked at Selphie with interest. "Do you see that? Are you even listening Edward?"

"I'm trying to find a new partner, calm down my good Duke." Answered a distracted young man with long blonde hair that fell in waves around his mask.

"The way she walks and smiles, she looks so lively and innocent. As though her heart could never bear malice towards anyone."

"Irvine, if you don't ask her to dance any sooner, I'm going to serenade her. Just to make you stop fawning."

* * *

Master Leonhart looked towards the entrance with interest, trying to find the source of all the commotion.

"I don't think I can dance the next number. My feet don't think they can take it..." A masked Rycharde groaned over the music.

_Is that… Rinoa? _The Master's eyes were locked on the raven-haired woman and he could no longer hear Rycharde's voice.

"I'm going to take a seat for now. Hopefully the ladies will take it as a sign that I'm fatigued..." Rycharde began to realize that his main bodyguard was ignoring him.

_…what is she doing here?_ The Master jealously observed as three men approached _his_ Rinoa, introducing themselves to her.

Rycharde mocked the young man in hopes of getting his attention, "My name is Squall Leonhart and I have never asked a woman to dance all my life."

"Stay in my sights, Rycharde." Leonhart began to walk in Rinoa's direction, bumping into a tall red-haired man on the way. The taller man lifted his large hat in apology but Leonhart simply glared at him.

"Yes, Sir. Captain, Sir." Rycharde mock-saluted the younger man's back in the old Balamb school style. He noticed that his wineglass was empty and tried to hail an attendant to no avail. _What does Squall Leonhart need to do to get a drink around here?_ The old man stood up and as soon as he did so, a light blue colored beast attacked him.

"Ah… no… I mean… Ah! Madame Fuujin!" Rycharde cleared his throat, "You look younger every time I see you!" The aged woman raised a gloved hand and he just barely kissed it. Fuujin had a light blue tailor made suit-dress, which had a severe cut and no frills. It was based on the masculine military style and it perfectly reflected the confident air she carried.

"Hello, Sir Leonhart." The dark red-eyed, white-haired woman purred. She had an oversized and powdered white wig, a powdered face, and an equally over powdered bosom which she pressed up against the poor old man. She licked her lips at him, "Shall we dance?"

_Squall… help me!_


	9. Chapter 9

Rinoa, Selphie and Ballari were completely flustered by the amount of men surrounding them. It was tradition for the men to ask women to dance all over the world, but a more important tradition of Galbadia's masquerade balls was that any new attendees be given special consideration as a potential dance partner. This is part of what made Galbadia's balls the most popular and spontaneous ones for any noble who was looking to have a good time.

Ballari distanced herself away from the crowd without seeming too improper, offering various excuses of having injured herself and being unable to dance on the way. On the other hand, Selphie glowed with excitement as she immediately waltzed away with the first offer that came to her. Irvine would have to wait until that dance was over before he could ask. Finally, before Rinoa could reply to any of the men who were holding out their arms, a young man with long silver hair who was completely covered in white took her hand, immediately leading her away.

"Thank you for getting me out of that mess… I must warn you that I'm not any good at dancing the Obel Waltz." Rinoa said as he placed his right hand firmly around her waist and held her close. She then placed her right hand in his left hand, and he gently steered them towards the center of the dance floor. His dancing was perfect, so much so that it made Rinoa feel ashamed. Much of her energy was being spent in simply managing her dress' train throughout the movements.

He carefully guided her around other wayward couples and kept himself at a proper distance. Eventually Rinoa felt comfortable enough to slightly rest her head on his shoulder as they spun around the auditorium's floors. Despite all his work in treating her with great delicacy during the slow waltz, Rinoa was constantly looking around the room and at the other couples instead of her own partner.

"You seem distracted." He spoke in a smooth and gentle yet dignified baritone voice.

Rinoa raised her head from his shoulder. Taking the time to look at his pale face and blue green eyes, which were mostly obscured by his mask. "I'm looking for someone. I was hoping to find my ma… Sir Leonhart." The man lost his timing and quickly regained it without her noticing. "I have yet to see anyone resembling the young man."

_You don't even recognize me._ "Perhaps it's because you don't have your glasses on."

Rinoa blinked, "How did you know that I wear glasses?"

"… you were squinting."

"I was? Oh, how embarrassing..." Rinoa tried to scan the room without squinting.

_Forget him. _"Are you enjoying the dance?"

"Very much so…" Rinoa paid more studious attention to his effortless movements while watching his face. _Am I that bad at this?_ As if in answer to her question, his eyes suddenly locked onto hers and he made the smallest of reassuring smiles. Rinoa shyly smiled back.

Rinoa found herself enchanted by the silver haired man. She wanted more than anything to take off his feathered mask, to see the face that lay beneath. He did not speak much, but it was proper etiquette for a man to refrain from making conversation with a dance partner who he had never met before. His movements were precise and elegant, yet somehow modest. Their dancing together banished all the doubts and worries Rinoa had plaguing her mind for the past week.

_I have to get out of here before Rycharde notices anything._ "Would you join me for some refreshments after this dance?"

"Of course!" Rinoa happily obliged.

Just as they were gliding past a slightly more crowded area of the long and narrow dance floor, two blond haired, fairly tall socialites collided into them.

The silver haired man and the blond haired man immediately locked a wordless gaze towards each other.

The blonde woman gasped at the unexpected incident, too stunned for words while Rinoa did the first thing that came to mind. She made a face, nearly sticking her tongue out until she realized, _Red dress… braided golden locks… Quistis! _Before anyone was able to utter any apologies, Rinoa slightly squeezed her partner's hand and lead him in the opposite direction. She steered them away from the blond couple and slowly the throngs of other dancing couples obscured them from view.

"You look like you saw a ghost." The green-eyed blond man said as they resumed their dance.

"As do you. Was all that really necessary, Seifer?" Quistis said. "I feel so humiliated."

"You're the richest woman in all of Galbadia and you feel humiliated by a little slip. Have I not done everything in my power to please you?"

"Little slip? This is a Waltz! I don't know what country those steps were from, you can at least have some subtlety!"

"I was merely demonstrating our superior skills to the other couples. Subtlety does not exist for an Almasy."

"You're incorrigible." Quistis sighed. A month ago she had been just another woman who was attracted to him for his money, who put up with his strange habits. Eventually his habits grew on her while her constant lectures on propriety made him realize that she was someone who truly cared about him. On the surface level of Galbadia's upper-class it was only known that Quistis Trepe was engaged to an Almasy.

* * *

Just outside of the theatre, Ballari began walking along the promenade. It was a large bridge decorated with shrubs and stands exploding with night blossoming flowers. Numerous couples from the masquerade had wandered out there to get some fresh air and privacy before they would have to change partners for the next dance. Coming across a curve in the promenade, Ballari nearly crashed into a young man who had spiked blond hair and a loosely tailored blue suit. He was doing back flips on the small path. She immediately gathered the folds of her gown and deftly moved out of his way, before he just barely kept himself from flipping over the edge of the promenade. 

"Do hope you know what you're doing over there!" She called at him in an angry voice.

He walked back towards her. "Sorry 'bout that. I just had to let some of my frustration out. I hate dancing at these stuffy masquerades my mother drags me to." The young man took off his gloves and placed them on a flowerpot, while putting on another fresh pair. "My name is Zell."

Instead of holding out her hand, Ballari bowed politely. "Ballari. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Zell blushed at her formal introduction.

"Um… may I ask why you are out here alone?" Zell began to walk with her, taking the spot closest to the edge of the promenade.

"If you must know…" Ballari stole a look at Zell, realizing his face was not masked but was actually tattooed in the most unusual manner. "…I can't dance."

"I hate dancing, too. I'd rather be eating a stuffed turkey like my step 'ma used to cook…"

Ballari laughed nervously, "To be honest, I wish I could dance. I just never learnt how."

Zell blushed deeply, "Ack, I apologize. I didn't mean it in that way…" Ballari didn't look offended, so he continued, "Um… how 'bout I teach you?"

Ballari looked at him and made an unsure smile, "Teach me? Here?"

"Why not?" Zell flashed a large grin at her. "Sounds like a quadrille is playing. Here, let me show you how it's done." Zell took her left hand and she began to do the courtesy, which surprised him.

"I did read a fair bit about this dance before, so I think I know what to do. Just don't jump about or anything." As Ballari finished her courtesy, they began by gliding across the promenade in the various forms of the dance.

Zell counted the beats as they moved to the time, "One, two, three, four. One, two, three...", until Ballari's slipper hit a snag on the ground and she lost her balance. Zell steadied her and they laughed at the awkward moment. "Maybe we should go inside?" He suggested, "The floors are much safer."

"No… I'd rather stay out here. I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else."

* * *

Selphie and Irvine were seated in a richly decorated room with heavy window coverings and some similarly patterned seating arrangements. The wall hangings had the Trabian royal crest centered among other country flags and the room was actually called 'The Dukes Room', reserved for Irvine's entourage. Selphie had paid it no mind, her attentions were fully focused on flirting with Irvine. The two had hit it off after their dance and Irvine invited her to the parlor. 

Selphie was twirling a yellow lace fan in her right hand as Irvine spoke. "Do I know you? You seem so familiar."

"I'm sure I'd remember a man like you." Selphie replied as she skillfully opened and shut her fan. She then held it widely open with her right hand. It was as though her fan was doing most of the talking.

"I beg of you, I must see your face. You must be from a truly noble family to dance so well." He lifted a hand and reached out to her mask but she quickly turned her head away from the advance, touching the fan to her left ear.

Irvine's face took on a hurt and confused expression, he had already taken off his own mask in the hopes that she would trust him more. "Your clear green eyes are Trabian, yet your voice is Galbadian. How could this be?"

Selphie stood up in reaction to his mention of Trabia, touching the fan to her right cheek. _But I'm no longer a Trabian._

"At least tell me your name." Irvine pleaded. Selphie began to fan herself quickly as she looked at him.

"My name is Se…" Selphie contemplated on whether divulging her name was a good idea. She was surely attracted to him but he was a Trabian. If word got out that Selphie von Tilmitt was in Galbadia, a search would be issued and she would be sent to the Trabian authorities. The Leonhart family had their limits in protecting her. Selphie took a step away from Irvine. "…I'm sorry. I can't tell you." she held the fan behind her head.

"I don't understand. Why won't you tell me?" Irvine asked and she violently shut her fan in response as her eyes watered. She then ran out the door and down the halls.

Irvine tried to follow her down the crowded halls and saw a yellow blur making its way towards the main exit. By the time he got to the large gilded doors, nobody was in sight. He slowly walked down the carpeted steps as he looked around the area, hoping for a noise or sign of the direction she went in.

Minutes passed and it seemed she truly wasn't coming back. As he turned around and made his way back up the stairs he noticed a small glass slipper lying on the steps. He picked it up, knowing exactly who owned it.

_Sefie...?_


	10. Chapter 10

Rinoa was seated on a mahogany sofa, which had an ivory-colored upholstery patterned with oversized pink roses. After taking a last sip, she placed her wineglass on the marble coffee table in front of her. The parlor was mostly silent except for the muffled sound of music from behind the large wooden doors and the seemingly disjointed melody, which the silver haired man played on the grand piano as she spoke to him. As he played on the all too familiar instrument, he stared out the dark window where he would silently observe Rinoa from the reflection.

"Tell me about this Leonhart you were looking for." He asked in a smooth voice while continuing to play random chords.

Rinoa pleasantly laughed, "He's young, abrasive, and very private. Nothing like the gentleman you are, kind sir…"

The man grinned knowingly.

"…at least that's what he wants everyone to think. I know that he's truly a gentle and lonely soul." Rinoa said as she began to stare at the patterned carpet, feeling slightly uncomfortable about telling a complete stranger all about her Master.

The grin faded and he stopped playing the piano. An expression of shock spread across his features, which were obscured by his mask. "And how would you know this?"

"At first I thought it was a series of strange coincidences, but I soon realized that he would often tease me and think that I was unaware of his intentions. I believed it must be his own way of showing appreciation for my dedication to him."

The man gripped the piano seat with his ungloved fingers; he was both embarrassed and taken by surprise. _I've fooled the world for a century and yet… this woman who I own has been playing tricks with my mind the whole time? _He idly traced an invisible line along the gold lettering etched onto the piano in order to unnerve himself. He was trying to act as though he was unaffected by her words. "Why would you want to dance with such a man? Money, perhaps?"

"Oh, no." Rinoa laughed again, "I just wanted to forget who I was and for him to forget who he was. If only for a moment, I wanted him to notice me as a woman."

Turning to face her, the silver haired man stared long and hard at Rinoa. _I already have. You don't need all this to impress me._

"I guess you find my fantasy of meeting him here rather silly..." Rinoa looked up from the carpet and shyly smiled under his intense gaze, expecting a response.

_Can't you see, Rinoa? I am your fantasy._

He didn't respond and Rinoa averted her gaze. "I apologize for rambling on, it's just so easy to say anything when I'm hiding behind a mask."

_I know how that feels._

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Rinoa looked at him, and then at the large grandfather clock across the room from them. "Perhaps I should leave… it's almost midnight." She nervously gathered her dress skirts and stood up, making her way towards the exit while taking care to walk around the elegant furniture decorating the room.

As she raised her head, she gasped in surprise. . The silver haired man had somehow moved in an unnatural speed from the piano towards her. He was now in between the door and herself. His gentle voice relaxed her, making her forget what had just happened, "…I had nothing to say."

He slowly lowered his head towards hers, placing his hands on her shoulders. Rinoa closed her eyes. _I don't even know his name. I don't even care. _His lips gently brushed against hers for a moment and her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. Rinoa remembered being kissed like this before but it was in a dream. This was real. She could smell his cologne, she could just barely taste the wine in his breath, and she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Her eyes snapped back open when she realized he was breathing heavily against her neck. "Are you… all right?" she asked unsurely.

Instead of answering her, the silver haired man lowered his head even further towards the base of her neck. The grip on her shoulders became a painful and restricting one. "That hurts…please stop." Rinoa managed to squeak out. She tried to loosen herself out but it was all for naught, the dress had already restricted most of her movements. In between her struggle and his iron grip, the blue dress slipped even lower and revealed her bare chest to him, driving him over the edge. Rinoa felt teeth on her neck and screamed in panic, kneeing him in the groin.

"I'm not one of those types of women!" Rinoa scolded and watched with a careful eye as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Pulling her dress back up and readjusting her hair, she stomped past him and out of the parlor.

The long, straight silver wig fell towards the floor revealing short light brown hair. The man groaned in pain while clutching himself.

"Rinoa…"

* * *

Rinoa strode her way down the long crowded halls of the theatre, feeling more uncomfortable with every passing moment. She felt as though all the feathered and masked faces of richly dressed nobles were laughing at her naivety. She shivered and held herself as she made her way outside. Spotting the right carriage, she began to walk in its direction but felt herself compelled to look up towards the sky.

_That's strange. Where are the stars?_

She looked towards the large moon, which slowly became obscured by a black cloud. Rinoa blinked her eyes and squinted as she watched the cloud form out of other, smaller clouds gathering towards it. Shaking her head she quickly walked the rest of the distance, putting up the illusion spell over Vincent and the carriage.

Vincent assisted her into the carriage and she was surprised to find Selphie and Ballari already inside. Selphie's face was obscured and it seemed she was crying. "What's wrong?" she asked. Ballari shook her head while patting Selphie's back, giving Rinoa a look that said 'not now'. Before Rinoa could ask anything, screams were heard outside and the large clock on the building across from the theatre struck midnight. Everyone inside the carriage looked towards one another and Rinoa peered outside the small window.

More screams were heard and Rinoa looked upwards. The clouds were in fact hundreds of winged monsters, which were now descending towards the theatre. Some continued to circle the buildings, it seemed as though they were crows from a distance. Turning towards the entrance she saw dozens of people running out of the building, desperately clinging onto each other.

"Vincent! Get us out of here!"

* * *

"I'm utterly famished." Quistis remarked as a man and woman in bloodied finery were trying to run past. The woman barely made her way across the dance floor before she was grabbed and bitten from behind, while the man was lifted into the air by a black-winged vampire who bit into his neck and then dropped him, allowing his body to fall two stories towards the floor. Quistis paid the atrocities no mind.

"Patience my love, where are your manners?" Seifer said with sarcasm. The two continued to dance even though the music had long stopped. Dozens of vampires, some winged and some not, were all over the theatre chasing people like cat and mouse.

Blood was spattered across the walls and floors while more blood sprayed onto Quistis, as a nearby vampire was openly feasting on a young noble girl who gasped for help with her last breath. Quistis licked the blood from the side of her mouth. "I've had enough of these appetizers," she said in annoyance. "Let's go." She and Seifer then strode towards the dining halls as Quistis loudly announced to all the vampires present, "Supper is served."

* * *

Leonhart managed to find Rycharde amidst the mess of screaming people and shielded the old man as best as he could. A cackling female vampire that looked to be a Galbadian noble who he barely recognized swooped down towards the two men, trying to grab at either one of them. In one motion, Leonhart drew out a small 3mm caliber percussion pistol from the inside of his jacket; it had ivory grips and the plated steel shined as he took aim. He aligned the front sight with the vampire's forehead and squeezed the trigger with his finger, shooting the demonic angel down.

"Good thing you came on time, I wanted to tell you that I killed Fuujin…" Rycharde said over the noise.

Leonhart looked back as the glass ceiling suddenly caved inwards with the weight of more vampires flying inside. They seemed to be heading towards the dining hall while a few strayed and chased down anyone unlucky to be in their path. He and Rycharde continued their run out of the building until one of them appeared right in their way, a young male with brown hair sporting a cocky grin. Rycharde immediately raised his ebony walking stick. Shifting his weight, he swung the long stick in a diagonal upwards motion, tripping the young vampire with incredible momentum and force. Leonhart watched carefully as the vampire took the full impact of the attack and fell backwards.

"I know you hated dancing with her but isn't that a little extreme?" Leonhart finally replied.

"She was one of _them_." Rycharde explained as they made their way outside, fending off vampires at each turn.

"I see."

Rycharde turned back, taking in the sight of the wrecked theatre and the bodies strewn about it, "I had no idea the city has gotten this bad..."

Leonhart avoided looking back at the theatre and held his pace. _Ultimecia won't be able to hide our existence from the world any longer._


	11. Chapter 11

Rinoa had changed into her sleeping clothes and was seated on a thickly cushioned sofa at the common area of Selphie's large quarters. She wrapped a heavy comforter around herself as a quiet fire roared in front of her. Ballari was sleeping on the couch across from Rinoa and Selphie was in her bedroom. It took hours of reassuring talks from Ballari to get the redhead to finally rest. Rinoa was much too distracted to pay attention to what had happened with Selphie; even as everyone else slept she continued to watch the fire while replaying the night's events in her mind. _Perhaps I've been alone for far too long. I welcomed his attentions so easily. Yes, that must have been it._ Long white hair and intensely gazing ocean colored eyes flashed in her mind. Rinoa blushed at the thought of him and his voice. _Ugh, who am I kidding? I would have done anything he asked! _Rinoa continued arguing with herself until she dozed off.

Elsewhere in the chateau, Master Leonhart was wrapping a cold cloth around his right hand. Using such a pistol in frequent succession had caused it to get swollen. _I should tell her who I am and end this game. _He paused while wrapping the white material. _But what difference would it make? Would she even trust me afterwards? _He finished wrapping and rested his head in his hands as he continued to think. _What if she doesn't even feel… she willingly kissed a man who she just…Like hell I'm going to admit that…_ He absentmindedly raised his left hand to his lips and traced them with his fingertips as the conflicting thoughts poured through his mind. ..._damn it.

* * *

_

The sound of random notes being played on a piano drifted to Rinoa's ears as she carried the first tray of the morning up the winding stairs and down the wide halls leading up to the Master's quarters. She stood outside the gilded door as a tired looking butler knocked then opened it for her. When the door was opened all the way and the butler nodded to her, she went inside the room.

Rinoa placed the tray's contents on the bedside table and noticed that the bed was fully made, as though untouched from the night before. As she did this, the Master stopped playing the piano and silently stared at her as she fixed his morning tea from a small pot. It had no milk or sugar, and was extremely dark as he always favored.

"Your breakfast, Master Leonhart." She chirped as she continued arranging various silver utensils in the proper placements. Without answering, the Master left the piano and went towards the largest window at the other end of the room's living area and sat down with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and placed his arms at the sides of his legs.

"Go away." He ordered in his usual stern voice.

Rinoa looked in his direction, confused. She could barely see him but the side of his face looked somewhat haggard while he was wearing mostly white. It was as though he had not slept all night. "Sir, I've not finished bringing your…"

"Please." He mumbled in a softer tone as he lowered his head.

"Of course, Sir." Rinoa hugged the tray and made her way out of the room. He slightly opened his eyes and looked back to make sure she was gone, then closed them again, not intending to eat.

The door was closed behind Rinoa and she informed the butler that she would not be bringing the rest of the meal's courses. The butler nodded his head in response and promised to take care of it. Rinoa was about to walk the rest of the way back down to the kitchens to get the newspaper and mail, but stopped and twirled on her heels.

"Um… may I ask something, Sire?"

"Yes?" the old man answered, his brow creased in worry.

"What is the Master doing? He's sitting at the ledge near the window and acting strangely." Rinoa whispered.

"Ah, yes. That is known as Meditation. The young master studied with the Shumi tribe for some time, apparently they do these sorts of things rather often."

"Meditation?"

"He uses Meditation as a means to center himself and concentrate. Often he does this when unable to stay focused…" The butler scratched his head thoughtfully at his own answer while his brow creased even further.

"Oh." Rinoa didn't seem to absorb what the butler said and twirled on her heels, heading downstairs. Minutes later she returned with a tray carrying a newspaper and the mail. She left it on the table outside the Master's room and then curtsied. "I'll leave it to you, Sire!" she said as she left. The butler shook his head knocked lightly on the Master's door.

When no answer came, he opened the door anyway and heard Leonhart loudly sigh as he entered. The butler wordlessly placed the tray on a small bureau and paid Leonhart's annoyance no mind.

"What is it, Rycharde?" The younger man angrily said without turning or opening his eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" the gray haired man said as he placed a few sealed letters and the pressed newspaper onto the desk.

"Don't you always?"

"I wanted to inform you that we're going to have to go through with the plans soon or else Seifer will…"

The mention of his rival's name made Leonhart's eyes snap open. The dilated pupils of his blue eyes shrunk as the clouded morning sunlight tried to make its way in. "…how is Seifer?" he interrupted.

"If you read the news, there have been killings. Mostly young upper-class women found impaled."

_Seifer…_

"Suffice to say, a young man calling himself Almasy has been sighted around Galbadia's socialite parties as of late. He has been linked with last night's incident but the Deling City Police wouldn't commit to anything in this morning's conference. Seems the government has been keeping their own police and army in the dark over what they're up against. The police force intends on conducting its own investigation on Vampires." Leonhart's head whipped in Rycharde's direction. "The government has made the newspapers write the disaster off as another Lunar Cry of sorts but the people aren't buying it. It's also highly unusual for Seifer to come out of hiding… I found out that his _decoy _is stuck in Trabia at the moment. Apparently the 19 year-old Crown Prince has gone missing and all the ports out of the country have been on lockdown ever since last month."

"I don't want to run away."

"Your father would have…"

"I don't care about that man." Leonhart spat.

"Seifer is strong… more stronger than you now…"

"I've trained hard."

"You can have all the training in the world but you're still human. Seifer has fully turned and has no chances of going back. You still have a chance." Rycharde quietly pleaded with a sorrow smile on his face.

_Ellone, where the hell are you… _Leonhart rested his forehead in his hands. "Whatever, I'll go through with it. Just leave me alone."

As Rycharde left the room, Master Leonhart rifled through his mail and roughly opened the most decorated looking letter with a small knife. The seal showed it came from someone of Galbadia's royalty but he didn't pay much attention to it. He opened it up and read the immaculately written script carefully.

_Sir Leonhart,_  
_I am overjoyed to hear that you had left unscathed,_  
_last night had ended in an unfortunate series of circumstances._  
_It is at this time you should go forth and not delay_  
_in keeping yourself and your loved ones safe_  
_using the instructions given to you many years ago._

_Hyne's Descendant_  
_The Throne of Galbadia_  
_Queen Ultimecia _

The Master scanned and reread the letter, as Ultimecia always sent an encrypted one after such incidents. The letter had meant to say, "I am overjoyed to hear that you had left unscathed. It is at this time you should go forth and not delay using the instructions given to you many years ago." The Master nonchalantly tossed the letter and envelope into the trash and quickly opened the next.

* * *

Leonhart paused at the upstairs banister as he heard the familiar sound of heels clicking down the halls on the level below him. He looked down to see Rinoa happily at work dusting the vases and imported ornaments, which decorated the lower foyer area. She was humming slightly off-key, it was as though the cold treatment he gave her that morning didn't affect her at all. For some reason he couldn't quite place, this bothered him greatly. She suddenly turned in his direction and he moved away from the banister on instinct, so that she wouldn't notice his presence as she dusted.

_When I see another man near her I feel possessive. When she approaches, I tell her to leave me alone. When she doesn't think of me, I lose my mind._

He leaned back on the wall behind him and stared straight ahead, seeing nothing. The sound of her humming was putting him into a trance as he continued to debate with himself.

_What is wrong with me? How am I supposed to know whether this feeling I have for her is mine or the monster inside me?_

Leonhart slowly sank towards the floor. His teeth clenched as he fought to stop his fangs from emerging.

_And when she's near, I lose control…_


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days passed with little out of the ordinary. Rinoa was in charge of the hired cleaning crew that would be replacing all of the window dressings for the upcoming winter. She spent most of her time supervising the removal of autumn drapes before they were sent off for cleaning. In the midst of her boredom, Rinoa sensed a strange air of anxiety about the house again, as though it was the calm before a storm. Before she could think further on it, a dark haired maid carrying a folding ladder stopped in front of her.

"As you requested, Miss Leonhart." the woman unfolded the ladder and placed it in front of the large window Rinoa was facing.

"Thank you, Lauren." Rinoa dusted her hands on her apron and began to climb. Rinoa looked back down and noticed the dark haired woman smiling up at her. _Why is she still here? _Rinoa thought to herself."Um… that will be all, Lauren. Thank you." Rinoa made an uncomfortable smile as the other maid curtsied her then walked down the hall. Rinoa climbed the rest of the way up to the top of the ladder, shaking her head. _Strange woman. _She then began to remove the embroidered drapes from their hooks, not noticing the ladder was dangerously wobbling with every movement.

Elsewhere in the chateau, Master Leonhart stepped out of his office. He gave the butler outside a nod as he walked past, then turned down the hall. He stopped as he saw Rinoa at the top of a ladder, busy at work. He smirked as walked towards it.

Rinoa felt a wind whip up past her legs and looked down in confusion as her skirt began to rise upwards. She let go of the heavy drapes and attempted to smooth the skirts back, not paying mind to the ladder, which was tipping further towards its side. Rinoa suddenly lost her balance and shrieked, grabbing onto the drapes as the ladder fell apart from underneath her. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she looked down, faintly hearing someone running down the hall. Rinoa looked back up and used all her strength to hang onto the drapes but it was useless, her grip on the silky material eventually loosened and she fell towards the hard oak wooden floors.

Rinoa's two-storey fall was only barely cushioned by Master Leonhart's arms. Her head hit the ground with a quiet thud while her glasses spun across the waxed floors. She lost focus and squinted through the blur to see a man's face looking down at her. Rinoa thought she saw a scar across his features but her brain wasn't functioning well enough to register the fact. "That… hurt..." Rinoa managed to whimper. Dark blue eyes apologetically watched as Rinoa's eyes closed and rolled upwards.

* * *

Rinoa woke up to the sound of two girls arguing and cringed as she tried to move her head.

"Rin! You're awake!" Selphie screeched as she jumped onto the bed.

"Mind your jumping, ay! You might hurt her!" Ballari yelled.

"Ugh… loud." Rinoa mumbled and turned her head to the side. "What's going on?"

Ballari recited a long list as though she had rehearsed what to say. "The doctor said you sprained your ankle, broke your left arm, and you've got a slight concussion which means..."

Selphie covered Ballari's mouth and interrupted. "Rin! Sir Leonhart was soooo angry about the broken ladder, and THEN! I watched him carry you here himself! He even had a doctor summoned to the chateau for you!" Selphie rolled around the bed.

Rinoa blushed. Everything had happened so fast. She remembered a strange wind and then holding onto the slippery curtains for her life. Most of all she remembered that Master Leonhart had the most beautiful face she had ever seen. The sight of him had sent a shiver down her spine. "You also saw his fa--… I mean… you saw him carry me?"

Selphie nodded her head energetically. "He must really like you!" Selphie sang.

Rinoa tried to hide how flattered she felt by raising the bedcovers over her face. "Um… What time is it?"

"Almost eleven, we should be turning in for the night. You need anything, Rin?" Ballari asked.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine." Rinoa smiled while softly touching at the bandage on her head.

Rinoa patiently waited until everyone was gone before sneaking out of her room for a quiet cup of tea. Only wearing a thin robe, as she couldn't get herself into a shirt properly, she hopped down the halls barefoot.

* * *

Rinoa rubbed the back of her head as she sat in one of the larger downstairs lounges meant for guests. She had long finished her tea but was too drained to begin the trek back to her room just yet. She looked out the large window beside her seat, watching the stars through her blurred vision and whispered the constellations to herself. "Shiva… Garuda… Titan… Odin…"

"Ramuh, Ifrit and Leviathan." a cold and smooth voice answered.

Rinoa froze. She recognized that smooth voice. At least, she thought she did. "What are you doing here?" she asked as her eyes scanned the dark room.

"I live here." the voice was no longer smooth, it was cynical and stern. Rinoa looked in the direction of the voice and watched with interest as a figure moved through the shadows and then sat on the large shield backed chair situated across from her.

"...heh?" Rinoa squeaked, as her mind couldn't decide whether this was the man from the ball or not.

"You're very trusting. How do you know I won't hurt you?" he asked in the same tone.

"If you were going to hurt me, you already would have." Rinoa answered matter of factly as she crossed her arms, closing the thin robe more tightly around her. "Besides, I'm not alone here."

"It's dangerous to rely on others."

"It's equally dangerous to rely on yourself."

"Someday everyone around you will be gone, and then you're left with nothing."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "…and why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I can't protect you forever, Miss Heartilly."

Rinoa blinked. "...Master?" She tried to stand up from her seat and fell back down, gasping as the feeling of thousands of needles pricking her skin took over. _I can't believe my good leg decided to fall asleep right now! _"I'm so sorry, Master Leonhart! I didn't know you were…Uh…" Rinoa groveled. _I'm going to be in trouble now… Great…_

The Master got up from his seat and placed something on the table between them. "I had this fixed."

Rinoa leaned forward and reached out, picking it up. It was her spectacles. "Thank you, Sir." Rinoa grinned. _I guess I'm not in trouble. _Rinoa put them on and looked up to see that the Master was already leaving the room. "Master?" He paused at the doorway. "Why won't you stay?"

"I can't." as he said this, a light wind brushed the side of Rinoa's face and she closed her eyes in reflex.

_This feeling is familiar. _Rinoa thought to herself as her mind scrambled to figure out what that pleasant feeling was. Rinoa opened her eyes as she realized that she could sense what her Master's intentions were. "I promise I won't look at your face." she whispered.

His eyes widened. "How did you know…"

"Don't take it lightly when a Sorceress is interested in you." Rinoa said as she waded herself through the storm of emotions and fears running through his mind. Her eyes became black orbs, a change not noticeable in the dark room.

The Master tensed, realizing what she meant. "Stop that." he ordered. Rinoa immediately blinked, her eyes returning to normal. "Stop doing whatever it is you Witches do to people's minds." He tried to clear his mind, to ensure she didn't learn anything about him that he didn't want.

"I'm sorry." Rinoa shook her head. _I couldn't help it; it was so easy…_

"Whatever, we're even now." The Master waved his hand, as if to dismiss what just happened.

_Even? _Rinoa didn't get what that was about; she still wanted to know more about him."Can you… stay?" She pleaded. "And tell me about yourself?"

"There isn't much to tell." he sighed.

"You're a virtuoso with the piano and a composer whose music can soothe even the hearts of Hyne's descendants. Surely you must have stories to tell!"

He raised an eyebrow, wondering whether she was complimenting him in order to get him to stay, or was being honest. "I assure you I'm a very boring man."

"I just want to hear your voice…" Rinoa turned towards the window, propping her head up on her good arm.

"…alright." he walked back towards the large chair and took a seat.

Rinoa smiled.

* * *

Rinoa spent the next few weeks recovering from her injuries. Every other night she would be at the downstairs lounge until Master Leonhart would visit and talk with her. Not once was she ever given a chance to look directly at him. She constantly forgot her stature as a maid each time they engaged in heated conversation and often they would end up in arguments, where the Master would refuse to speak to her for days. No matter what, he still would come the next day and entertain her, even if she did all the talking. It was an unusual friendship, and at the same time everyone in the chateau noticed the Master had shed some of his strict demeanor.

One snowy night, Rinoa expectantly looked out the same window as she sipped some tea. She smiled as she heard the familiar footsteps entering the room.

"The sky is completely overcast. You won't see any stars." he tiredly said as he took a seat and picked up a cup of tea, which she had prepared for him earlier.

"I can still feel their energy reaching me all the time." Rinoa said, looking at the soft whiteness outside. "They're ancient. Older than anything in existence and they're still travelling."

"What book did Library Girl teach you that from?" he asked candidly.

Rinoa stuck her tongue out at him. "Not a book. I just knew. I was 16 when I started this hobby. I had nowhere to look whenever I got lonely, so I looked there." Rinoa pointed up, towards the sky.

"You? Lonely?"

"Yes. My family had money troubles and I was constantly picked on by my peers." Rinoa grimaced. "Because of them, on my graduation masquerade ball, most of the boys my age avoided dancing with me. Everyone knew I couldn't afford to keep dressing like that. It was humiliating and lonely." Rinoa chuckled. "But it didn't turn out too bad. A handsome man, who was much older than I, asked me to dance. I'll never forget his kindness or that night."

The Master coughed and nearly choked on his tea. He cleared his throat as Rinoa continued.

"Even though I was depressed, times were much simpler then. Now I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love… being here and working here." Rinoa reached for the ring around her neck and held it. "I could suppress using magic for the rest of my life, yet using magic makes me feel more alive than ever before. Suppressing it feels unnatural, as though I'm not doing everything to my full potential."

_As a full Vampire I could reach new potentials…_

"Yet it also feels unnatural to abuse this power. I'm not sure what my true purpose in life is, if there is one. Even now, I'm deathly afraid of the slowed aging process, when… I mean if… I bond to a Knight." Rinoa instantly averted her gaze.

Leonhart noticed her flinch upon mentioning a Knight but said nothing.

"What would happen to me? What would happen to my friends? Just imagine falling in love with someone, only to watch them grow older and…"

_I don't have to imagine. _"Age is just a number. There is no right or wrong age for any two people." Leonhart nervously sipped his tea, hoping he didn't sound too defensive just then.

"You're right." Rinoa blushed. _What a strange coincidence, the man I danced with ten years ago said the exact same thing…_ "It's still something I don't think I could handle experiencing. I'm afraid of so many things right now."

"Perhaps you need a Witch's Mentor. I'll contact the government and have one sent for you."

"I didn't mean to impose…" Rinoa held a hand up in protest.

He waved his hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Sir Leonhart."

"Hold your hand out." he ordered.

"…Sir?" Rinoa raised her eyebrows.

"Just do it."

Rinoa held her arm out and opened her hand. Leonhart gently held her wrist and placed something cold inside her palm, closing her fingers over it.

"Keep it close to you." he said and Rinoa nodded dumbly. He then walked out of the dark room.

Rinoa opened her fist and stared in awe at the intricately carved silver ring.


	13. Chapter 13

Rinoa carried the last breakfast tray into the Master's bedroom. For once, he had already been awake when she made her rounds. He was fully dressed with a formal suit and still rifling through the hand-written scores stored in his piano seat. He would be heading to Deling that evening to have his work approved by the Queen. Rinoa took a deep breath and bit her lip, reaching into her pocket.

"Sir Leonhart?"

"Yes?" He looked up and saw her approaching him. He didn't mind it anymore but she stopped mid-way, still aware of his dislike of anyone being in close proximity.

"It's a magnetized glass ball." Rinoa said as she placed a small glass ball on his bureau. Despite it being perfectly round, it stayed still and emitted a low sound. "I tried to make another glass slipper for Selphie but couldn't work out the calculations to balance it. Instead, I made this. You could use it to keep your notes from flying everywhere." Rinoa stepped back from the table and walked backwards towards the door.

"Thanks." Leonhart went to the bureau and picked it up, examining it. He let it roll around his fingers and up his arm then back into his palm. "It's well balanced."

Rinoa's eyes crossed and her mouth gaped. He moved so fast that she only barely saw what he did. _How did he do that? _Rinoa's back hit the wall beside the door and she nervously curtsied while smiling. Leonhart nodded then returned to his work as she made her exit.

Minutes later Rycharde walked into the room without knocking. He was dressed in the same fashion as the Master. A lapel pin was on both of their jackets with the Galbadian insignia signifying their status as Knights.

"About Rinoa." the older man said in a serious tone.

"What about her?"

"I may be old but I'm not blind. I'm here to remind you that purity is required for redemption."

_Whatever._ Leonhart made an annoyed expression as he continued arranging notes, refusing to answer the older man.

* * *

The sun had set while both Rycharde and Master Leonhart were boarding a carriage for their trip to Deling City. Rinoa ran as fast as she could in her bad ankle, down winding stairs and through the large foyer area. All the while receiving odd looks from the butlers and maids she passed. _Ugh. I hope they haven't left yet!_

Rinoa stood at the open doorway, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes scanned the area as two butlers packed the last bags into the back of the carriage.

"Rinoa?" Leonhart hopped down from the carriage and looked at her, wondering why she was there.

"I… uh… wanted to say good luck!" Rinoa smiled and placed her hands behind her back shyly.

"…Thank you."

Rinoa continued smiling and looking at him. "Master?"

"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was getting at.

"Sir…?" Rinoa shifted her weight to the other foot. _Just say it, Rinoa!_

"What is it?" a smile fought to take over Leonhart's face, her mood was contagious.

"….Leonhart…." she said wistfully.

"What?" he chuckled.

Rinoa suddenly closed the distance between them and buried herself in his chest. In reflex his arms cautiously wrapped around her. "I… will miss you." _I knew it. I couldn't say it. _

Leonhart's gloved hand tamed Rinoa's dark hair as the cold air whipped it against his face. "I'll see you in a week."

"I know…" Rinoa idly felt the lapel pin on his jacket. _Why can't this moment last forever?_

"You should get back to bed. You'll catch a cold." he ordered in his usual stern tone.

Rinoa stepped back from the embrace and studied his face for the first time, their breath making small mists in front of their faces. Stormy blue eyes looked back at her with contentment. _That voice isn't really yours. Your eyes can't lie to me._ Rinoa nodded and suddenly kissed him on the cheek. "Good night!" she turned around and walked back to the chateau smiling.

A confused Leonhart stared after her in shock.

"Maybe I'll dream about you!" Rinoa shouted from inside the foyer.

Leonhart's eyes widened and he blushed as all maids and butlers in the vicinity were looking at him. _Rinoa!_ He was going to shout after her but decided it would only garner more unwanted attention. He immediately hopped into the carriage with clenched teeth to avoid everyone's smirks and the urge to kill them. Rycharde laughed and the young Master glared back at him. "Drive!" he barked, more than loud enough for the men at the front seats to hear and within seconds the carriage was on its way.


	14. Chapter 14

The inner sanctum of the Royal Palace at Deling City was in actuality a city itself. Witches, Knights, Royalty and other prominent figures from nations around the world made their stay in this smaller city. Scholars and researchers spending their whole lives there without ever having to leave were not uncommon. The buildings were white and gold washed marble in unusual shapes, made not from man's labor but by complicated Magics. Hundreds of years ago, the combined efforts of the thirteen strongest Witches around the world created the buildings as a sign of their scientific genius to the outside world. They transported and extracted elements from the furthest continents of the planet and molded something that future Witches would call home. Outsiders only lived to hear stories and songs telling of this inner city made out of Magic, most on the other hand didn't believe it existed.

Both Sir Leonhart and Sir Klauser had their respective swords sheathed and wore formal uniforms as they stoically walked towards the largest building of the inner city. The building shined in the sunlight and a harp's music lazily drifted towards their ears as they made their entrance. The world's elite was gathered in a large hall, waiting for Queen Ultimecia's audience. Women, men, and Witches of varying skin colors and statures openly stared at the two pragmatic looking men and whispered to each other.

"What an unusual sword the young Knight carries. It looks rather thick and heavy, don't you think?" a fair skinned old woman with white hair asked her husband.

A short old man adjusted his spectacles while eyeing the young man who walked past, "I've not seen a saya lacquered like that in fifty years! That sword is most definitely a Katana. He must have trained for decades with the Shumi to be granted such a weapon."

"A Shumi sword? Amazing! I hear even drawing a Shumi sword out of its scabbard is a skill in itself! I do wonder why they had let an outsider train there." A younger man asked, by his demeanor he looked to be a Squire.

"I believe that's Sir Leonhart. His father had some sort of connection with the Shumi." a woman with dark violet hair remarked as she fanned herself. Her fan was in the shape of an unusual leaf, most likely imported from another continent.

"So young? I'm fairly sure the older man is Sir Leonhart. Was he not at the Queen's most recent ball?" her younger companion said. Her position slightly behind and to the left of the violet haired woman signified that she was an Apprentice.

"I'd love to bond _him._" yet another woman said as she fanned herself with a large lace fan, her eyes settling on the young Knight.

"The elder one is Sir Klauser. You should know him as the man without a name, the Knight whose Witch was…" The violet haired woman made a motion with her fan, as if to suggest something.

"Oh… I thought that was just a story?"

The violet haired woman effortlessly twirled her fan in her fingers. "It was true. Can't you sense it?"

The younger woman put a finger to her pursed lips, her personal way of concentrating. "Somewhat... a lack of purpose and an air of stagnation… the inability to move on…?"

"Very good, you won't need to review the lessons on foretelling. When your skills sharpen, you would also sense the more important hope that lies beneath. He's a skilled fighter and a true Knight. Any woman would be lucky to have bonded to one such as he."

* * *

A woman with a smooth dark skinned face, long black hair twisted in large curls and dark green eyes appeared behind the two Knights. Her steps were so faint that both of the trained men didn't even notice her presence until she moved her hands in a welcoming motion, causing the hundreds of gold bangles on her arms to make a light noise. "Come with me, Sirs." she softly spoke.

The Knights nodded then followed the barefoot woman down the perfectly decorated halls. With each step, the bells on the bottom of the material wrapped around her body would jingle. Anyone who was born and raised in Galbadia, with no knowledge of the outside world would call such clothing indecent. It was an ancient Centran fashion called Sari, and the fabrics were made of the richest silks while trimmed with precious metals.

"Long time no see, Sir Leonhart. Have you bonded yet?" She grinned flirtatiously.

"It's none of your business." his expression darkened, it would be typical of any trip to Deling's inner city to be met with such attention from Witches.

"Not yet, I see. How strange… Her Majesty approves of this?"

Rycharde cut in before he could answer. "I see you've bonded to another Knight yourself, Countess Yume." He had noticed that the Witch's self-created makeup had another fake teardrop placed underneath her eyes.

"Bonding is an important thing. The time of Witches is fading. Even I admit that our power grows thin and it's becoming harder to find each generation's Witch before it's too late. Swords are being replaced by guns… legends fade to myth… the world outside has no idea of the battles we face each day."

Leonhart averted his gaze, feeling guilty about the war against Esthar. "I will bond eventually. I assure you, Your Excellency."

An enigmatic smile crept onto Rycharde's face upon hearing the words and the Countess stopped at a lounge area. "You can have a seat here, Her Majesty will be ready for your first appointment fairly soon. Until then, I'll have refreshments sent up. As I said, it was nice seeing you two again." The men nodded in response.

Rycharde watched with a wary eye until the exotic woman was out of range before speaking. "Keep your guard up around these Witches. They can't lie but they sure as hell know how to twist words and get you saying things you don't want to. They like to keep hidden agendas, especially for men of our type."

Leonhart wasn't paying attention, however. He mindlessly stared at the tapestry across from himself. _Why did Rinoa kiss me like that? Everyone was watching… What was I supposed to do? Does she know about the dreams? I just…I don't understand her at all._

"You paying attention, Squall?"

Leonhart smirked. "Understood, Philip."

"You have no idea what I just said, do you? I know that look, staring off into the distance. Just have your act together when it comes to the..."

Rycharde interrupted himself upon sensing the arrival of three male servants dressed in traditional Centran clothing. Two servants placed one goblet each on the low table, while the third carried a pitcher. The man with the pitcher poured a dark brown liquid into the goblets in the most unusual way, a skill that took years of training and concentration to perfect. The liquid seemed to move as though it had a mind of its own and its ribbon-like shimmer hypnotized anyone who looked. The servants then bowed and made their exit.

The two Knights took off their gloves to change to another clean pair before drinking, as by the custom. Leonhart looked at his ring while he took off his glove, recalling a recent memory. _I don't understand you, Rinoa… but I've fallen for you.

* * *

_

Rinoa sneezed for the second time while drinking her chicken soup in the hot kitchen area, which was reserved for maids having their meals. Selphie squealed in disgust as she tried to braid the sick girl's hair. "Eww gross, Rin! Your cold is getting worse! You better eat your vegetables to get better or 'Ma will scream because you're not pulling any weight around here."

"Sorry Selph. Where's Ba?" Rinoa said in a nasal voice. She dipped her hand below the table and handed the dog that was sitting at her legs a broccoli sprout. The dog whimpered, wanting meat and not the green, rubber-tasting stuff. _Come on, Angelo! Help me out here!_

"She's still getting all prettied up because Zell Dincht is coming to see her." Selphie tied the end of the braid and patted the top of Rinoa's head, satisfied with her job.

"Oh, the man who she met from the ball? She hasn't told me much about him."

"Me neither. He's supposed to be real nice. Lucky gal…" Selphie veiled her jealousy; it was like everyone was falling in love but herself.

Suddenly Angelo came out from under the table, sniffing the air. The dog howled, sniffed the air again and bolted out the door, into the main hallway. "Angelo!" Rinoa yelled in a hoarse voice. "Get back here!"

"Weird, Angelo never runs out into the house like that. She usually sticks to the kitchens and stables with Ma or Vincent." Selphie knit her brow in confusion.

"We have to get that dog back here or we'll be in trouble!" Selphie nodded then ran after the large dog, chasing it down the halls. Rinoa followed at a much slower pace.

Rinoa sped up when she heard Selphie's screaming on top of Angelo's barks, echoing from the front foyer. "I'm SO sorry Mr. Dincht!"

Ballari ran down the stairs in her uniform, her hair was fixed more nicely than usual and light makeup enhanced her freckled face. Rinoa turned the corner and skidded to a halt, staring at the scene before her.

Angelo was licking at the blond haired man and barking as the man gave the dog's head a friendly rub. "Don't be! Man, I'm so happy to see you Angelo!" Ballari made a vexed expression at that. "I'm happy to see you too, Ballari!" Zell stood up as Angelo continued to pace impatiently around the man, looking up at him and wanting more attention.

"You know… Angelo?" Ballari asked, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Yeah! She's my dog!"

"Your dog?" Rinoa said incredulously.

A loud whistle came from down the halls and Angelo immediately went towards the kitchens.

"Darn, I should learn how to do that. Ma sure knows how to keep everyone in here under control, even the dogs!" Selphie said as the dog walked quietly and obediently.

The energetic man slowly turned towards the red head. "Did you just say 'Ma'?"

Zell watched as Angelo made a turn into the kitchens. He broke into a run, following the dog.

"Uh… Ballari you can do the chasing this time." Rinoa mumbled then sneezed again.

* * *

Rinoa was too sick to stay up late and had since turned in for the night. In the kitchens, the interesting turn of events had not yet ended.

"Sorry about that Ballari, I just needed to know. It was like my mind went blank and all I could think of was…"

"Was what, Zell?" Ballari held Zell's hands from across the table. Her heart poured out to the young man who had just been reunited with his stepmother.

"Her roasted stuffed turkey…"

Ballari's head dropped to the table with a quiet thud.

"Psyche!"

Ballari lifted her head in disbelief. "Zell Dincht, I won't forgive you for that!" She swung a hand at his head and grazed the top of his hair.

"Watch the hair!" he said as he dodged, his hands protectively covering his head.

"Come on Mr. Dincht, you said you'd tell us about 'Ma." Selphie whined. Ballari then gave Zell a look that showed she wanted him to be serious.

"Alright, alright. To be honest… her cooking is what I remember most. She's my stepmother, my father's second wife. When I was really young, I remember them getting into fights. Ma was more violent than Pa… sometimes she'd take it out on us kids. She always said she never meant it and I believed it. My father eventually realized she was unstable and she was sent to a place for people like her. She took Angelo with her and I don't know what happened to her since. My father cut ties with her completely. Sometimes my father's first wife visits and makes me go to social functions like the ball, but Ma… she never visited." Zell sighed.

"Cheer up, ay. I think I know what happened to her." Ballari said thoughtfully. "Hmm… many years ago, M. Agency recommended Ma to this chateau for her culinary skills. We were told little of her past, and were asked that she be allowed to keep her dog. The skills spoke for themselves and after a month she was hired full time."

Selphie's eyes had become misty but nobody noticed. She got up and turned away from the table, hiding her face. "Thanks for the great story, Mr. Dincht! I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Bye now!" She ran out of the kitchens and to her rooms. Selphie fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Ma… I see it now. All this time you thought I was your daughter because I'm so much like Zell. _Selphie wiped the tears forming in her eyes and curled into a ball on her side. _I'm happy for everyone… Happy…I really am… so why does it hurt?_


	15. Chapter 15

Sir Leonhart and Sir Rycharde sat across from the white haired Queen Ultimecia in a room that once resembled a study. The three were seated not on chairs, but on embroidered cushions strewn about a raised platform. Instead of books, the walls were decorated with an ancient type of shining alloy, easily malleable and set by magic. The images scribbled across the walls were known as the Centran written language, also known as the First Language. The first humans Hyne created were born with this language and it united them, allowing them to communicate. Witches inherited the knowledge of this language by using Magic, as their power traces back many generations. The upper-class humans were the only ones who ever had a need to study its uses, as the confusing symbols depicted a simple language used in formal situations. It was a language with little excess, for words were written how they sounded and the language itself had little room for ambiguity. This is also why most Operatic lyrics were easy to understand for a Centran speaker who knew little of the language.

The Queen shook her head and small beads hanging from her ornate, heavy headdress made a small jingle. "You are sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Leonhart answered in his monotone voice. He subtly plucked a stray hair and placed it behind his ear, knowing Rycharde was picking up on his seemingly natural gestures.

Rycharde spoke as soon he saw the signal. "Your Majesty, the Alcauld theatre and our people are ready to begin rehearsals. Sets, costuming and props should take a few months of labor, as the level of richness and elegance this opera requires is very high. On opening night, I'll see to it that 'Raha' is announced as having been penned as Squall Leonhart's final work."

All of their meetings went in the same fashion. The two men giving each other visual cues so as not to tip off to Ultimecia that they had completed the funding arrangements for the opera about the cold Witch Queen, 'Raha', long in advance. It would be a controversial story for their time, yet it was what Squall Leonhart was famous for. The reason why his operas constantly overcame the popularity of Seifer Almasy's works each time. Squall was successful not only for his harmonic genius, but for the stories his music played out with. They were generations ahead in their way of thinking. He was incomparable to Seifer's simpler melodramas about romanticism and heroism. Squall gave his audience experiences that spoke of self-criticism and inner struggles, things that pulled at anyone's heartstrings. It left his audiences thinking for years to come, unable to decipher protagonist from antagonist, unable to conclude whether or not two characters loved or hated each other. Most especially, his audiences never understood whether his endings were a tragedy as the closing dialogues left them with reasons to have hope, a basis for the belief that things had turned out for the better.

Ultimecia's yellow eyes glanced at Leonhart then back to the older man, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Very well. I shall see to it that 'Raha' is approved."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Leonhart bowed his head as he said it. There was no surprise in his voice, no emotion at all. Ultimecia worried over his future as she saw this, he kept far too much hidden and she could sense the difficulty his barriers created. She had known and trusted him for a very long time, but between being aware of what happened to him at Ellone's hands and having to also deal with Seifer's decoy for approving the Almasy operas, she had always kept her assistance to him at a safe distance.

"Now, onto more pressing matters." Ultimecia's eyes became pools of black as the air around the three people came to a complete still. Her white robe with gold trim ruffled with an invisible wind for a few seconds as she sealed all sound in the room from traveling outside.

"We've found a way to entice Seifer to show himself at your estate. I don't know how much longer we can handle his threat in the cities. I'll have a support sent to help on your return for now but as you know, Witches and Knights are extremely hard to come by as most have been stationed at Esthar's Salt Flats. As well, this is an issue where trust is of utmost importance and the less of my kindred who know about this, the better. I know your own chateau has employed…"

* * *

Rinoa was irritably mumbling to herself while doing her best to read the leather bound textbook in her lap. Master Leonhart had arrived that night, and she was constantly trying to shake off the anticipation of meeting him again and the feeling of a coming storm, which had been growing the whole week.

Lying across Rinoa's bed, Selphie idly turned the pages of a smaller book, looking at the colorful dresses and hats that would catch her eye. "Hey Rin, did ya know the whole chateau has been talking ever since _he_ left last week?"

Rinoa cringed while looking at the page. "I know, and I thought during the week they'd forget… but now that he's back, everyone's at it again."

"Why haven't ya seen him yet?" Selphie teased.

"It would be improper if I..."

"Improper? Lauren said you jumped on him and gave him a long kiss, then yelled at him afterwards!"

Rinoa sighed ruefully. "That's not true, Selphie. People are exaggerating things."

"Well, I guess you seeing him again can wait. Destiny should always come naturally."

"Destiny?"

Selphie suddenly closed her book and hopped off the bed. "Yeah, urm. Hmm! I'm feeling a little hungry! I'll get something to eat before I got to sleep. I'll see ya tomorrow morning, okay Rin?" Selphie waved as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

_Why does it feel like everyone here knows something that I don't?_ Rinoa took off her necklace and tossed the two rings in her hands. When she earlier tried to use her magic to make inanimate objects move and distort in front of Selphie, she realized that the smooth silver ring was still on. It no longer inhibited the use of magic; it only made it a little harder to do, like a limiter to keep her safe. When Rinoa tried to examine the inside of the ring using magic, she also realized it was not silver, but another type of complicated metal, something unlike the molecular compositions often used in most jewelry. I guess I won't be needing this anymore. Rinoa opened her necklace and removed the silver ring, placing it into the drawer beside her bed. While putting her necklace back on, she glanced at the other small objects inside, which she owned before coming to the chateau. _I haven't forgotten you, Lady Quistis._

As Rinoa closed the drawer shut, she thought she heard someone whisper.

_"…adsum…"_

Rinoa slowly and quietly stood up, her eyes piercing the shadows emanating from every dark corner of her room. It was completely silent, the sound of the wind outside had stopped and all she could hear was the pulse of her heartbeat making a thundering noise in her ears.

_"…oderint …dum …metuant"_

Rinoa turned to her door; the whisper had come from outside of her room. "Selphie?" she called. Her voice echoed back to her, as though her voice didn't travel anywhere.

_"…quis …custodiet …ipsos …custodies"_

She turned to look behind herself, the sound came from another corner of her room but nothing was there. Rinoa's heartbeat sped to a deafening pace and her adrenalin kicked in when she realized that she vaguely understood the words.

_"…nihil …obstat"_

The whisper now came from right behind her and she yelped, spinning around defensively only to see nothing. Rinoa trembled in fear as she slowly walked backwards towards her window, feeling the slightly cold air seeping inside. After a few seconds of silence she leant her back on the window, breathing shakily. "Is… someone there?"

Every candle and light fixture in the room suddenly went out, not by a wind or any other movement. It was as though the oxygen around each candle was consumed and there was no longer a way for the fire to sustain itself.

Rinoa felt herself becoming light headed, her eyes slowly adjusting to the now dark room. Again she heard and saw nothing. Rinoa frantically tried to form a ball fire, any sort of simple light to illuminate the room once again. The moment she initiated the spell, she felt a sharp pain spear through her skull, stopping her. Rinoa cried in agony and casted something in reaction, a spell she didn't even recognize. Her own spell slowly chipped away at whatever it was that invaded her mind and she heard someone curse.

_"nolens volens!" _It was not a whisper but voice that snarled from outside of her window.

The feeling of something crawling through her mind came back even stronger and Rinoa staggered around the room, clutching her head. She lost her balance as her mind clawed for a way to fight back and she felt herself fall to the floor. The spell took on a more intricate shape and it resumed its previous task. It looked impossible to understand and Rinoa found herself in a losing battle. She felt consciousness ebb away as her senses, her memories, and her body were no longer hers. It was then she realized in terror what kind of magic it was, and her last defiant thought made its way through. _I won't let you Junction me!_


	16. Chapter 16

Master Leonhart sat at the bureau in his bedroom, signing the last of the documents regarding the funding of his opera as a quiet fire roared. The stream of work had been endless since Ultimecia had approved it and as soon as he arrived at the chateau there was even more waiting for him. He dipped his pen back into the pot and rubbed his forehead as he began to read another document. It was then he sensed someone else in the room.

His head instinctively snapped up. In between himself and the fireplace was Rinoa, watching him and waiting. She was still wearing most of her uniform and her hair was slightly disheveled, obscuring her face. He slowly stood up from the desk. "I didn't notice you coming in." He eyed his door and saw that it was still closed.

She silently stood there and began to probe his mind. Something she had promised to never do again during one of their many conversations. Leonhart sensed it and put a hand to his head. "What are you doing, Rinoa?" He demanded.

The moment he took a step towards her, Rinoa used telekinesis to violently throw him towards the wall behind. He grunted in pain, barely noticing the image of her that blurred and reappeared right in front of him. She lifted one leg around him and pinned him to the wall, trapping him. Amused green eyes looked on, he was trying so hard to be the man of restraint she once knew but he also didn't resist her. Little did everyone else know that he had far less self-control than it seemed.

"Revenge." Rinoa whispered. The voice was sweet and seductive, not hers. She effortlessly made him swell with need by the way she pressed herself against him. Leonhart turned his head away as she observed how her hot breath on his neck made his hair rise. She let her hands slide to his collar and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Revenge? …for the dreams?" he managed to get out, his mind just barely aware of any other thing she would possibly need revenge for. Rinoa shook her head playfully and began to slowly suck on his lower lip as she slowly undid the last button, letting her fingertips run over his skin. Rinoa was acting strange but being caught up in the lust for blood and flesh, he didn't care. His mouth desperately clamped down on hers and he forcefully turned and pushed her back towards the wall, thrusting her upwards so that she could feel the hardness in his pants as he returned her kiss.

Rinoa pushed his head downwards as she caught her breath. Leonhart's eyes were half-closed as he licked and kissed at her neck, pausing to suck at her throbbing pulse with as much restraint as possible. _Do it already, Knight boy. _As if to motive him further, she wrapped both her legs around him and slid against him in a slow rhythm until he couldn't take it anymore.

He vaguely remembered who he was as he watched her remove a bra from under her shirt. "Rinoa… stop it, I might hurt you."

"You can't hurt me." She rasped out as she placed his hands at the base of her shirt. The voice that wasn't hers resonated deep within his body and he found himself involuntarily bucking against her thin frame and reaching for her chest.

"Please don't do this, Rinoa… I… can't…" Leonhart's fangs slowly bared themselves and he felt his carnal instincts taking over. Instead of stopping him, Rinoa licked his neck in one long motion to the base of his chin.

"Take me, Squall." She forcefully ordered, a mocking smirk on her face.

Leonhart's eyes widened as reality came crashing back to him. Rinoa never calls him by that name. Emerald eyes glittered back as the furious Knight recognized the expression gracing her features. "…Seifer."

Just as the name left his lips, Rinoa fell limply into his arms and something fluttered outside of his window. He instinctively shielded her as a strong gust of wind shattered the windows, making a deafening noise as the cold air began to rush in. Leonhart saw a dark winged form retreating and acted quickly.

He slowly set Rinoa down and then bounded across the room as he buttoned his shirt back up in one motion. Grabbing his sheathed weapon from its mount on the wall, he took one look at Rinoa and then jumped out the window in pursuit.

Rinoa's eyes fluttered open as she regained control of her body. She felt cold and her skin was flushed while her lips were swollen. She looked around the room, recognizing it as her Master's and stood up shakily, noticing the broken window and glass on the floor. She carefully paced around the large pieces in her heels until she reached the broken window and peered out to the darkness in fear and worry. Unable to see below the chateau clear enough, she leant further over the window's ledge and called out.

"Master Leonhart?"

There was no sound save for the silent winds and gently falling snow. It was then two arms suddenly appeared, clutching onto her neck and suffocating her. Rinoa choked as she tried to pry the hands off. She just barely saw the face of a blond haired man with fangs bared, as he pulled the rest of her body all the way out of the house and threw her. "Hey Knight boy, catch!"

Rinoa screamed as her body descended towards the hard snow covered ground below. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them to find herself feeling disoriented as time seemed to slow down. Her body softly landed into Master Leonhart's arms and she instinctively put her arms around his neck as their descent became like that of a leaf floating down from a tree. Her eyes were wide in wonder; the falling snow around them was perfectly still. She looked up and from her angle she saw the bottom half of Leonhart's face, recognizing his jaw line. "I knew it was you..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as time immediately sped back up and Leonhart landed on the ground. "Get back inside the chateau." He said as he set her down. He looked around himself warily, both hands on his sheathed katana. There was more than one of _them_ here.

"What's happening, Sir?" Rinoa interrupted his concentration.

"Just get back inside!" She shrunk back and made no move, so he raised his voice. "Now!"

Rinoa nodded then reluctantly ran in the direction that would take her around the house, to the main doors.

Leonhart cursed as his breathing lost the controlled tempo he had built up. He didn't mean to take out his frustration on her but being a male, much less a half vampire who had been over stimulated just moments ago wasn't easy. The sooner that Rinoa was safely inside the house the better.

His eyes studied the area while his ears strained to pick up any unusual sound. Unlike fully turned vampires, his sight was not heightened by very much. The blurred image of Seifer shifting through time appeared to his left and then disappeared. While watching the blurred form flitting through the darkness, Leonhart used his left hand to push the katana slightly out of its saya.

The blurred forms stopped and upon feeling the air shift behind him, he turned while drawing the sword and cutting diagonally across Seifer's chest in one purposeful and powerful motion. Blood sprayed across his face and Seifer staggered back, cursing and running a finger against his tailored suit in annoyance. The scars across his skin slowly healed and he shifted out of view once again.

Leonhart changed his stance and continued his steady breathing as he paced the area behind the chateau. The heavy sword was now tilted downwards and to the side, so that the blood slowly dripped off from his blade. His head turned in every direction, never losing his guard.

He looked up as he heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed and the blur shifted again. Seifer appeared in front of him, with a thin blade drawn. In one flourished motion he charged. His sword made a piercing motion towards Leonhart's heart but the brown haired man sidestepped and deflected the attack.

The blond then shifted and reappeared behind Leonhart. "That how you greet an old friend?" He playfully licked the side of Leonhart's face; much in the same way he made Rinoa do to his neck earlier, with the same glint of mockery still in his green eyes.

Leonhart immediately made a purposeful slice in a straight angle, as if to chop the blond in half. Instead, he cut through thin air as Seifer's form shifted into dozens of squealing bats, all of which avoided the blow and flew away in different directions.

Seifer again reappeared as Leonhart wiped his face with the back of his hand in disgust. In the distance Rinoa cried out in pain and Leonhart lost his concentration for a brief moment. Using the distraction, Almasy's sword spun towards the Knight in one quick and fluid motion. "Got nothing to say, Leonhart?" unable to deflect or move away on time, Leonhart yelled out as the thin sword pierced at his left arm.

The Knight clutched at his bleeding arm and lost the little control he constantly kept over his ego. "Have you forgotten how to fight like a man?"

Seifer stepped out of the shadows in response and curled his fingers at his rival, to show he accepted the challenge.

Almasy often attained victory by inducing fear in his opponents instead of expending himself physically, but Squall was a different kind of opponent in every single way. He wanted to show Squall that his style of sword fighting was far more superior and artistic than the pointlessly utilitarian style Squall used.

Seifer charged in an acrobatic movement and swung his sword around, yet Leonhart blocked it without so much as breaking a sweat. The Knight countered with a clean cut that should slice a man in half, but Seifer was no ordinary man. Seifer's sword just barely directed Leonhart's thicker blade away from cleaving his arm off. Realizing the difference in their weapons, Seifer decided fighting head on was not going to work to his advantage, so he decided to increase the space between himself and the Knight. Seifer used his free hand to punch the shorter man's gut then turned and kicked, sending Leonhart staggering backwards until his back hit a tree.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked it rough." Seifer spat as he cracked his neck, gloating over his minor victory and recalling the look of excitement on Squall's face when Rinoa had pinned him against a wall. He didn't care whether it was Ellone's blood that made Squall crave violence, or if it was the old Squall. He only knew what he found when he probed the other man's mind.

Leonhart didn't answer and resumed his first stance, keeping his eyes on the taller man's solar plexus.

"Maybe I should have made your Witch talk dirty, eh Knight boy? You seem to be into that sort of thing. I see you keep her dressed like a maid."

As he said that, Leonhart closed the distance between them and cut downwards, a killing strike. The heavier sword sliced down the blond's body, making a deep gash through his shoulder that slowly closed itself up as he stumbled backwards and fell down. At the same time, Seifer's thinner sword was poised to pierce at the human's heart. Should Leonhart complete the killing cut downwards, Almasy's sword would also pierce him and end his life. Realizing the standstill, both men slowly moved away from each other, breathing heavily.

"We have the blood of Gods, why do you deny yourself?" Seifer asked in honest confusion. He refused to admit that if Squall had been fully turned like himself, he wouldn't be standing there. A thin sword's piercing would be nothing compared to a heavy katana that nearly diced him in half.

"Because Ellone can change me back."

"Ellone's promises of redemption were empty! You're just afraid to move on."

"And you're a monster."

As if reminded of what he could do, Seifer charged while using Time Magic and turned the tide of the battle back to his favor.

* * *

Rinoa panted as she trampled through the snow, barely seeing anything in front of her. The nearly pitch-black darkness didn't go well with her blurred vision. Her legs felt like heavy weights while her feet were cold and wet from the melting snow that went into her heels. Her teeth chattered as the cold air graced her skin, through her uniform. She heard a raspy laugh and turned in its direction as she ran. Seeing nothing, she continued her streak around the chateau.

_"I can't protect you forever." _Rinoa found herself remembering those words, but the memory was different than what it should have been. Instead of night at the chateau, it was day and in a country she had never been to before. It was as though she had gone through something like this before.

Just as she turned her head to check again, a clawed hand dug into her back and scratched downwards as it tried to grab her. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, a coppery taste growing in her mouth. Rinoa writhed and tears formed in her eyes as she tried to get up, her clothes were stinging the deep cut that was across her back. She looked up to see what she thought were dozens of black birds flying past her, but by their sound she realized that they were bats. They converged and formed a tall, dark red haired woman whose gaze chilled Rinoa to the bone.

Rinoa found herself unable to move as she watched the amazon lick the blood on her fingertips and straighten her gown. The female vampire motioned with her fingers and Compelled the maid to stand up and come to her. Rinoa calmly brought herself up and walked towards the woman, swaying as she did so. She was just a few feet away from the vampire when long red hair became engulfed in flames and the vampire cursed in a high-pitched scream.

Rinoa blinked and gasped as the pain from her back returned. The red haired vampire dispersed again into dozens of angrily screaming bats that scattered away and it was then Rinoa saw the source of the flames.

"Selphie!"

The small red haired maid was holding her left arm out in concentration. A blue ribbon was tied around it and it seemed to enable her to use magic. "Follow me, Rin!"

The two girls ran, with Rinoa limping behind. Selphie intimidated any vampires that came in front of her by setting them on fire while the distance between her and Rinoa grew with every passing second. Rinoa couldn't keep up and seeing this, the red haired vampire decided to get overconfident and seek revenge. With bat-like wings she swooped down towards Rinoa and lifted her from the ground, attempting to bite into her.

Hearing Rinoa's screaming, Selphie turned around and wordlessly watched as Rinoa tried to physically wrestle herself out from the vampire's grip. Selphie lifted her left arm but hesitated, she couldn't use para-magic with enough precision to help Rinoa. If she did anything now, she would douse the other girl with flames.

"Do something Rin!"

Rinoa's eyes darkened as she gripped the amazon's arm and an ice spell slowly spread through the vampire's veins. The vampire's arms stiffly let go of her prey as she fell to the ground in convulsions.

"Wow! What did you do?" Selphie ran to Rinoa and grabbed the black haired girl's arm, helping her up. The two then resumed their trek to the front of the chateau.

"You don't want to know…" Rinoa murmured as she clutched her side while running.

The two girls made their way to the front of the house, Selphie doing her best to keep whatever chased them at bay. Her reserves of stocked magic began to dwindle.

"It's locked!" Rinoa shouted as she banged on the door and rang the bell.

"It can't be locked, I was here a minute ago! Ring the bell!"

"I _am_ ringing it! It's not working!" Rinoa yelled back as she threw herself against the door. Selphie began resorting to throwing the fan that was in her apron pocket and other random objects at a brown haired vampire who dodged everything and approached her. She noticed the vampire looked to be around her age as he was now a few feet away from them.

"Use magic! I don't care, just open it!" Selphie screamed as she held her left hand up, bluffing as though she still had magic.

Rinoa pressed her hand against the door and closed her eyes in desperation. _Please…_ The shape of the locks warped and contorted for a few moments, enough for the door to be pushed inwards. Rinoa instantly grabbed Selphie as she pushed the door open and they both tumbled inside, landing on the floor.

Rinoa groaned and felt at her back while the young brown haired vampire skidded to a halt as smoothly as possible and slowly paced just outside of the door. Although unable to enter, he looked like a hungry lion waiting for his meal to be served. He concentrated as he compelled Selphie to get up and come towards him but stopped as he heard the sound of a trigger. His eyes focused on the end of a double barrel shotgun poised and aiming for his chest.

Rycharde raised an eyebrow as the vampire's eyes looked up in shock to meet his own. "You again." With no hesitation, he pulled the trigger and fired, blowing the vampire far away. The two girls ducked and screamed as blood splattered all over their clothes and the waxed floors.

Selphie quickly got up and pushed the heavy door shut, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What the hell… was that?" Rinoa asked as she wiped her face.

"It was a vampire. Like those of Esthar's army." A woman with dark skin, dressed in a fashion that seemed unaffected by the cold explained as she walked towards Rinoa. It was then Rinoa noticed many people who she had never seen before were apparently at the chateau. Two fair-haired men with deadly gazes were watching the dark skinned woman as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What about Master Leonhart?" Rinoa asked. Despite the situation, she was stunned by the calm grace the woman in front of her carried.

"It is not safe for you to go back outside." Rycharde said as he reloaded his gun.

"We have to help him!" Rinoa coughed as she argued back, turning her head towards Selphie. Instead of answering, Selphie averted her gaze.

"If you go outside now, you will only be a burden to Squall." The enigmatic woman said in a soft voice as she held Rinoa's face, forcing the younger woman to look at her. It was as though she was examining something inside Rinoa.

"Squall?" Rinoa had never seen a woman so beautiful in her life, there was not a flaw on her green-eyed face and she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Envy. _Who is this woman, and why does she know so much?_

"This will hurt." Before Rinoa could ask more questions, a cold pain shot through the wounds in her back and she screamed in agony. The dark skinned woman's Recovery Magic began to knit and mend the injuries to Rinoa's back, arms and legs one at a time. Healing another person this much often caused the wounded person's body to go into a coma, to protect itself.

"Your Excellency, are you sure she can take it?" Selphie cringed as he watched in concern.

"She will be fine." The two watched as Rinoa's eyes slowly closed themselves.

"Hey! Who locked the door and broke the bell?" Selphie asked everyone.

"At this hour, only one of the butlers could have." Rycharde squinted his eyes in suspicion as he looked at the damaged wires.

"So somebody inside the chateau tried to…?"

"We have devised a method to flush out the insurgents. It seems we will have to start sooner than planned." The woman drawled out in her unusual accent. She snapped her fingers and the two stony men followed her outside.

Rycharde took his gun and sword then followed them. He paused when he realized that Selphie was right behind him.

"And you, Lady Selphie, will stay inside."

"Aww man!" Selphie stamped her foot as Rycharde closed the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Rinoa felt a dull soreness in her eyes as she tried to focus on something, anything. She tried and tried but saw and felt nothing. Finally, the darkness gave way to a vast field with tall yellow grass swaying violently in the wind. The sun was setting and the plains in front of her were made up of dark golden hues. What she first thought was her heartbeat turned out to be the constant pounding of drums in the far off distance. The sound reverberated and shook the ground; in turn she felt her pearl-stringed earrings shake with each beat. She didn't know how or why, but from the thousands of calculations that effortlessly floated their way across her mind, she knew _they_ were approaching and would engage within the hour.

"The Imperial expansion ends here." The words left her lips with confidence and she subconsciously touched the small flower decorations holding most of her long black hair in an intricate bun. Most of her hair was swept away from her face and pinned back, while the rest of her hair fell freely beside either side of her face. The Wind Magic carried her voice across the massive fleet behind her, which was hidden from view. Several Witches, all wearing differently colored cheongsam dresses similar to the intrepid General herself, had been linking their spells of Air and Water to create a mirage.

She knew herself. She knew her enemy. She had won already.

_I don't know myself. It's an act. I just want everyone to see what they want to see, hear what they want to hear.

* * *

_

She rubbed her forehead and took another sip of her cold coffee. She could no longer study or focus on anything at all. It had been three hours since that shy guy in her Physics class said he would call. She looked in the mirror and saw that her hair tied was up in a loose ponytail while her oversized university football team sweater and worn out jeans completely hid her body.

"What makes you think he would call someone who looks like crap?" she asked herself sarcastically.

In response, a high-pitched ring sounded from her phone. She watched as her own mirrored face took on a scared expression. She jumped over the dormitory bed and looked at the caller ID, holding her breath as her heart rate zoomed to unimaginable heights.

_Oh my god. It's him. Oh-my-god. Okay, calm down… calm down…_

But it was too late. As soon as she reached for the phone, she felt the static electricity from getting nervous just barely manifesting itself in the room. Sparks flew and she screamed as the lights flickered on and off a few times until finally, she was left in darkness.

"Not again…" she heard her roommate whine from the next room.

She sighed and hoped that faulty electrical wiring could be blamed for the shortages once more.

_Eventually someone will find out. And then what? Expulsion? Maybe there are others like me, maybe they can help it go away. Yeah…

* * *

_

She walked for days, refusing to leave the _hell_ Ellone had recreated. Ellone was hiding in it because only there was she free to use all of her power with no restraint. The laws of the universe bended to Ellone's will in this place and there was nothing she or anyone from Deling could do once inside.

So she walked.

There was no sense of time or direction, yet she already knew why she couldn't find him. It was because he was already dead. She also felt her own corporeal body decomposing, no longer able to host the power she embodied. Her withering sense of time came only from the amount of dust, dried blood and sweat that caked onto her armor.

What looked to be a rock in the distance grew into an armored body of what was left of her Knight as she approached a bend. She knelt down and clenched her teeth as she took her gloves off. Clean fingers closed his eyes in a vain attempt to make the man look like he was just sleeping.

"Damn you, Ellone!" she shouted to nobody in particular. One more look at the torn body of her Knight and tears threatened to cloud her vision. "He trusted you!"

There was no answer. Her voice was engulfed by the thickly toxic air and dissipated into silence. Fatigued, she fell to the ground. Normally she would feel her hands and knees burning upon contact with the dry and parched land, but the body was no longer functioning. Like sand through her fingers, the hold on her magic began to slip away from her body.

Light reflected off the plates covering her shoulder and she looked up only to be blinded. She raised an arm to block the rays and watched as a winged form stepped out from the light. Realizing who it was, she began to move away in an attempt to keep herself from looking directly at Ellone's eyes.

"Why are your people such fools?" Ellone innocently asked as she cocked her head to the side, shiny mouse-brown hair bobbed with the movement. "No matter how many times you live, you always fall for the same mistakes." Ellone began to slowly pursue the dying Witch, her head still cocked to the side.

_Just wait a little longer. I'm coming. _The armored woman's thoughts were directed to her Knight. Although he was no longer there, she transmitted her thoughts as though he was, like they did every day for the past few hundred years.

"Come now, you can't rest if you don't give _it_ to me."

The armored Witch turned around and smirked. She spat at Ellone's perfectly polished shoes. "Then I won't rest."

"You… _bitch_!" Ellone shrieked and instantly the younger woman's body and embodiment split like glass into hundreds of thousands of pieces. Ellone screamed in frustration as each piece disappeared into the murky nothingness that surrounded her. Only after the deed was done did Ellone to realize she was tricked into irreversibly destroying the Witch instead of absorbing her power.

* * *

"Master Leonhart!" Rinoa reached out and tried to undo the thick contraptions, which bound him to some sort of metal device. Her hands passed through him and everything she tried to touch. He seemed to be in pain and although his mouth moved as he spoke, she heard nothing.

A tall man with neatly combed blond hair and a long white coat entered the room and walked through her. He smiled at the Knight then ticked off various notes on his clipboard while speaking. Leonhart seemed defeated by something he said and silently stared at the ground instead of replying.

"What is this place?" Rinoa asked herself. She looked at herself and realized she was wearing a thin white robe unlike anything she had owned before.

It was then someone finally answered.

* * *

"You're at the Deling City Hospital, Miss Leonhart." A female doctor in pale blue scrubs said as she removed the intravenous drip from Rinoa's arm.

"Hospital?" Rinoa squinted as pale green morning light poured in through the windows of the sterile room.

"Yes, good to see you finally coming about. How are you feeling?" A female nurse in white scrubs came into the room and handed the doctor something to sign and a small envelope.

"Hungry."

The doctor made a motion and the nurse nodded as she left to get solid food. "Do you remember anything?"

"Is… is Master Leonhart here, too?"

A long pause broke the conversation, as the doctor continued to sign documents.

"I'm sorry, Miss Leonhart. He is not."

Rinoa stared at the woman blankly.

"It would have been a tragedy for the chateau had you also… Oh." Just then, the nurse returned with a tray of hot food and placed it on the table beside the bed before leaving. Rinoa felt her mouth water at the smells. "Please eat as much as you can. My name is Dr. Chekova." Rinoa nodded and the doctor lowered her voice while placing the tray on Rinoa's lap. "If you need anything, it is extremely important that you ask for me only. Many doctors here cannot be trusted with your kind."

Rinoa's eyes widened. "My kind?"

"You were specifically placed under my care for that reason. I have to get going now, as there are other patients I must tend to." Rinoa nodded while stuffing her face. "This was left for you." The doctor placed the envelope on Rinoa's lap and quickly left the room.

Rinoa refused to take a break from eating due to the sheer amount of starvation she felt. Having nothing to do while eating but look at but the envelope and fiddle with the open back of her thin white robe, she eventually found herself consumed with enough curiosity to stop eating and open it.

She blinked as the wheel shaped wax seal easily separated itself from the paper. _Anyone could have read it, if it's that easy to open... _She unfolded the white parchment and blinked again as she turned it over, finding nothing written on it. She looked at the bedside table and spotted her glasses, reaching over she grabbed and placed them on. As she resumed her position on the bed, her fingers lightly brushed over the inside of the folded paper. What seemed like brown colored ink quickly spread across the page wherever her hand touched. _Maybe not._ Something felt strangely familiar about her actions, but she cast the thought aside in favor of reading.

_ Rinoa,  
I have discovered an unusual damage done to you, caused with the intent to limit your vision and ability to use Magic.  
As the strongest Healer in Galbadia, I was surprised when I found that I could not reverse it.  
Only someone with advanced knowledge of genetics, someone from Esthar, could have done this to you at an early age._

Perhaps whoever did this wanted you to live among people, to realize moral judgments and to nurture a will of your own.  
Treasure your experiences on the outside, for it is something we share, and something that many of our sisters will never have.  
Do your best to get through the hard times that await you. 

_Keeper of Alexander, Seeker of Mystics  
Yume_

Rinoa reread the letter twice, then three times to make sure she had read it right. Normally she'd be putting two and two together, realizing that Yume was the dark skinned woman who had used a powerful magic on her body before she found herself in the hospital, but all her mind could think about was "damage" and "limit".

_Does this mean… I'll never be as powerful as other Witches?_ Rinoa thought to herself, frightened. She never realized it previously, but the instinct to become more powerful had stirred within her even when she was just standing near the other Witch.

Rinoa carefully folded the paper then moved the tray away from her lap, finding she didn't have the strength to lift it off and place it on the table. She slithered out of the bed and then tried to walk towards the door. She walked two steps until her legs gave out and she grabbed onto the edge of her bed, pulling the blanket and tray down with her. The tray and its contents crashed towards the floor, getting the attention of the nurse from earlier, who was just outside the room. The woman immediately rushed into the room with an angry look on her face.

"Meeses Leeonhart, you'd not be wanting to stand just yet!" she said in a thick countryside accent reminiscent of farmers from Dollet.

"What day is it?" Rinoa whispered as the woman helped her back to the bed.

"Monday. The sixth of March, is it not?"

"What?" Rinoa frowned as her voice sounded far more loud and demanding than she had meant to. "Forgive me, Madame. Did you just say March 6?" she asked while lowering her voice.

The woman in white scrubs nodded, a confused look in her large eyes.

Rinoa couldn't believe it. _It's been months... Even my birthday has passed, yet I feel like I had just slept for one night. _

"I want—I have to go home now. I must see Master Leonhart as soon as possible. Can you please tell Doctor Chekova for me?" Rinoa's voice was filled with urgency, and the nurse nodded, seeming to understand that her request was serious.

"Of course!"

The woman hurried out of the room and Rinoa straightened herself up as she sat on the bed. She hoped that the doctor and nurse wouldn't try to keep her at the hospital any longer than needed. She hated hospitals and as her memories came flooding back to her, she realized that she had so many questions to ask everyone. Even Selphie.

_I must get out of this place. _

Her left hand subconsciously felt at a clip that someone must have placed onto her hair for her. _If they don't help me out of this place any sooner, I'll make them help me._

Rinoa's hand paused and she shook her head.

_What's wrong with you, Rinoa?_


	18. Chapter 18

"We're not sure who sent them. I'm so sorry, Miss." A nurse said as she leafed through a pile of haphazardly stacked papers behind a counter. "Everyone on staff was under the assumption that it was a relative of yours." The nurse lifted a page and held it towards Rinoa. "The initial 'L' was written on all incoming records. You can see for yourself, Miss."

Rinoa looked at the records and saw that for each week she stayed at the hospital the exact same delivery was made. "Surely there must be something else."

"Blue roses are affordable by only the highest of aristocracy. Shumi travelers imported various plants from the Nortes Mountains 50 years ago. Since then, they have been reproduced in the fields surrounding Winhill. Your flowers must have been from Winhill, Miss."

"Winhill…"

"Then you know who it is?"

"I… don't know… I somewhat remember receiving these roses when I was younger." _Much younger. _Rinoa gathered her crutches with a troubled look on her face. "Thank you for trying, Madame." She made her way to Doctor Chekova, who was waiting at the other end of the hall. The doctor's arms were crossed over her chest and she carefully watched anyone who passed by. Rinoa paused to catch her breath and lifted a rose to her face.

"Be careful with those, Miss Leonhart. Although the scent of blue roses are known to be a mild sedative, it's not well known that they are a mild hallucinogen to Witches."

"Hallucinogen?"

"A drug that alters and distorts your perceptions. Be mindful of who sends you it, as those flowers are not a natural phenomenon of this world. Esthar's army used concentrated forms of it as a weapon before Galbadia found the antidote."

* * *

Rinoa pensively stared out of the carriage as it wove through empty streets shrouded in darkness. She twirled the light blue rose between her fingers and turned to look out the small carriage window for a third time. _I felt it again… someone's eyes were on me._ Beside her was Amelie, a fashionable looking young woman with mousy brown hair, and across from her was Miwa, a silent woman with deeply set almond shaped eyes. When they departed from Deling Hospital, Amelie explained that they were hired to overlook Rinoa's physical therapy and assist her in clothing. After thanking them for the help, Rinoa spent the whole trip wondering why. _Master Leonhart would never hire such specific workers for a Housekeeper. It makes no sense. Perhaps it is because of my trouble walking. _Rinoa was summoned out of her thoughts as she noticed that the other woman was finally speaking, and to her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Rinoa blushed at her own rudeness.

"Do you… feel pain?" silky straight dark hair moved in waves as the woman made a gesture towards Rinoa's leg, anticipating that Rinoa may not have understood what she said.

Rinoa nodded. The woman's accent was not thick, but it was an accent she had been completely unfamiliar with. "Yes, a little." Rinoa grimaced as she remembered the fall she took earlier.

"When we… are in the house, I will… mix something for pain."

"Thank you."

"Maistresse Leonhart, I apologize on her behalf. Miwa is from Shumi and does not speak our language well. The previous Maistre of the Leonhart family had many ties to the Shumi. Her being here is a courtesy. She may seem young, but she is a highly talented practicien of several alternative medicines…"

As Rinoa tried to listen, the feeling of paranoia continued to grow in the pit of her stomach. It was a sort of dread she hadn't felt since she was a teenager and it was back the moment she had woken up. She had also been remembering things she never did before, places she never went, people she never met, and emotions she never felt. Although she was slightly aware of such feelings and memories in the past, they had never manifested themselves when she was awake. She always assumed them to be the product of her overactive imagination. They would fade from her memory like a puff of smoke into nothingness once she was back in the real world.

* * *

The tension in the Salon de Compagnie of Chateau Leonhart was the highest it had ever been. Reflected in the gold-framed mirror mounted above the fireplace were seventeen butlers and maids who neglected to wear their uniforms with utmost propriety. With the management system in disarray, several of the chateau's servants had organized and enjoyed nightly chess battles between their two factions. Although Rycharde was known for his superior playing skill, it seemed that he finally met his match.

"Rycharde has been rather edgy lately."

"This game is has me on edge as well, it has been going on for three days!"

"I wouldn't say it's the games. Did you not notice him this morning?"

"After all the recent happenings, just pretend that you did _not_ notice him."

Lauren placed a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear as Rycharde purposely slammed a black chess piece onto the board. A sneer graced her features and muffled whispers erupted throughout the room.

_Forgetful old man. Can you not bleedin' see that your queen and king are now defenseless?_

Lauren instantly formulated various plans in her mind for the kill.

_So… which shall I off first? I could end it all in three moves should I go for his King. Nevertheless, teaching him a bloody lesson by clearing the board should prove to be much… much more interesting._

Without a second thought, Lauren moved her white knight in a discreet manner towards the black queen.

Rycharde's face twitched as he tried to contain his grin, while Lauren mistook it for a nervous habit. His rook then took out one of her pawns, as the knight had been protecting it previously.

The dark haired woman ignored the minor setback and remained on her planned course of action. Each move she made seemed to advance pieces towards the black queen. Yet for each move she made, Rycharde would send her on a chase while picking off her defenses. Eventually Rycharde's black knight defeated her white queen and she let out a breath of frustration she didn't know she was holding in.

_You insignificant old man!_

His face didn't show any hints of satisfaction. A few butlers were praising Rycharde's craftiness in low voices while others were openly applauding.

_How dare you make a fool of me! You have been leading me on, allowing me to go in bloody circles for the past nights!_

Before another move could be made, a large woman burst into the room and everyone began to scramble for the exits.

"Now whot in blazes might yew all be doing? Them floors won't clean 'emselves!" she bellowed.

Within seconds, eighteen servants were pouring out the doors while the younger ones hollered and cheered for both Rycharde and the money they had put on him.

"Did you 'ear me? The Master is back t'night! So you best get to working and put an end to all this tomfoolery!" The woman waved a ladle in a threatening manner as they rushed past, as if to emphasize her point further.

"Heey, wait for me!" Selphie screamed as she latched onto Ballari's arm.

"If 'Ma sees us, she'll have our hides!"

"I know, I know." Selphie looked back with a worried expression on her face. "Rycharde seems a little strange lately, don't ya think?"

"That man is always strange."

"Hmm…."

"Ay! Watch where you're going!"

"Waah!" Selphie screamed as she tumbled onto a stairwell. She sat up and rubbed her head. "I'm good! I'm good!"

* * *

Upon entering the chateau, Rinoa was astonished to find an assembly waiting for her arrival. Brown eyes took in the sight of everyone standing at attention and awaiting orders. Among the workers of the chateau were several sharply dressed men and women with eager expressions on their faces. Rinoa recognized them as high society lawyers. As her assistants began to explain the situation, the familiar sight of short red hair caught her eyes. Without delay, she gathered the crutches under her arms and followed.

"Sefie?" Rinoa called out. Instead of responding, Selphie turned and entered the kitchens as though she hadn't heard anything.

The two assistants turned from Rycharde and looked in Rinoa's direction. Making an exasperated sigh, Amelie ran towards Rinoa and held her still. "Maistresse Leonhart, please calm down. There will be time for that later." Confused, Rinoa continued to look in the direction of the kitchens. "For now, let us get you to your rooms. Miwa?"

Miwa made a slight bow towards Rycharde, and the man nodded. The butler then began to relay the necessary information to the chateau's workers and immediately they rushed to whatever needed doing.

Leading Rinoa up the winding staircase, Miwa took her to the Grand Appartement de la Reine. They went through the salon, past the antechamber and then finally stopped at the bedchamber.

"Miwa, why are we here?" Rinoa asked from the large, softly covered bed she sat upon. Heavy rose-colored curtains held back by gold rope covered the tiered windows, while the rest of the room had a warm, feminine feel about it. Gilded furniture, and oil paintings of mostly women covered the walls. Straight across from the bed was a prominently placed painting which depicted a pale-skinned, dark haired man with green eyes, his arms wrapped around a brunette with sincere blue eyes.

"This is your room, is it not?" shiny black hair made waves as the shorter woman rifled through a red, silk-covered box filled with exotic trinkets.

Rinoa raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "No, it surely is not my room." Rinoa slowly rocked from side to side on the bed as she looked at the painting. _Wherever I move, their eyes seem to be looking at me… scary._

"Rycharde told me… it is yours now."

Without announcement, Amelie and five maids carrying Rinoa's old artifacts and other packages entered the room. They immediately began to fill drawers and closets with clothing she had never seen before. Ballari was one of the maids and Rinoa noticed the unsure smile on her friend's face the very moment she entered.

"Ay, long time no see... Do hope you're feeling better." The woman opened her palm to show a smooth silver ring. "I made sure this wasn't lost."

"Thank you, Ba. I'm so glad to see you, too." Rinoa unhooked her chain and put it on, it made a small clinking noise as it touched the Master's ring. "Oh… have you seen Selphie?"

Ballari barely hid her cringe. "No, I haven't. I have some work to do… and so does she. I'll be seeing you later?" Before Rinoa could answer, the brunette was hurrying through the antechamber and Miwa was standing in front of her with an alarmed expression.

"Yes?"

"You cannot… wear this." The woman gasped as she lifted the smooth silver ring on Rinoa's necklace and shook it.

"Why not? It is one of the few things I have ever owned…" Rinoa said as she protectively removed the ring from Miwa's hands.

"You must not." The woman shook her head as she enunciated the words as clearly possible. "It is… disturbing your balance. _chikara_…" The rest of the words were lost as Miwa began to babble in a language Rinoa didn't understand.

"What is the matter?" Amelie interrupted.

"She's saying that I cannot wear this." Rinoa said as she held up the ring, holding it. Miwa shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Maistresse Rinoa, please listen to her. She knows what is best for you."

Rinoa pouted and looked at Miwa. It was then she somehow realized that there was no malice in the other woman's request. Rinoa was not trying to read the woman's mind at all, instead, Miwa's expression somehow made everything clear to her._ I understand. I must not wear it. My power will not manifest in the way it was meant to._ Miwa dropped her intense gaze and Rinoa blinked.

"Alright." Rinoa gave in, slightly blushing as she removed the ring from her necklace and placed it in the drawer beside the bed. She looked at the ring longingly as she closed the drawer.

The maids left the room and Amelie began to assemble a gray toned outfit for Rinoa out of the clothing available. "For work, this will have to do until the designers have delivered my orders for your size." She eyed Rinoa's figure and then a bodice. "You need to eat more."

Miwa nodded in agreement as she stirred the contents of a small cup. She then handed it to Rinoa with her palms up and her head lowered.

"Work?"

"You're the owner of this chateau, Maistresse. Rycharde told me you have much work to do." Rinoa coughed and choked as she downed the bitter tasting contents. "I'm sure you'll be able to use the crutches in this…"

"I'm the… what?"

* * *

"I…I refuse to sign this!" Rinoa's voice shook with every word as she threw several legal documents onto the floor. "…All of these!"

Unmoved by her tirades, Rycharde continued to speak. "Rinoa, we need you to sign them as soon as possible. Everyone here is on a very busy schedule."

"Where's Master Leonhart?" Rinoa directed the question to no one in particular as she looked around the crowded office. Her eyes stopped and squinted at a middle-aged man. He had a perfectly curled moustache and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You… You know something, don't you Sire…" _I remember that powdered face._ The man turned towards Rycharde as if in question. Rycharde then tilted his head to the side in a seemingly threatening manner.

The middle-aged man stood up and nervously picked up every paper that littered the floor. "Rinoa Leonhart, it is… for the best that you do sign these documents. I'm sorry we had to be the bearer of such news, but your husband did die the night you had fallen into a coma."

Rinoa lost her composure and held onto the edge of the Master's desk for support. Her heart sank and for a few seconds she couldn't breathe. Her mind desperately searched for the precious memories she had of him. _Memories? Is that all he is to me now?_ She reached for the carved ring on her necklace and held onto it as tightly as she could.

Breathe, Rinoa.

Rinoa trembled as she took in some air. Everyone was staring at her, still awaiting her answer.

She shook her head and sat down at the desk. "He's not dead." The richly dressed solicitors in the room collectively sighed in response.

"Selphie said the same thing." Rycharde said as he rubbed his temples.

"Selphie! Is something wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong. She's just… There's more a pressing issue at hand. In case you have not yet realized, Rinoa Leonhart, you were Master Squall Leonhart's wife."

Rinoa's face turned white.

_I knew something was wrong. I knew it the moment I came back to the house. The mystical air I had felt every day since I first came is now gone._ Pieces of the puzzle in Rinoa's mind began to fall into place while others began to fall out. _The Master was Squall Leonhart? Impossible…I was married to him and now he is dead? Impossible!_

"As the new Master of the chateau, you will have much to do. Until you sign these papers, none of it can be done. If you care about Squall Leonhart and the legacy he built when he was alive, then you will sign these. He had reasons for doing things such as marriage… the way he did." Rycharde then added in a low whisper, "Trust me."

Rinoa nodded slowly. "I'll do it. For him. I'll take care of his life's work." _And more importantly, I will find who did this to him._ The image of a blond man with fangs bared flashed in her mind. _It was that man. I know it._

"Before you begin, a message from Deling's Inner City was received this morning. They wanted to inform you that a Mentor is on her way. She will be staying at the chateau to guide you."

Rinoa's mouth was agape. She completely forgot that the Master had contacted the government for one. _Thank you, Master._ She closed her mouth and smiled. _I will learn everything I need from her._

"Your dinner will be served at 8'oclock in the dining hall."

Rinoa nodded and began to read a document with determination. "Thank you, Rycharde."

Rycharde restlessly rubbed at his temples again, it seemed as though he was deciding whether or not to speak.

Rinoa looked up. "Is there something else, Rycharde?"

"No… Nothing."

* * *

Rinoa sighed deeply as she turned in her new bed. It was as soft as her new silk sleeping gowns. Despite the material comforts and fatigue, her mind was far from rest. Over and over it replayed the most recent events she could remember. _How can the Master be Squall Leonhart? It's absurd. Squall Leonhart is over 100 years old. If the Master is Squall, then who was the old man that everyone saw? Why did they work so hard to trick me, of all people, into marrying Squall Leonhart? It's all so impractical._ She thought about the emotions she was supposed to feel and could come to only one conclusion. She squeezed her eyes tightly to stop tears from flowing. Crying meant that she believed he was truly gone. "Where are you?" she whispered to herself. _Everything that happened must be a big mistake. Everything will work out fine once the Master comes back._

Rinoa's descent towards the world of dreams was halted by an angry whisper. "You should have never taken it off." Her eyes snapped open and she became aware of the scent of roses flooding the room. Panic-stricken; she found herself unable to move as she scanned the dark room.

Deciding to face her fears for once, Rinoa used all the courage she had to lift herself up from the bed and put her robe on._ I… I can do it._ She reached for her glasses but instead touched a vase filled to the brim with blue roses. All the courage she had mustered up to simply move was now gone. The smell of blue roses and the feel of cold surfaces were both disturbingly familiar.

She gasped in bewilderment as her legs swung over the side of the bed of their own accord and her body stood up. _What is happening to me?_ She tried to shout but no sound came from her mouth. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as her body swayed across the room. Every empty vase in sight was filled with light blue roses.

_I must be dreaming… I can't walk. I'm just imagining that I was drugged, like the doctor said…  
_

Rinoa's body stopped in front of the full-length mirror and she looked at her reflection. On her neck, her mother's ring shined sinisterly through the darkness. Her eyes then traveled up towards her head. The face was hers but short black hair and a sad smile greeted her. Rinoa's lips trembled as she willed her right hand to lift up and reach the woman on the other side. Just as her hand and the one in the reflection were about to meet, cold white hands came through the mirror and pulled Rinoa through. She shrieked in terror but a small croak was the only thing that left her throat.

Rinoa felt the physical pain of being pulled at an extremely fast speed through a cold passageway that seemed to have no end. Although her body felt weightless, she saw the wind blowing through her hair. According to the book she read, it was the feeling Vampires had when traveling through the shadows. She tried to focus on her surroundings but all she could see were the passing blurs of gray and all she heard was the fluttering wing-like cloak of her captor. She eventually squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to avoid fainting.

Her skin tingled as the sensation of a floor underneath her became a reality. She was back in her room it seemed. The rose-colored curtains were now deep red, the furniture was completely different and there were no roses in sight. Whatever thoughts occupied her mind instantly evaporated as her body picked itself up from the floor.

Moving like a marionette, Rinoa walked through the antechamber and into the salon. The salon now had a grand piano in it, and seated behind it was a pale-skinned man with long dark hair.

"Take up your notes." he ordered.

He smiled warmly and arranged his own copy of a score as Rinoa's body stiffly obeyed his commands. As soon as he was satisfied, he played the introductory bars to his music.

"Sing once again for me, Heartilly."


	19. Chapter 19

Black high heeled boots made with the finest of Galbadian leather made faint clicking noises as a richly dressed woman appeared on top of a moving train. She walked along its shiny surface, unaffected by the changing directions and strong winds. Her long straight hair was as black as midnight, as were the eyes of her deep, piercing gaze.

All she could see was the path ahead. She didn't know how long she had been on this path but she no longer cared. Every now and then she would reminisce about her pain and loss, yet one thought dominated her being: revenge.

She curiously looked below her feet, as though her eyes recognized something beyond the metal.

Inside a pristinely decorated private compartment, two green-eyed women who could easily be mistaken for sisters were on their way to Galbadia from Timber. Anyone could tell from their extravagantly chosen clothing that one of them was a Witch. The Witch was engrossed in a book filled with nautical maps while her Knight – who looked younger and shorter in stature – looked out the window and at the passing farmland scenery with interest. Both women had dark smudges across their bright eyes, boldly marking them as members of a pirate clan.

As though a switch was flipped on inside of her, the Knight jumped to her feet and looked around the room as if expecting something to lash out at her. _I smell blood._

_Reina? _The Witch cautiously put her book down and stood up. She sensed the alarm in the other woman and panic began to set in. As though it was masked until just then, the presence of a strong Witch began to overwhelm her.

The dark haired woman weightlessly stepped through the roof and into the compartment. She tilted her head to the side as soon as her eyes met with the other Witch.

"Hello, Faris."

Within seconds, the short Knight was between the two women.

_Don't Reina. She's too strong._

_But…!_

_Get back._

Reina quietly stepped out from between them, while her eyes remained steadily fixed on the dark haired woman. Although her life was spent protecting Faris, she often felt like Faris was the one protecting her. No matter how much her mind and body had been tempered to perfection by Garden, Faris continued to treat her like a child. _Why can't you trust me to take care of things?_

Faris believed that Witches and Knights should never be more to each other than a Witch and a Knight. If a bond is too strong – especially if it's thicker than water – the Knight will eventually fail. History proved it. Because of history, Faris saw to it that no matter what the situation, Reina would never fail. Nobody except for Faris knew that they were blood sisters and nobody would ever know. _I'll tell you someday. _Faris folded her arms across her chest. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The dark haired woman scowled. "You don't remember… _me_?" At the last word, the woman moved some long hair away from her pale face and held it back, the way she used to wear it long ago.

"It can't be! You were stripped of your status! Your power was…I was there and I personally… How did you become so…?" Faris staggered back and licked her lips while Reina's eyes flickered from one woman to the other.

"For me, nothing is impossible."

"What do you want from me?"

The woman took a seat and idly flipped through Faris' book. "Twenty-seven years ago, Ultimecia had an urgent foretelling. Oh yes, I'm _sure_ you remember it well. 'A descendant with an immeasurable potential will be born under this moon.' We all used to be such good friends, especially Ultimecia and I. We used to busy ourselves with things like world conquest, new energy sources, information technology… we were well on our way to building a continent that would be far more advanced than Esthar."

"That has nothing to do with us."

She coyly ignored the woman's comment and lowered her voice. "So it seems Ultimecia didn't tell you a little something about that foretelling. 'The woman is far too strong to be just any descendant. Theoretically she may end up as powerful as Hyne.' Ultimecia was determined to search for the descendant but I didn't quite like the possibility of someone being stronger than myself."

"What a pity."

"So I took care of things. At least I thought I did."

"I still don't know what you're talking about and I don't think I care, either."

"But you should! I hear you are to be a _Mentor_ for someone at Chateau Leonhart. It is _she_, is it not?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Should you not tell me, your Knight dies." Reina clenched her fists and gulped.

"You wouldn't."

The dark woman's eyes widened with anger. "You dare test me?"

A large chunk of ice flew past Faris' hair, pinning her Knight onto the compartment's walls. The impaled young woman's body sunk in place, her face still in a surprised expression.

"REINA!" Faris howled at the top of her lungs. _She casted it without even moving a muscle. Without any chant. Without even looking! If she's this strong…_ Faris instantly raised her hands, casting the most complicated offensive Wind spell she had ever done. It sheared the other woman's clothes from all directions but not once did it touch her skin. Faris then summoned an immense gust of wind that destroyed the entire compartment and continued to rip everything apart. Debris and dust flew past the two women while screams and shouts from the other cars began to fill the air with even more noise.

The dark haired woman continued to sit perfectly still. The moment Faris stopped her onslaught of spells, the woman stood up and her ripped skirts became whole again.

"This is how one properly uses Wind."

Faris heaved as the air pressure around her quickly began to drop. Her ears popped and she gulped in vain to adjust. _How can someone manipulate the air in such a way! _She fell to her knees and clutched her chest. _I'm sorry, Reina. I wanted to tell you everything. _She twitched as blood began to seep out of her eyes and mouth. _I'm your sister. _"Nobody will let you go near her, Edea." She spat as she cursed the woman's name.

Long black hair slowly recessed in length, becoming a wavy platinum mane with a shine of pale thin face with dark eyes became a finely featured one with jade eyes. Finally, the decadent Galbadian clothing transformed into layers upon layers of darkly colored seafaring jackets.

"Shhhhh… I know."

The bleeding woman watched in horror as her mirror image gently knelt down beside her and smiled. Edea stroked the side of Faris' face as she absorbed the other woman's power against her will. She then reached for Faris' collar, where a small silver pin in the shape of an angel's wing was pinned onto the fabric.

Her eyes widened as she ripped the pin off and tenderly held it. The metal's shape began to contort between her fingers as Edea raised it to her hair, closing her eyes. The pin transformed into a hairclip with the angel wing insignia. Edea sighed with contentment as she heard the familiar sound of it clasping onto her hair, holding it back.

_I'm a Witch again._

* * *

The sound of barking panged her ears like a dull ache. Annoyed, Rinoa tossed herself in the large bed once more. Somewhere outside, Angelo was trying to make everyone go deaf. Rinoa covered her head with a stray silk pillow and it did nothing to buffer the noise.

_Angelo._

Knowing full well that the dog can't listen in on her thoughts, she propped herself upright and groaned. Her hair was a mess and dark streaks were under her eyes.

"Angelo!" she screamed.

Nobody answered and the barking continued.

"Will somebody get the dog?" Rinoa directed her shout to the room beside hers.

She pulled herself to the edge of the bed, grabbed her glasses and lifted up a stylish cane that Amelie had brought. Rinoa didn't notice as a small blue petal fell to the floor. She then stepped into her slippers and pulled a thick robe on as she walked out of the room. _Where is everyone?_

Rinoa pulled the robe tightly around herself as she located both Amelie and Miwa peacefully resting in the salon. They were fully dressed and it looked as though they had fallen asleep in the middle of working.

"Miwa? Ame-" Rinoa paused and decided to not wake them. _They probably worked all night. How else can they sleep through all this noise? _Rinoa left the two and quietly walked into the hall.

As Rinoa made her way to the edge of the grand staircase, her dark brown eyes crossed in confusion when she found Ballari asleep on the floor, leaning against the banisters in her full uniform.

"Ba-Ballari?" Rinoa whispered as she prodded at the maid. She gave up trying and carefully descended the stairs at a steady pace. _What's the matter with her? _Rinoa looked at the foyer clock and rubbed her forehead. _Perhaps the schedule has changed because– _Rinoa bit her lip at the thought._ –because Master Leonhart is no longer here._

Rinoa shook her head and made a turn, going straight towards the main rear exit of the chateau, and where Angelo seemed to be. Her small fingers fumbled with a latch on the painted glass doors until they finally opened and cold, foggy air lazily wafted into the chateau. Rinoa gave her eyes a few moments to adjust to the overcast morning and stepped onto the terrace. The faint sound of chimes dancing in the wind did little to ease her stress.

"Angelo!"

The barking paused for a few beats and then resumed. Rinoa squinted and saw a tuft of brown fur roaming at the far end of the terrace. _That dog… _With the aid of her cane, she angrily stomped her way to the end of the cobblestone strip.

"Here girl," Rinoa said as sweetly as possible while extending her hand. Angelo panted for a few moments, went in a circle, and then made a beeline straight into the forested area that surrounded the chateau. Rinoa took one step and found her slippered foot in slightly moist grass. "Wonderful." Rinoa muttered through gritted teeth as she stepped back up.

Rinoa then put two fingers to her lips and made a loud whistle. She stood still for a few moments and Angelo didn't answer. Shrugging, she decided to go back into the house. As she touched the door, she paused and strained her ears. A faint whisper was heard amongst the rustling of leaves and the chimes. She didn't quite hear it before.

Rinoa quickly turned around and blinked in consternation. "Ange..lo…?" she called out as she walked back to the edge of the terrace. She took one more look back at the chateau and leaned on her cane in thought. There was something else that she wanted to see in the forest. Now might be the only time she would get a chance to look.

Within minutes, Rinoa's sedentary legs began to feel like they were dead weights. She could feel them beginning to throb yet she continued to stumble through the budding trees, not even knowing what she was looking for. _It almost feels the same as back then._ Rinoa took in a shallow breath and stopped walking. _Back then?_ _How long has it been? It feels like just a few days but... _She ran a hand down the side of her face as she looked up towards the sky. _I remember everything so clearly._

_We were falling like snowflakes. No, it was more like time had stopped. Like we were weightless. When I touched him, I finally knew who he was. Everything was so perfect._

_It was like heaven._

Rinoa sniffled as her eyes began to water and lifted an arm to wipe her eyes. She momentarily forgot that she was holding a cane and staggered back into one of the trees. The roughness of the trunk jolted her back into reality. _This time he isn't here to catch me. _Rinoa whimpered and shakily stared into the foliage across from her, trying to contain her emotions. She couldn't help it and sniffled again. _Stop it._ Each time she blinked her eyes, they watered uncontrollably.

_I'll count to ten and push the memory of him away from my mind._

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

_Six. _

_Seven.. _

_Eight..._

A distant whisper interrupted the count. _"Just get back inside."_

Rinoa's heart skipped a beat and her eyes refocused. She straightened herself up and slowly looked around the spot she stood in, feeling both fear and anticipation. Her heartbeat raced faster as she saw Master Leonhart's form disappearing in the distance.

Just then, the sound of the bells at the chateau's top floors began to ring. Rinoa let out a long ragged breath as she looked towards the chateau. A flock of birds disturbed by the noise flew away from the chateau's direction and as they passed by, a small black feather floated down towards Rinoa. Hypnotized, her eyes followed the small feather until it landed at her feet. Immediately she looked back towards the forest and in a panic, she realized that she didn't know where he went.

_I won't go back inside this time._ She tightened her grip around the cane and made a loud groan as she willed her legs to move.

"Master Leonhart?" Rinoa called out in voice hoarse. A rumble of thunder in the distance reminded her of the coming rain and she wandered in the general direction she thought she saw him. Rinoa took in another ragged breath and screamed as loud as she could.

"Squall! Master Squall Leonhart!"

Rinoa wheezed and continued shouting until she was out of breath. As she continued to walk further away from the chateau, she tried to find evidence of the skirmish from months before. It didn't help that a whole season had passed. Nature had its way of healing time's scars.

Rinoa blinked then stopped at an old maple. _Swords_. She fingered a deep wound on the trunk while remembering the clash of metal. _It must have been this way._ She continued in a straight line until she reached a clearing. The grassy ground eventually became sand and although she already knew from the sound of the waves, she had wandered all the way out to the beaches.

_Master Leonhart must have gone here. _

She had seen the magnificent view from the chateau but never realized how desolate the place really was. It was colder and the wind constantly whipped at her robe.

_Master?_

Walking towards the shore, Rinoa tightly held onto her necklace. Onto hope.

_Can you hear me?_

She turned east and saw two elaborate tombstones in the distance.

_Are you really gone?_

The rising sun was filtered through the clouds, yet it stung her eyes as she walked closer to the graves. She lifted a hand to block the sun's rays as with each step her vision became further blurred.

_I see you when I'm asleep. I hear you when I'm awake._

_I don't know what to believe anymore._

* * *

Rycharde rubbed his eyes as he stood up. _What time is it? _He cleared his throat and straightened his suit, hoping that nobody noticed him. He looked around himself; thinking that perhaps the old age had finally got to him.

On his way to the lower levels, he stumbled over a leg that turned out to be Ballari's. It was the second time he found someone sleeping on his way to the stairs. _Something is not right._ He slowly made his way down the steps of the main staircase, noticing that everything in the house was eerily still. Servants were asleep in various chairs, sofas, in their desks, against the walls and on the floors. Moreover, the door to the back terrace was open. _A breach?_

Rycharde shook one of the younger butlers until his eyes opened. "Boy, get to the top floor and ring the bells to wake everyone up. Something strange is afoot."

The young man yawned then finally responded. "On my way, Sire."

Rycharde went to shut the glass doors and paused as he noticed some footprints. With a flourish, a small sheath appeared in his left hand and he warily walked out of the chateau.

Round green eyes widened at the sight of the old man arming himself. Selphie squeaked and followed the man quietly from a distance.

* * *

Rinoa shivered as a sudden gust bringing rain and seawater drenched her. She wrapped the robe over her head and a shiny object buried in the sand caught her eye. She carefully bent down and brushed some wet sand away from it. When she realized what it was, she began to frantically dig it out.

_What is this? It looks familiar yet I can't…_

The sound of an agonized monster startled Rinoa and she instinctively covered the object with her hands. She looked towards the forest and saw the figure of a tall man in a suit emerging from the falling leaves and twigs. She let out a shaky breath when she finally recognized Rycharde. Rinoa noticed an unusual energy in the way he was moving, from afar his movements could have been mistaken for a much younger man.

"Master Rinoa Leonhart! What are you doing out here! Have you lost your mind?"

"I saw him… I saw Master Leonhart." Rinoa slowly said between gritted teeth to keep them from chattering.

"You are not well, Rinoa. Come now, it's very cold. You need to get back inside." Rycharde gently held her up by the shoulders but she jostled herself out of his grip.

"I am not going back! I know what I saw!" Rinoa screamed hysterically and tears began to streak her face.

"Master Rinoa Leonhart, you will come back to the chateau! Now!" Rycharde roughly gripped the young woman and she fought back like a wild animal.

"NO!" Rinoa scratched at the older man and he slapped her. Rinoa touched the reddening side of her face and felt an uncontrollable urge building up in her stomach, telling her to fight back with magic. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut and rocked in place, holding onto the chain until her fists became white. "Why don't you believe me?" she whispered.

"My apologies—"

"He was there," Rinoa interrupted. "He was in the forest. I _know_ I saw him," Rinoa said in as level a voice as she could muster. "And you… you are no butler." she bit her tongue to keep her jaw from shaking. "I remember everything. I _know_ I'm not crazy."

"I am a butler." Rycharde looked towards the graves. "Today."

Rinoa gingerly rubbed the side of her face as an awkward silence passed between them. "Rycharde Leonhart, are you Squall Leonhart's-?"

The old man laughed as though she said the most ridiculous thing in the world, "No. I am not his father, or his grandfather, or whatever else you may be imagining. I was a member of the Klauser family before I… came here."

"Must everyone change their name when they work for the Leonharts?" Rinoa looked to the ground in embarrassment. The name Klauser was familiar somehow.

Rycharde's voice lowered. "Only a few of us did such. I changed my name for several reasons."

"To protect Master Leonhart?"

He cleared his throat. "To protect myself."

"You?"

"The important thing right now is to protect Squall Leonhart."

"Protect Squall Leonhart? But he is…"

"HAH!"

Rinoa and Rycharde jumped as a red headed fury in maid's uniform ran towards them with a large dog running in circles behind her.

"I knew it! You lying, conniving, MEAN old coot! I didn't believe any of it for a second!" Selphie pointed a finger at Rycharde while Angelo woofed in agreement.

"Selphie!" Rinoa exclaimed, somewhat relieved to see the girl back to her overactive self.

Selphie waved her arms up and down as she tried to explain. "See? Rin! He was lying! They're all lying! Master Leonhart has got to be alive! 'Ba and I have been—"

"Selphie…" Rycharde growled in a threatening tone and Rinoa smiled uneasily.

"The funeral here was a farce! F-A-R-C-E! I knew it the whole darn time!" Selphie stuck her tongue out. She stopped when she saw Rinoa's hands. "Heeey, what's that?"

Rinoa lifted up the heavy silver chain and showed them the pendant that hung on it. Although covered in sand, it stubbornly shone in the foggy sunlight. "I found a—"

"Griever," Rycharde whispered. "He has protected the Leonharts for generations."

"Um, doesn't Master Leonhart always wear that?" Selphie asked unsurely.

"This is… his?" Rinoa asked in a hoarse voice. _That can't be… I saw this once before…Why can't I remember? _"Perhaps it belongs to someone else? I'm fairly certain that—"

"There's only one." Selphie's face instantly mirrored Rinoa's pained expression. "Oh, Rin…" Selphie put an arm around Rinoa, trying to comfort her.

"Many people wanted him dead," Rycharde spoke gravely. "All he ever wanted was to be left alone. No more Witches, no more Knights, no more music. We thought if we could just give everyone what they want, that perhaps…"

Rinoa silently stared at the ocean. _There's only one. If there's only one, then…_

Selphie looked at the old man fiercely, "So you both planned this! What about the rest of _us_? What about Rinoa?"

The old lifted a hand to his chin. "This was not planned. Yet we've kept up the façade for so long that… "

Rinoa spoke up bitterly. "For so long that the lie became truth?" She dug her nails into the thick chain and tossed it at Rycharde. "Master Leonhart is a good liar." _More than I'll ever know. Was he just using me?_

"Calm down, Rin. I'm sure that…" Selphie pleaded.

"You think he's going to come back? After everyone is tired of his games? How are we supposed to go on living these lies, Sefie?"

Selphie averted her eyes as though she just realized something. "Lies..."

"Impossible," the two girls looked at Rycharde, who was holding out the dirty pendant. "Griever is not within it."

"What?" Selphie's eyes widened.

Rycharde looked towards the sea with worry, "I fear something horrible must have happened…"

"I don't understand." Rinoa blinked.

"Rin, a Guardian Force lives inside that pendant. Master Leonhart wore it for storing and using magic." Rinoa finally began to see what Selphie was hinting at. "The only possibility is that he summoned Griever and—"

"MAISTRESSE LEONHART!" Amelie shouted for Rinoa as she ran from the edge of the forest. Lauren scurried behind her, and a genuinely frightened look was on her face. Miwa slowly emerged from the forest and placed something black into her jacket. Rinoa couldn't tell what it was but it looked like a star with four points.

"Amelie?"

"You all must come to the chateau, quickly! And Maistresse, we must get you cleaned up at once!"

"Why? What happened?' Rinoa shouted back as she wiped her face.

"A wi… A Mentor has arrived! She is here to instruct you!" Lauren called out.

Rycharde whispered under his breath as he pocketed the necklace. "It's over, Rinoa. You must get on with your life as a Witch and as a Leonhart before you regret it."

_A Mentor. I'll learn from the hated women who caused the wars and taxed the poor. I'll become stronger than all of them. If the world will fear and hate me, so be it. Thank you, Master Leonhart. _

"You're mistaken, Rycharde. It has only begun."

* * *

_It has been a while…_Dark, cat-like eyes blinked in an attempt to see more clearly through the haze of water. _This corridor should take me straight to the quad. _Turning and revealing a small round mark on her forehead, she effortlessly swam through the underwater tunnel while holding a heavy prism mantle in one hand.

As she reached the end of the tunnel, the quad's fountain came into view. The hollow sound of voices above the rushing water alerted her of company and instinctively she draped the mantle around herself. She slowly rose from the water, while the prism fabrics of the mantle reflected the light around her, making her virtually invisible. Underneath the heavy fabric, a flimsy traditional ensemble that was drenched with water covered her mahogany skin.

"And that is why beginners like you need to have Protect and Shell stocked at all times," a man in training attire said to his young companion in a condescending tone. His purposeful strides reminded the woman of a cocky blonde who once wished to be a Knight.

The young apprentice struggled to tap out his notes on a device as he scurried behind the taller man. "Got it."

"And when you're skilled enough, like yours truly, you won't even need to use Protect and Shell."

"You're so cool, Bartz!"

"I know. Now get out of my way, I have an exam."

"But not as cool as Instructor Auron!" The apprentice laughed as he ran away.

"You little…!"

The tan skinned woman stifled a snort as the two raced out of her view. _Some things never change. _Carefully stepping out of the water, she touched her earrings to make sure they were still on. The earrings reflected the room's iridescent artificial lights and playfully flickered for a moment. Then, if pulled by invisible strings, water lifted away from her skin, hair and clothes. Her hands made a small motion and the water stilled. Suddenly, gravity took hold and the water splashed back down into the fountains. _Being a Failed Knight has its merits but I still hate this place. Yume owes me big time._

The cloaked woman opened the palms of her hands and a spiral of living ink danced until her objective was displayed. A message written in the Centran language climbed up her arms while a map fanned out, showing possible access points to the infirmary.

_(Y-30077810: Observe B.G and say hello to our good friend. We would very much like to see him again.)_


	20. Chapter 20

With an eager grin on his face, Irvine pulled the sultan curtains until a diffused morning light illuminated the suite.

"Quit it," Edward groaned as he turned his body away from the light. Stray blond locks covered his face as he spoke. "I know you can't wait to meet him but the man is a shadow."

Irvine took in a deep breath as he looked around the room. Modestly decorated with polished oak furniture, the suite was typical of a guest room within the Far East United Arts Club on St. Zack's Street.

"Mr. Arrowny's letter said that he'd be arrivin' this week. I intend to be downstairs when he does."

Irvine padded towards the wardrobe and opened it. Several boots were lined up and at the end of them was a small glass slipper. He allowed his eyes to dart towards the glass for only a moment before he grabbed a pair of dress shoes. "The man promised that he'd be on one of those A.M. trains and I'm stickin' to his promise."

"You said the exact same thing yesterday. You're far too young to be obsessing over a woman." Edward pulled his comforter up, drowning himself under a sea of silver and blue.

Irvine slammed the wardrobe shut. "I'm not bein' obsessed! Don't you find it the least bit strange that I can't find one girl in Deling City? One girl!! A professional Tracker like Mr. Arrowny is jus' what we need." Irvine slowly inched towards Edward, reaching out to pinch his side.

"What _you_ need. These morning rituals are utterly dreadful for my voice, I have to—RRH!" Edward clawed at Irvine, his hand just missing its intended target.

"See you downstairs, yuh'Highness!" Irvine tipped his hat just before he ran out of the room.

* * *

Rinoa shivered as she tried to move. _There it is again. That same feeling, like when I saw Yume. _

"You coming, Rin?" Selphie asked.

_Perhaps I'm sensing the __Mentor__. But how? The chateau is so far away. I feel someone closer… _Rinoa squinted as she took a good look around herself, her eyes suspiciously resting on Selphie for only a moment.

"Let's go Rin, it's pouring out here." Selphie placed one of her arms around Rinoa and lifted her up.

"Just a moment. Selphie, I…" Rinoa looked at the coastline once more to find a woman standing there, staring back at her. The hairs on the back of Rinoa's neck began to rise.

The woman's long brown hair was held back by a woven hairband. It was as though she was not quite there; her statuesque form was unaffected by the rain, the wind and the waves.

Rinoa blinked and the woman continued to stand eerily still, staring back at her. _I've seen that face somewhere before_.

The woman began to mouth a word that Rinoa couldn't understand. Her voice came out like an eerie whisper that seemed to be echoing in reverse.

Stunned, Selphie suddenly let go and Rinoa stumbled backwards. Rycharde had certainly sensed that something was amiss as he began to scan the area around them, as if expecting something.

Rinoa looked around as well, realizing that she had lost sight of the woman. _The strange feeling is gone, too._ "What—what was that?"

"S-Sorry, I-I just lost my grip!!" Selphie nervously answered as she helped Rinoa up. Her eyes were shifting pools of green despite the smile she put on. "Hee, sorry…!"

Rycharde cleared his throat and turned towards the direction of the chateau. "I didn't hear anything."

Rinoa frowned as she looked at Rycharde. _I didn't ask if you heard anything._

An awkward silence passed until Amelie came running towards them. She took Rinoa's other arm. "We must go, Maistresse!!"

"Hurry, now! We're getting drenched!" Lauren shouted while she gave a nervous glance towards the two graves. "Bloody… she's grieving over a man she hardly knew? … and all the way to the bleedin' beaches..." Lauren muttered under her breath.

"What an awful thing to say! You don't know that, Lauren! You don't know what they were like!" Selphie interjected. "Right, Rin?!"

Lauren sniffed. "I knew him longer than you two combined."

Rinoa felt her heart sink and averted her watering eyes. _Who do I trust?_ It was as though everything in her life was spinning out of control.

She had been questioning her closeness with Master Leonhart since returning to the chateau but now, more than ever, she began to doubt herself. She tried to rationalize her feelings and gave up, allowing her mind to settle on one sentiment: _Master Leonhart left us_.

_No… he left me._

While her mind scrambled to make sense of the woman she saw, her heart fought to understand why Master Leonhart would leave her. _He was always just out of reach. Our time together was so short and then he was gone. Perhaps… no… I'm sure of it now. We weren't truly close. Toying with me was part of some plan, wasn't it?_

Amelie refrained from joining in the shouting match but she seemed very interested in what Lauren had to say.

"Don't listen to her, we both know that she's got it ALL wrong." Selphie brushed a few stray wet hairs away from Rinoa's face. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up?" She added in a softer tone.

"Lauren's right." Rinoa weakly said to no one in particular. Her mind continued to review each and every one of her meetings with Master Leonhart. _It was as though he wanted me to be curious, to seek him out each time. I always fancied the thought that he was waiting… for me._

"Lauren is saying that because she's mad about being out in the rain. She doesn't mean it!!" Selphie said with earnest conviction.

"I did bloody mean it. Don't you have ears, Red? We've heard enough about them in that chateau to last me a lifetime."

"Oh yeah!? And what did you hear? Did you hear it was Master Leonhart who went through all the trouble to have her hired? I swore not to tell anyone why and I still won't! He didn't do all that for nothing!"

"Of course, I would know. I was there on that bloody day playing a part! Next thing, everyone and the dog saw Rinoa throw herself at the Master before he left. Now he's gone and she's running the place!"

_It was not my place as an inferior… I'm a commoner… I had no right._

"Everyone? You knew about people talking to the press, didn't you? Is that why—"

"Enough! We have a Mentor waiting," Rycharde boomed. "Selphie! Prepare her for meeting with the Witch. I'll try to delay things."

The sudden realization of Selphie and Lauren sharing secrets cut through Rinoa's thoughts like a knife. _Trouble to have me hired? _Rinoa cautiously looked at everyone around her, unsure if she should feel betrayed.

"Yes, Sire." Selphie shot Lauren a frighteningly serious gaze as she said it.

"_bloody—_ Yes, Sire."

Rycharde gave the two young women a stern glance then motioned for everyone to follow him.

Selphie began reciting various rules of etiquette. She apparently knew them by heart. "When addressing your Mentor, always keep your eyes and head lowered. Address the Witch by her first name, not her last. Should you be unfamiliar with her, do not refer to her title, should she have any, as such may be seen as an attempt to flatter her…"

"Understood," Rinoa mumbled as she lazily tilted her head to the side. Some of the rules were vaguely familiar to her; she had a faint memory of learning them in her youth but couldn't remember why. Selphie's droning voice threatened to put her into a deep sleep.

"Hey Rin, we can't carry all of your weight!" Selphie prodded at her dark-haired friend, who seemed to be mentally and physically exhausted. "Hey, um… I don't think the Mentor should see Rinoa like this."

"It would be a disaster if the Mentor saw the Maistresse in such a state." Amelie added. "She may take her straight to the inner city… Absurde, for a woman with smudged dirt across her face."

"Indeed… Faris would be offended." Rycharde said pensively.

"Faris!?" Selphie's eyes lit up.

"Then what are we supposed to bloody do with Rinoa, now?" Lauren threw her hands in the air as she interrupted Amelie.

"Take Rinoa to your place in Deling." Rycharde told Amelie. "I know you have friends who can help." Rycharde turned to Lauren and Selphie, "Make sure that Faris is treated proper after we've greeted her." He added.

"Yes Sire!" Selphie saluted then skipped past a confused Lauren. "I can't wait to see her again!"

* * *

Selphie impatiently watched from a second floor window as a handful of butlers, including Rycharde, were assembled outside the chateau. She couldn't wait to be reunited with the woman who granted her passage across the sea, the woman who saved her life.

A carriage came to a stop in front of them and Faris gracefully stepped out. What seemed to be a greeting ceremony of sorts began. Selphie blew a strand of hair from her face in boredom. Faris seemed more formal than she had remembered. Curious to know what they were saying, Selphie used all her strength to push the window open just a crack.

"….to the last drop of blood in our veins,

We'll defend your spirit.

So help us Hyne."

"So help us Hyne." Faris answered.

_Weird. Why are Bayard, Tristan, Gareth, Eric and Kay reciting The Knight's oath along with him?_

Rycharde and the other butlers moved aside, making a path for the Witch. Upon seeing Faris enter the chateau, Selphie rushed out of the room and down the hall.

"…then I apologize for my early arrival." Faris said to Rycharde as she walked in. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Selphie sliding down the banisters.

Rycharde slightly covered his face in embarrassment.

The redhead ran straight towards Faris, her heels making obnoxious clicking noises as she did so, causing a stir among everyone present. She skidded to a stop, just inches away from the other woman.

"Oh, hiiii!" Selphie did a quick courtesy and looked to the Witch, expecting to be recognized. "I mean, it's me! Selphie!!"

Faris looked to Rycharde, who was only barely containing his anger.

"Your Knight is not coming?" Selphie asked, looking around.

"Knight? Oh yes, he's not coming."

"He?" Selphie was now confused. _Did something happen to Reina?_

"Selphie, I believe there is some work for you in the kitchens…" Rycharde growled.

Selphie slowly curtsied once more, lowering her green eyes under Faris' and Rycharde's piercing glares. "Forgive my interruption," she said quietly. The normally vibrant girl turned and headed down the hall, pausing to look back when she was just out of their sights. _She doesn't remember me._

"Teach your maids some manners, Rycharde." Faris' voice echoed down the halls.

Rycharde scratched his head in disbelief as he followed the Witch. For someone who had never been in Chateau Leonhart before, Faris was strangely familiar with the place.

_She walks differently._ Selphie thought to herself as she watched them disappear into the library. She shook her head. _Nah. Must be a Witch-thing._

* * *

_But I still miss you most of all._

The pungent smell of perfumes woke Rinoa with a start. She sat up in the plush sofa she found herself in and looked around. She was in a low-ceilinged room filled with clothing sketches and mannequins covered in delicate fabrics. Stray thoughts of Master Leonhart slowly ebbed away as soon as she realized that she was in an unfamiliar place.

A pretty woman in a gray tiered dress busily rushed into the room, purposely ignoring the questioning look on Rinoa's face.

"Excuse me, Madame?" Rinoa waved a hand to get the woman's attention.

The woman made an annoyed face as she turned around. "Yes?" she snapped.

"Madame, where am I?" Rinoa felt a slight tingling sensation in her stomach and clutched it for a moment.

The woman glanced at Rinoa then bit her lip as she looked at Rinoa's hair. "Amelie's friend, am I right? Seems you're going to need a lot of work." The woman folded a long piece of laced fabric across her forearm and carried it with her out of the room.

Rinoa recognized Amelie's voice just outside. "Take that to the back, use it for trim." Amelie then walked into the room carrying a tray filled with small containers. "Welcome to the Atelier, Maistresse! This is where we design costumes for the Loire Opera House, across the street."

"Amelie! Why am I in Deling?! What time is it? What about the Mentor?!" Rinoa stood up, holding onto the sofa for support.

Amelie began to place the containers on a vanity. "Everyone agreed that you needed some rest before meeting your Mentor. You're in good hands, Maistresse!" The smile on Amelie's face calmed Rinoa somewhat. "We have some friends for you to meet. Soon you will have no problems walking!" Amelie then shouted back towards the door, "Maistresse Leonhart is ready!!"

"Hmm?" Rinoa immediately realized the source of a familiar sensation in her gut; it was the presence of another Witch.

"No need to shout, Amelie. I have been aware of her consciousness for several minutes now."

Rinoa's jaw dropped as the owner of the Galbadian-accented voice walked into the room. She had jet-black hair worked into long thin braids, pale skin and deep red eyes, something she had never seen in years. Necklaces with precious red jewels lined her neck and her nails were painted in a dark color. Despite the heavy gray and black dress she wore, she effortlessly she swayed across the room towards Rinoa. The woman then stopped in front of Rinoa and touched Rinoa's chin, closing the younger woman's mouth.

The woman wrinkled her forehead as she noticed Rinoa fidgeting. "I am Lulu."

Rinoa lowered her gaze again and curtsied. _A Witch… oh no, what were those rules again!?_ When she straightened up, a younger woman with short light brown hair came into the room carrying a tray with teapot, cups, plates and freshly baked bread that smelled delicious.

"This is my Apprentice, Yuna." Lulu announced. The younger woman stopped and stared at Rinoa with her eyes wide, nearly tripping over herself. The small beads threaded through her hair made small noises with each movement.

"Hello Yuna…" Rinoa's eyebrows furrowed as she watched Yuna compose herself. _An apprentice… what are the rules for those!?_

"Nice to meet you," Yuna murmured as she set the tray on a coffee table across from the sofa. She meticulously arranged the settings and cups until everything was perfectly aligned, making small clinking noises as she did so. "Would you like some tea?"

Rinoa nodded.

"Be seated, Rinoa." Lulu said as she extended an arm towards the sofa.

Rinoa cautiously sat back onto the sofa and placed her hands in her lap.

"Yuna is fairly shy. Most of her time training is spent in the back garden. She has quite the natural Talent with regenerative magic. It takes an exceptional level of patience and self control to foster Healing to greatness. Healing is dangerous, a slight imbalance and imprecision can kill."

The younger woman made a small smile upon hearing her Mentor compliment her.

"Yuna. I know you can sense her injuries." Yuna's smile faltered and she nervously looked at her Mentor. "Heal her," Lulu ordered.

Yuna seemed surprised by Lulu's sudden order but nodded with conviction. She kneeled in front of Rinoa and clasped her hands together. A pained expression graced her face whenever she seemed to see what was wrong. "Miss Rinoa, may I?"

_But this might kill me? _"I, um…" Rinoa turned to Lulu, who gave her an enigmatic look. She then turned to Yuna and squeezed her eyes shut. "You… may…!"

Immediately Rinoa felt an icy cold, then warm feeling trickle through her legs. It slowly spread to her back, and then across the rest of her body. It made her feel rejuvenated and well rested. She felt like she could run a hundred miles without ever getting tired.

Rinoa excitedly stood up and spun in place. "That was amazing! I felt no pain at all!"

Yuna, on the other hand, was now fatigued. She crawled onto the sofa and took Rinoa's place.

"Are you okay?" Rinoa asked her, worried that something went wrong.

"Don't worry." Lulu walked over with a knowing smile and fanned Yuna with a black lace fan. "Well done, child. But you must go slower, so that you may control it. Such speed can only tire you out."

Amelie clapped her hands. "Isn't she wonderful, Maistresse? Just two years ago she was a young demoiselle of seventeen, secretly Healing the patients of Deling City Hospital."

Yuna blushed. "I… I didn't want to go to Deling's Inner City when I first came to Galbadia. Lulu found me at the Hospital and offered to be my Mentor."

"Like many Talented girls before her, Yuna was sent here from Centra. Several do not want to be trained in the Inner City. They fear living in exile."

"Centra must be amazing… I've only read stories about it. But don't you need to go there eventually? Deling's Inner City, I mean…" As Rinoa asked, she looked at the two silver hair ornaments that went through the bun of hair on Lulu's head as if by instinct.

"Of course, all Witches must. There is no other place where one can receive the proper mental and physical training, with it we can live without instilling fear in others. Yet, not every Witch is the same, nor do they share the same schools of thought. That is why the Devas have existed ever since the Inner City's creation. When you and Yuna eventually become Witches, you both will choose a Deva."

"De…va?" Rinoa didn't recognize the term at all from Ballari's books.

"The Inner City is divided by Witches who are members of certain Devas. The Queen herself is a member of the Varuna, while I am of Lakshmi. Yuna aspires to be a member of Brahma."

"I think… I understand." Rinoa scratched her head. "Like a club, I guess."

"It is not like a club, child." Rinoa grit her teeth in reaction to the older woman's angry voice, she seemed so much like her mother. "Deva is a way of life. Devas like my own believe that the best influence for a future Witch comes from a good Mentor and a clear grasp of the outside world. Yet most Witches are of Indra, Vishnu, or Saraswati. They believe that a Witch's life must begin and end at the Inner City. It is a dangerous thing, not knowing the world as it truly is."

"So it's a way of life…" Rinoa said as she took in the new knowledge. "I have so many questions about being a Witch... I'm even seeing things that aren't real. Earlier today I saw…" Rinoa hesitated, deciding not to mention Master Leonhart, "…a woman in the ocean."

Nobody in the room noticed Amelie's small gasp at what Rinoa said.

"Woman…?" Lulu raised her eyebrows. "Reality and illusion are part one whole. Past, present, future… many Witches can foster the Talent to see the truth behind it."

Amelie cleared her throat as the woman in a gray dress from earlier came back into the room carrying tape measures. Lulu eyed the woman as she raised a teacup to her face, taking on an expression of calmness. It was as though the conversation had completely halted before the other woman entered.

"We'll be ready in a few moments, Leslie." Amelie told her. "Have one of the girls pick up chasseurs from the boutiques on Rue Saint Montersou. Sizing information is on the desk."

"I know," Leslie gave Amelie an annoyed look. "I was about to do such," she added before leaving the room.

Rinoa became excited upon hearing the street name. _Montersou?! We're at the North end of Deling? All the expensive shops and beautiful hotels where royalty from around the world come to stay are here! I haven't visited this area since I was a teenager!_

Amelie pulled a chair out from under the vanity. "Come, Maistresse." Rinoa walked across the room and Lulu followed her. Yuna cooled herself down with Lulu's fan and let out a sigh of relief as Leslie left.

Rinoa looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed at a spot under her eyes. _So the woman was real, I knew I saw her before._ Rinoa was startled at how well rested she looked. She could have sworn that she was unhealthy ever since leaving the hospital.

"Members of Lakshmi value beauty, prosperity and wisdom." Lulu whispered she rested her hands on Rinoa's shoulders. "We dedicate our lives to the happiness of others."

The Witch stared intently at Rinoa through the mirror. "Hold still." Within seconds, the dirt that was caked onto her body and hair dissipated into thin air. Rinoa could only faintly see the Magic Lulu used; the technique was far beyond her comprehension.

Lulu then held up Rinoa's shiny straight and thick black hair. "What do you think, Amelie?"

Amelie grinned. "Ringlets would suit the Maistresse."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Lulu let out a girlish chuckle as she stared once more at Rinoa through the mirror.

Rinoa's long hair began to get slightly shorter and curlier. Large rings of thick loose curls began to frame her face, making her look polished. This time Rinoa saw how Lulu casted the spell. Several strands of fire, earth and wind were simultaneously used to heat and shape her hair.

Rinoa turned her head from side to side. "Wow… I think I can do that! It seems so simple!"

"Do not be so confident, child. One does not learn how to use Magic from observation alone. It takes years of practice and patience. Without that you may as well burn your face off."

Yuna giggled from her seat on the couch.

"No… I really think I can do it, Lulu!" Rinoa placed her hands on the vanity as she concentrated.

"Rinoa! It is not possible for anyone to learn something so complicated without—!"

_I can do this… it's not hard. _Rinoa ignored everyone's protests and continued with determination until the curls became fuller. She turned her head from right to left and the curls bounced happily. "See?"

"What …" Lulu was furious and at a loss for words. She hid her astonishment at how Rinoa not only did the same spell but manipulated the elemental threads to suit her own needs. "Never do that again, child. More than once in a sitting only damages the hair."

Yuna shakily stood up and walked towards the vanity. Only then she realized that Rinoa may be more Talented than she. "Have you… done this before?"

"I don't think so. If I did, I would have done it myself everyday! It's such a useful trick!"

"Trick?" Lulu scoffed. "The child thinks Magic is a trick!" Lulu couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Magic is not a game, Rinoa. I order you to practice caution before you try anything else."

"I'm sorry, Lulu." Rinoa murmured.

Amelie dipped a brush into a pot and turned Rinoa's face towards her slightly. "The Maistresse's complexion isn't even. I can't work with this."

Lulu tilted her head to the side. "This may hurt."

"What will hurt?" Rinoa asked.

"Close your eyes and stay still, child. You would not want to repeat this _trick_."

"Yes, Lulu." Rinoa did as she was told and felt small prickles across her face, neck and chest. She resisted the urge to move and scratch at herself. The sensation lasted only a few moments but it felt like an eternity. When the pain stopped, she opened her eyes and lightly touched her face.

Her skin was red and irritated but it looked healthier and more vibrant. There was a shine to her skin, something she has not had since she was much younger. "What did you do?"

"If you join Lakshmi you can find out." Lulu answered with a wink. "Go ahead, Amelie."

Lulu sat beside Yuna and softly spoke to her as Amelie began to apply powdered makeup onto Rinoa's face and chest. She painted over Rinoa's eyebrows and defined the hollows of her cheekbones.

"Everyone's going to be so surprised when you get back to the Chateau." Amelie whispered. "Faris will be impressed when she meets such an established young Maistresse."

Amelie then used several colors on Rinoa's eyelids, making her eyes appear to be large and deeply set.

"Do I have to go right away?" Rouge was lightly dusted across Rinoa's cheeks as she spoke in a forlorn voice, "I haven't been to this part of Deling in years…"

"You will have some free time. Several dresses are being altered to your size, so we will be busy." Amelie finished off with a dark rose lip color, making Rinoa look like a younger, darker-skinned Lulu.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Amelie," Rinoa smiled. "I've never been so..."

"C'est bon. Don't thank me, it is what I do best," Amelie interrupted. "You must put on one of the dresses altered for you. Wait a moment, Maistresse."

Rinoa looked at Lulu and Yuna's reflection through the mirror. The two were frantically chatting over their tea. Judging by their constant glances, Rinoa realized that they were talking about her. She tried to look anywhere else but the mirror while twirling one of her curls between her fingers.

Several old newspaper clippings about the Loire Opera House costuming staff were pinned onto the walls around the vanity. To crush the idle thought of what Master Leonhart would think if he saw her, she began to read. She only read the ones with photos, noticing that several seemed to focus on Maria, the world famous diva she saw not too long ago.

_Pictured above is Maria trying on an Island Closest to Heaven-styled headdress designed by the Loire Opera House Atelier. Due to conflicting reports by the understudies and crew, whether or not she will sing for the role of ebony-skinned Thandiwe in "L'ile" is making this Leonhart production a highly anticipated one._

Rinoa furrowed her brow. She remembered spying on Maria's singing several months before. _The woman has such a glorious voice, why wouldn't she use it? _

The article beside it caught Rinoa's eye. It was cut off, but the small photo of a young noble girl with long wavy hair struck her as someone familiar. 1717 was the year when the article was printed.

_Have you seen this girl? Known for her affair with the betrothed Pri_  
_of Trabia in 1714, Lady Selaphina von Tilmitt the 6th, known as a pote_  
_by the Trabian authorities earlier this year. Family members insist th_  
_away due to the backlash from the Prince's devoted followers. Insid_  
_that she may have committed suicide but several witnesses in Galba_  
_claim to have seen her in multiple locations across the continent. Wh_

Rinoa stifled a laugh as she strained to read the rest. _Selphie would have a laugh if she saw this. An affair with a Prince, that's rich!_ She tried to pry the paper off the wall so she could take it home but Leslie stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Leslie angrily asked as she entered the room carrying two boxes.

Rinoa stopped peeling at the paper with her nails and pushed it back onto the wall. "Oh... it was falling off. I was merely... fixing it!" Rinoa said as she patted it back into place.

Leslie raised an eyebrow at her and placed the boxes on the floor. "I see."

As Leslie walked out of the room, Amelie stopped her outside the door. "I know you don't like having the Maistresse here but it won't be much longer." She whispered.

"You are no longer in charge, Amelie. You say this new job of yours is extremely important? I see how it's so important. Shopping and makeup, heh? Back to your old habits?"

"Remember that this property is ecrit in my name. Maistre Leonhart made sure of it."

Leslie scoffed. "Allowing another one of these… women in here will cause trouble if the government finds out. I also want your Shumi out of here as soon as possible."

"Her name is Miwa." Amelie said rather loudly. "Can you put your suspicions of non-Galbadians aside for once?! If it wasn't for Yuna's Healing, you wouldn't be able to use your arm."

Miwa suddenly appeared from the shadows behind Leslie, looking overly innocent.

"Ah, Miwa! Are you not making the stew for Rinoa?" Amelie tried to change the subject to point out that Miwa was present.

Miwa glanced at Leslie before walking back to the kitchen.

"Yes, carry on little Shumi. I'm sure you don't understand a word she is saying."

A lopsided grin appeared on Miwa's face as she heard the remark.

"Are you out of your wits, Leslie? Do you even know who she is?" Amelie furiously whispered.

"I don't care. You've been doing the talking for the Shumi all day. She's said nary a word to our cook so we let her play with the pots and pans—"

Miwa couldn't stand it any longer.

"You have no idea…" Amelie cringed.

"No, she does not." Miwa said in a perfect Winhill accent. There was something threatening about the way she moved and carried herself as she closed in on Leslie. It was as though she had the potential to jump and rip Leslie's throat out at any second. Miwa came to a stop and stared straight into Leslie's gray eyes, challenging the taller woman. "A country bumpkin like her wouldn't even know that Shumi has an Empress."

"Country—but of course I knew that!" Leslie muttered.

Miwa raised an eyebrow, "You do? So what's her name?"

"I forgot is all," Leslie's hands made a tight fist as she gripped the skirt of her dress.

"Really, huh?" Miwa put her hands on her hips.

Amelie sighed. She knew Miwa's temper would lead to this. "Leslie, Miwa, stop this at once."

"Shumi's Empress doesn't have a name, bumpkin." Miwa smirked and pretended to dust something off her sleeves.

"That's enough, Miwa!"

Leslie pursed her lips as she watched Miwa leave.

Amelie shook her head. "Insulting a member of the Kisaragi clan is a dangerous thing to do."

Leslie didn't even try to contain her laughter. "You can't be serious. That twig-like girl is a Shinobi?"

Amelie stared straight into Leslie's eyes before going upstairs.

Leslie then thought of how Miwa moved towards her. "By Hyne…"

* * *

"Why must Yuna sew it?" Rinoa asked Lulu after having finished their meal.

"It is all part of her training. I have had her master cooking, seamstressing, and gardening. It is through these tasks she will become mentally prepared for the Trials while continuing to retain some semblance of a normal life."

"Oh." Rinoa found herself becoming jealous of Lulu and Yuna's closeness. She decided to get away from the Atelier as soon as she could. "Well… Now that I'm dressed, I think I will go for some fresh air! Excuse me, Lulu." Rinoa hastily curtsied and left the room.

"Make sure that you don't wander too far, child!" Lulu called out.

Rinoa didn't hear what Lulu said but she shouted back anyway. "Yes, Lulu!"

Looking at her reflection in the foyer, she admired the new dress and boots. She had not worn anything so decadent since the masquerade ball. She made a sheepish grin when she saw her chest, the corset made her look slightly bigger than she really was.

* * *

Evening had come and the crowds of upper-class women and men on their daily strolls had thinned. Nevertheless, Rinoa continued her trip down memory lane, trying to clear her head. It was as though her feet had a mind of their own, taking her past the shops, restaurants and parks she used to visit in her youth. Not much had changed. The earlier downpour left the cobbled streets shining, reflecting the soft yellow light from lamps above.

The sound of a guitar and men laughing drew her into a street with magnificent hotels and buildings. She had never been there before, so she stopped at the building where the noise was coming from. A crowd had also gathered at the same spot to see what was going on.

"What else can I say? I am a Prince," a smooth, yet cocky voice said.

_Master? _Rinoa squeezed her way through the crowd until she was closer to the front, but couldn't see anything clearly without her glasses.

"Well you could have fooled me, Chris," an older voice said sarcastically. "You're about as ordinary as they come."

"And so, my good Messieurs Watts and Zone, that is how courting women marks the downfall of all modern Western society."

The men inside roared with laughter. The onlookers outside also joined in, but the women with them slapped their partners with purses or fans. Younger women who had come to watch the spectacle in groups squealed in high pitched voices at everything Chris said.

"I am obliged to say that I am pleasurably guilty of such infractions."

_His voice… it sounds so much like Master Leonhart. _Rinoa sighed and reveled in the sound as the young man continued to tell ironic tales about the follies of young women and men living in Galbadia. Before she knew it, a half hour had passed.

"Simply stupendous," a voice said from inside the building. "And an awfully inaccurate assumption of my dear wife," he added in a jovial voice.

"I am quite aware of that, your wife is much worse!" Everyone joined in applause as the young man made his way elsewhere into the building. "Merci, merci. Have a good evening. Merci."

Rinoa stood in a daze as the crowd dissipated, slowly coming to the realization that the show was over. _I should head back._ She turned around and realized that she wasn't sure which way the Atelier was.

When she turned around again, she was face to face with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His long blond hair was almost white and pulled back, revealing a flawless face with deep set eyes.

"Is something the matter, princess?" he asked in the unmistakable voice.

Rinoa contained her blush and struggled to appear unaffected by his presence. "I'm… looking for someone."

"Sure it wasn't me?"

"Very sure." Rinoa's eyes widened, unsure of whether she was flattered or insulted. She cursed Hyne for giving this man a voice just like Master Leonhart; it was only making her heart beat faster. "Thank you very much."

Rinoa tried to walk away but he roughly grabbed her by the upper arm and looked deep into her eyes, as if expecting something. "Little Heartilly…"

_Little? _Rinoa's childhood flashed through her mind.

"…since when did she look like that?"

"Excuse me?" Rinoa tried to act as though she didn't remember the nickname.

"Little Heartilly, we named her such because she was… flat!" The young man then placed a hand under her cleavage, as though trying to find something.

It didn't take long for Rinoa to gasp and scream at the top of her lungs.

At the sound of her voice, two uniformed officers at the end of the road came running and blowing their whistles.

"You know this man, 'demoiselle?" one of them asked.

"This man…" Rinoa shook her head, trying to free herself from his grip. "… is a pervert!"

"Don't you remember me, Rinoa? It's Edward!!"

The two officers took hold of him, forcing him to let go.

_I remember. You were that brat who tormented me at the palace courts!_ Rinoa was startled by the resemblance between the attractive man in front of her and the blond boy with a cracking voice that he used to be. "Haven't the slightest."

"I am the Crown Prince of Esthar, I order you to unhand me!"

"And I'm Queen Ultimecia," an officer retorted. "We're taking you to the district station."

Rinoa walked off with a smirk on her face as several men poured out of the club laughing and drunk.

"Alright, alright, everyone. I think ya'll have had enough fun." Irvine shouted as he hopped down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

"Wonderful demonstration of an infraction, Chris!" a man shouted above the laughter. "Spot on!"

"Irvine!" Edward yelled angrily. "Irvine!!"

"I hate to tell you this," Irvine told the officers. "He really is the Crown Prince and a member of this club. Look at his ring."

The officers acknowledged the ring but shook their heads. "We're still taking him to the station. Your Highness has to learn something about Galbadian manners."

Irvine shrugged as he looked at his friend. "Well, I tried!"

"Kinneas!!!"

* * *

"Doctor Vandermere!" A young girl with scraped knees called out. "It huuuurts!"

"Close your eyes and count to one hundred, my dear. Someone will be right with you," a woman wearing a laboratory coat told the little girl. She honestly didn't know whether someone would really come to help the poor girl on time.

"You sound different, Doctor. Are you sick, too?"

"Right… I have a cold! Keep counting!"

_That child is far too young to be a Garden student. Whatever were they thinking when they let her in?_

The woman purposefully walked into the intensive care unit, passing each automated door. She then made her way into the psychiatric ward, quickly looking into each room that had a patient. She had little time until the real Doctor Vandermere realized that her access card was missing.

_He doesn't seem to be here._

She had looked into every room and found nothing. On a whim, she looked once more into a room that had what seemed to be a fully dressed patient who was simply resting, facing away from the door. A bandage was wrapped around his head and long light brown hair fell down his back.

Quickly glancing at his file, she realized that there was no name printed. She opened it and looked inside.

_Aniridia… chronic insomnia… symptoms of anxiety neurosis… must be kept restrained and sedated. My, my, my… what is all this?_

The woman held up several internal images of the patient's brain. Her eyes quickly scanned past the unfamiliar terminology, failing to understand the notations or figure out exactly what was wrong. Whatever it was, the doctors couldn't figure it out, either. Just then, the man in bed turned around, revealing his face as he vacantly stared across the room.

"No…" she whispered in awe.

She didn't expect it to really be him. Before her shock had time to sink in, she looked both ways down the hall while frantically swiping her card against the door until it opened.

Rushing in, she quietly began moving a cabinet to hold the heavy door open. "I'm going to get you out of here, Squall. Come with me if you want to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the man sprung off of the bed and placed a hand around her throat. He growled with annoyance as he removed his bandage and then dragged her outside.

The mirage magic used to conceal her identity shifted slightly with each of his unexpected tugs and she stabilized the spell as best she could.

"Oh my H…" A male nurse in scrubs carrying a file skidded to a halt upon the sight. "Alright everyone, calm down, calm down…" he inched backwards towards the alarm on the wall.

The woman with a hand on her throat rolled her eyes at his attempt to be chivalrous. "Don't press it! It will only make him panic! I'm fine… really!"

"…Doctor Vandermere?" the nurse seemed to realize that her voice was different.

The patient suddenly pulled the doctor away, whipping her around a corner and taking her towards the elevators. She tried to pry his hand off, but with all her focus on the mirage spell she couldn't use her full strength.

The nurse then slammed the button and an alarm sounded, "Sir Leonhart has escaped, inform Garden Faculty!"

Students and teachers screamed as the two ran past them and into an elevator. The doors closed and the woman watched through the glass as crowds of Faculty began to assemble at every exit on the other floors. The man let go of her and pressed a button, bringing the elevator to a halt.

Dropping her disguise, the woman paused to catch her breath before yelling. "Squall! What's the matter with you?!"

"…Dona?" he asked in a bewildered voice. His iris normalized for only a moment as he took in the sight of a dark-skinned woman in traditional Centran clothing.

"Of course it's me!"

"I can't..." he growled and grabbed onto his forehead as his eyes turned into empty black holes once more. "…too bright."

"There's only one way out of here, now."

Dona placed her hands together and the small round mark on her forehead flashed blue. She was unaffected by the deafening sound of a hundred harps and snakelike voices screaming in unison, enough to shake the walls of Balamb Garden.

A huge serpent then emerged from the Garden fountains, causing the massive amount of water to overflow and spill out onto the halls, flushing people out of its way. It rose into the air and coiled itself up, pausing to let the Faculty members take aim. As soon as they fired weapons and magic, the Guardian Force spun as it dove towards them, destroying the floor and creating a path for escape. Everyone was forced to hold onto something as the ripple effect of the summon's attack rung throughout the building and water sprayed everywhere.

The serpent then rose again to face the elevator, where Dona and Squall were standing inside.

A black-eyed Squall bared his fangs and grunted, charging against the doors.

_What is it, Leviathan?_ Dona asked as she tried to hold Squall back.

Squall panted as he watched the serpent make a turn before facing him again.

_Griever._

"I am Griever." Squall grumbled.

_Get out._

Dona watched with disbelief as the apparition of a lion was exorcised from Squall's body. It dissipated and seemed to shoot westward. She then supported Squall as he struggled to regain balance.

Without further delay, Leviathan left them and continued to distract everyone in Balamb Garden.

"Dona…" Stormy blue eyes looked up at the amazon as he spoke in a frail voice. "Griever said to trust you."

Dona nodded and pressed the elevator button to resume. Untying the prism cloak from her back, she draped it over them as the door opened.

"Come on, come on!" she shouted when he hesitated.

The two ran past hundreds of students scrambling to avoid falling debris and made their way out, into the black of night of Alcauld Plains.

* * *

Two Knights sat on the large rocks of Rinaul's coastline, a dark oasis in the middle of the night. Water splashed beneath their legs as they pondered their next course of action.

"The boats and trains have been stopped due to the security breach, I don't see any lights." Dona sighed. "Whatever were you thinking?"

Squall didn't answer but stared out across the sea, in the direction Griever disappeared. He had yet to fully recover his own strength, losing Griever caused him to become disoriented. _I can't remember. _

"If you bonded Yume long ago, you wouldn't be in this mess."

_And be one of your sister's pets? No thanks._

"Well kid, I'm glad I found you sooner than later."

_I remember becoming a Knight decades before you were born._

"We have an enemy that has infiltrated the Gardens for some time. Our intelligence believes that Witches are involved. They have been running experiments on Knights… you happened to be in the wrong place and time, it seems."

_I don't remember._

"It's not easy being a Knight. Even I had to go someplace far away… I couldn't handle it… because of my nature." Dona subconsciously tugged at the strings on her revealing outfit. Even though she wasn't affected by the cold, she felt like she had bared an important secret just then.

_So it's true. The power runs stronger in Centra than their government wants us to believe._

Dona was used to her friend's silent indifference and tried change the subject. "I heard your father was hard on you. Wanted you to be the perfect Knight. A Knight with no emotions or passions of his own. Why would he want that?"

_I never thought about it. He was too busy ruining the status quo of this planet._

"It doesn't matter, though. You're fine now."

_I'm not… _"I don't remember how I got here."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what happened to me before I was taken here. I remember…"

"Over there!" a woman in the distance shouted frantically.

Dona stood up and defiantly stared back at the flashlights converging towards them. Squall also got up to see the commotion.

"What a rabble," Dona hissed. "I'm sorry, Squall."

Squall turned towards his companion and the last thing he saw was her fist swinging towards his face.

"That's for making me come back to Balamb."


	21. Chapter 21

Lying down on her stomach, Selphie idly kicked her legs while sifting through a book completely dedicated to the subject of para-magic. Months had passed since she last used her blue ribbon and it seemed to have lost its power completely. She hoped that the heavy leather bound textbook in front of her had the answers.

Ballari yawned as she walked into Selphie's darkened quarters and joined her on the bed. "Ay Sefie! Any luck with the book Zell got us? He did tell me that such books are impossible to get if you're not in military school."

Selphie turned the pages to a specific chapter and tapped on the title. "None yet, but I'm sure this section has exactly what I need! Next time Mr. Dincht visits, please give him my thanks!" Selphie made a strained smile and pretended to continue reading. _And thanks for still caring about me. _As Selphie was about to begin reading an introduction to stocked magic, her last lamp candle blew out. "Oh no, that was my last one!"

"I do hope you haven't forgotten that you've used up all my candles, too! We can get some candles from the stockroom or somesuch tomorrow."

"But I can't stop now, Ba! I'm so close! Oh, I know! Rycharde could lend me some. He was starting the nightly grounds check about a half hour ago, so he should still be awake. I'll be right back." Selphie walked into a table and bumped her knee. "Ow!"

Ballari laid back and yawned again. "Well… do be careful running about in the dark!"

Covered in a robe and a soft pair of slippers, Selphie quietly ran down the hall to the butler's wing. She turned a corner to arrive at Rycharde's quarters and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Impatient, she knocked harder, causing the door to swing inwards. "Ry…charde…?" Selphie quietly called for him as she cautiously stepped into the silent room. _Seems he isn't here._

She had never gone into Rycharde's quarters before and was unsurprised to find a foreign coat of arms mounted on the wall, as well as various pieces of Balambian décor. If not for the simplicity in design, the luxuriousness of the room was almost on the same level as hers. _I knew it! That mean old coot was more than just loaded! _

On the way to one of the inner rooms was a mount holding a slender rapier and its silver blade seemed to reflect a blue-green hue. The sword's beautifully swept hilt caught her eye. _How gorgeous. _Selphie cocked her head to the side to examine the weapon. Intricate metalwork that was meant to protect the bearer's hand seemed to be bent into the shape of clam shells or sea horses depending on her angle of view. A Centran inscription was etched across the metal but she couldn't understand anything, save for one phrase in the centre. _Vocor_ _Joyeuse._

Shrugging, Selphie walked towards an undecorated stone wall where several candles rested below it. Bending down, she blew a handful of them out before pocketing them. As she raised herself back up, her robe brushed against the wall, causing it to flicker for only a moment. Her jaw dropped as she heard barely audible ticking noises, like the sound of hundreds of ants marching across her field of view. Curious, she steadily moved closer to the white wall and gingerly touched it.

Like a pebble being thrown into water, the illusion of the stone wall rippled away into a perfectly blank canvas, like paper. Selphie fell backwards and her eyes widened as she stared up at the spectacle in front of her. Slight ticking sounds came and went as various images and words in a grayish ink appeared then disappeared, dancing in front of her eyes. Eventually, everything stopped moving and what was left was a picturesque frame with a blinking box inside it.

_Balamb Garden Network_

_Login: Masamune_  
_Password: ********_

Without thinking, Selphie crawled back onto her feet and tapped on the blinking box underneath the words.

_Welcome, Instructor Auron._

_Who is Auron?_ Selphie could barely take in the information that flittered across what seemed like a large newspaper coming to life. Hardly anything made sense to her; she could only understand the boxes denoting messages and a cancelled class schedule. She gulped before tapping at various boxes, until she inadvertently opened an old message.

_From: Auron_  
_To: DivineJustice_  
_Subject: Re: Y-30077810_  
_Said hello to your big sister and gave her a card. She left quite the mess._

_Huh?_ As Selphie tried to explore other parts of the device, the echo of a door slamming shut down the hall reminded her of where she was. _Oh no!_ She frantically scratched at various parts of the wall, willing the images to go away, but all it did was cause several more words to pop up and flicker on top of each other. Everything on the screen seemed to indicate that this Auron was an instructor who just went on vacation.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, she leant her head against the wall in defeat and slammed her right fist into it. As if in response to her desperation, the ticking sounds came back in full force and the inky image swirled inwards on itself, flipping endlessly until it was a blank slate once more. Selphie stood back and watched as the image of a white stone wall slowly resurfaced. She waved her hand across the illusion and it flickered just as it did before, but this time she made sure to not touch it.

_Phew. _Selphie wiped a nervous sweat off her brow and patted the candles in her pocket. She pulled her robe closed before running out of Rycharde's quarters and back to her room. _Ba won't believe what I just saw…_

_

* * *

_Rinoa pursed her lips as she walked up to another street sign. _Hasberry Place?_ She couldn't recognize any of the avenues. With all the shops closed and sidewalks deserted, the North end of Deling took on a less than pleasant nature. She decided to cross a fancily decorated bridge that she was sure would lead to Rue Saint Montersou. _Well, it should lead me there. Eventually._

It didn't help that her mind was still fixated on her painful teenage years since seeing Edward again. _I'm Rinoa Leonhart now. I'm going to be a Witch. All of that is in the past. I'm…grown up now._ Yet for some reason, Edward's playful teasing had stung her far more deeply than she would like to admit. She knew very well that she was still a Heartilly, and that neither a new name nor legalities would ever change that. The feelings of loneliness and embarrassment that she had shut away for years threatened to become more vivid with each passing moment.

Rinoa held her head high as she crossed the small, well-kept bridge. _Just focus on getting back to the Atelier._ She distracted herself by admiring how the bridge was lined with overflowing flower boxes and black metal benches. It was as though everything was placed just so that it would frame the spectacular view of the lighted gates to the Inner City, further down the river. Unfortunately, through her weak eyes the lights in the distance looked like bright halos that shifted with every step she took.

_Heartilly…_

A tight knot formed in Rinoa's stomach. Unsure of whether she heard something, she casually turned around and saw that nobody was there. Just then, she realized that the flower boxes and stalls were filled with nothing but blue roses.

"How—," Rinoa's voice caught in her throat. She tried to say something but choked on her own breath. The heavy scent of blue roses filled her senses and an inexplicable fear washed over her. Her heart began to race and a small sob escaped her lips as her body went stiff. Before the panic of a nightmare becoming reality was able to fully take over, she willed her legs to move. Covering her mouth, she crossed the rest of the bridge in a blindingly fast run.

Rinoa didn't know where she was going or how, she just knew she had to get away. As she ran, forgotten memories of her youth continued to be dredged up from the far reaches of her mind.

_Age is just a number…_

_

* * *

_Squall's eyes cracked open and he slowly became aware of his body being pulled deeper and deeper into a navy abyss. He couldn't hear anything, save for the hollow sound of being pulled through water.

Below him, thousands of faint lights outlining dozens of tall structures loomed in the distance. His eyes eventually trailed up his left arm and onto the dark hand grasping onto it. For such a slender hand, it pulled with a strength that matched his.

The owner of the hand looked back at him and cursed. She made a wide swooping motion with her free arm before touching her earring.

"I pray you are still good at keeping secrets."

Despite being underwater, her Centran voice carried through to his ears.

He tried to muster a reply but a searing pain shot through his forehead, causing him to cough out the last of the air that was still in his lungs. The pain, unmistakably caused by Magic, threatened to force him back into an unconscious state. He stubbornly resisted until a heavy wave of nausea from the changing pressure overcame him.

He allowed his mind to drift as several dark-skinned people swimming towards him and his companion materialized into view. He felt a sense of wonder and realization with his last thought.

_So this is the real Centra._

_

* * *

_"Urrp..!"

Rinoa leant her body over metal rails and heaved into the dark river below. She ignored the sound of disgusted murmurs and harried footsteps behind her. She didn't care who saw her, she just wanted her stomach to stop lurching. Meanwhile, her mind was reeling. It was as though the dreams and visions she recently experienced refused to fade away. Staring down at her moonlit reflection, she reviewed her thoughts while trying to take deep breaths.

_Who was that woman in the mirror? Was it because of those roses? And that woman in the water… I know I've seen her face before…_

Distracted, her left foot slipped on the wet cobblestones and caused her to lose the delicate balance she had been keeping up for the past few minutes. She gasped as her body tipped over the rails and she instinctively began to manipulate the air around her… until two gloved hands deftly caught her sides and pulled her back down to safety.

"Rinoa? Are you alright?" A young man with a pleasing voice held her steady by the shoulders as his dark gray eyes searched into hers for an answer.

_Edward._ Rinoa felt color blooming in her cheeks upon hearing him speak. Shrugging out of his grip, she quickly turned away and attempted to look casual as she walked towards a bench. The young man followed her, confused. Sitting down, Rinoa blotted her lips with a napkin and cautiously eyed him as he took a seat beside her.

"Is there no end to your need to ruin my life?" Rinoa finally spoke. She lifted the sides of her skirts in a mock curtsy and tilted her head. "Your Highness…. is it, now?"

"Ruin your life! I just saved it!" Edward gave the woman an incredulous look.

"I had everything under control. I was about to…" Rinoa paused, realizing what she was about to say. "I mean… one good deed will never undo the atrocities you put me through ten years ago, Your Highness."

"You still remember that?" Edward shook his head and placed a stray lock of platinum hair behind his right ear. He remembered teasing her but couldn't understand how that ruined her life.

"Of course I do, Your Highness. Do you remember my class' Graduation Ball at the palace courts? You ruined my dress… and my chance to meet the Queen." Rinoa was tempted to imagine frying the man with lightning where he sat but he seemed genuinely confused.

Furrowing his brows, Edward looked towards the ground. After a few moments deep in thought, he began to recall what happened at that masquerade ball. "I apologize for ruining your dress …"

Rinoa scoffed and shook her head.

"…but in my defense I was dared by a tawny Witch to do it. She said, '10,000 gil says you won't trip that girl into the fountains.' Before I knew it, all my friends had begun to place bets. I had to do it for our honor."

"Honor? Gambling with a Witch? You expect me to believe all this!" Rinoa couldn't help herself as she dropped the formalities. She felt her emotions flying out of control until she realized something in what he said. "Did you say… 'tawny'?"

Edward slowly nodded. "Yes, I remember how her clothing just barely covered her skin. I thought her to be Centran, but her face seemed Shumi. In any case, I had little choice in the matter. There was a huge man with her, and…"

Rinoa's mind drifted back to when she read the strange letter at the hospital, then further back to when she came face to face with a Witch inside the Chateau. _That woman? It can't be… _Whilst listening to Edward's story, Rinoa began to remember her own. Sitting back, she squinted as her eyes tried to make out the constellations between passing clouds for an answer.


	22. Chapter 22

The strophic melodies of a Shumi folk song wafted through a primly decorated garden where Rinoa sat alone. The tiers of her cream dress were draped across a gold washed marble bench and her satin slippers peeked out of the bottom of her petticoats. The young woman was doing her best to forget the hundreds of teenagers inside the palace, but the din of their excited chatter and clinking cutlery nearly obscured the music. Most of the graduating students were about to begin their lives as socialites but not her, for the rising taxes had left her family in dire straits for several years. She was to end her studies at the Deling School of Ballet and search for a stable means of income after tonight.

To calm her nerves, she looked past the garden's walls and beyond the geometrically perfect buildings of the inner city. Her dark brown eyes rose higher and higher, until she had to lean back to stare up at the clear night sky. The constellation of Alexander was rising in the east and the golem's eyes were burning brightly. Rinoa knew that while she was looking to these ancient stars for guidance, elsewhere in the world travelers were using these same stars for navigation, and yet elsewhere scholars were studying them. The distant lights reminded her that the world was small and her problems even smaller. A sense of relief washed over her and she smiled back at the stars above.

Feeling brave enough to return to the masquerade ball, Rinoa fumbled with a bronze mask designed to resemble a cat. She raised the lavish accessory to her face until her eyes were neatly positioned inside two almond-shaped holes. Making sure to move her hair out from under it, she then fastened the mask's black ribbons together before standing up to make her way inside.

As she wandered through the gardens, she sadly admired the endless array of rare flowers. _This is perhaps the last time I'll ever be here. _Her focus eventually settled on a shiny plaque at the foot of an old marble sculpture. She assumed that the statue was made in the image of the Witch who had originally built this area of the palace. _Miracle of Lakshmi._

Before Rinoa could wonder what it meant, two young children dressed in formal attire screamed with glee as they ran into the gardens. If it wasn't for their proportions, they would have looked like little adults. Trailing from their hands were red and gold ribbons, likely taken from the graduation party décor.

"Woo!" The little girl giggled as she skidded to a halt. Her deep green eyes quickly darted up towards Rinoa's face and she seemed to be observing the contours of the cat-like mask, until her eyes darted again over Rinoa's shoulder. The little girl then broke into a run towards the statue.

"That ain't fair!" the boy cried as he chased her. "You took all muh gold ones!"

"But the fairies told me to bring them here!" The little girl explained as she ran around the statue to dodge him.

Rinoa laughed at the two before stepping back into the large hall. As she did so, two angry gentlemen wearing darkly colored suits and silk top hats stomped their way past her.

"Children b'have," boomed the voice of one of the men. He was sporting a distinguished moustache and his hands were in tight fists, causing a signet ring to dig into his skin and leave a hexagram-shaped imprint.

"Sela, come back inside. Now!" The other man bellowed. Around his neck was a blue ribbon and an ancient medallion hung from it.

The little red headed girl made a pout as she sauntered towards him. "But papa, we're having so much fun! Pretty pleeease?"

Kneeling down, her father spoke to her in a stern voice. "I told you not to play with that boy. I caught him looking up the ladies' skirts last time we came here." He looked over his shoulder and saw the other man pulling the little boy by his left ear. "Make sure your son stays away from my daughter."

The man let go of his son's ear and glared at the other man. "From mah point of view, it looks more like yer daughter can't stay away from him."

The little boy rubbed his ear and stuck his tongue out at the little girl, who in turn giggled and stuck her own tongue out back at him.

"Cm'on Irvy, it's gettin' late." Grabbing the little boy's upper arm, the man with a moustache dragged his son back to the party.

Inside, Rinoa had joined Quistis in watching an energetic performance. It featured wide drums that men in traditional Shumi clothing would often strike with differently sized sticks. Sometimes they would even strike the sides of their drums. Behind them was one impossibly large drum, and every now and then the drummers would shout between its powerful beats.

The performance continued to grow louder, almost deafeningly so, and Rinoa felt the rhythm resonating throughout her body. The tempo quickened and the drummers stood up to move with the beat, their playing becoming a dance of its own. Everything suddenly went silent and they all slowly raised their arms, until a performer yelled one last high pitched note, signaling the rest to strike their drums a final time. The drummers then knelt down to place their red and gold tipped sticks across the floor, marking a path for someone.

The students cheered at the top of their lungs for the performance, which announced the entrance of several guards donning the dress uniforms of Knighted nobility. They steadily walked through the path, their lapel pins flickering with each step, and upon taking their positions they observed the crowd with stony, unreadable gazes.

Quistis smiled at Rinoa, who was clapping enthusiastically. "Try to keep your back straight, Rinoa. It's a corset, not a basket."

"Yes, My Lady." Rinoa straightened herself and tried to imitate Quistis' perfect posture. The blonde was wearing a light peach gown with a wide silhouette and stiff bodice, while her face was hidden beneath a butterfly-inspired mask made of silver. _How is it that Lady Trepe always looks comfortable in the most uncomfortable clothing?_

"I checked the appointment list, there will be several dances before your audience with the Queen," Quistis said as she brushed some of Rinoa's unruly hair away from her face. A concerned expression marred her features. Tilting her head, she removed a delicate silver hairclip from her own hair and used it to pin some of Rinoa's bangs back. "I regret to say that I cannot stay much longer."

Rinoa raised her head and gently touched the hairclip. "Why is that so, My Lady?"

"The Trepes have never got along with the Witches in government." Quistis glanced at the Knights before continuing. "Do not fret, Rinoa. I will be back to take you home."

Rinoa nodded understandingly before turning to look at the Knights. Most of them were carrying extravagant weapons and despite their widely varied ages, each stood with an equal amount of dignity and purpose. Amongst them was only one woman; short and stocky, she would have gone unnoticed if not for the dark makeup painted across her bright eyes.

"Everyone looks at her as though a female Knight is something unheard of," Quistis said with disdain.

"Hmm?" Rinoa wasn't sure if Lady Trepe was talking to her.

"Dame Charlotte Tycoon."

"Is she a pirate, My Lady? She seems young."

"Yes. The Witch she has bonded with is also a pirate," Quistis crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Her rare Talent with Fire has earned her a prominent position amongst the Indra..."

"The next song was composed by a good friend of the Queen," the conductor suddenly announced. Beside him was a woman dressed in an unusual style of traditional clothing. On her head was a red cap, and her blue dress had a circular skirt without a petticoat. Holding everything together was a capelet of sheared leather held shut by oversized medallions. The woman whispered something to the conductor before walking back towards the ensemble members.

Picking up a flat drum covered in markings, the woman softly tapped it with a stick until the female pianist behind her began to play. She then sang her song, an aimless aria in a language that everyone present was unable to recognize. Her clear voice sounded like half a whisper and it trailed on in a sorrow melody at the end of each word. A handsome double bass violinist eventually accompanied the pianist, giving the song a deeper texture.

The song was passionate and unlike anything Rinoa had ever heard before. Listening to the airy voice and piano made Rinoa feel cold and lost, but something about the bass violin made her feel warm and safe. As the music continued, she found herself thinking of her mother and held onto the ring that was on her necklace.

Her mother had secretly set aside money for several years, just so that they could afford everything Rinoa was wearing at this very moment. _If it wasn't for mom's failing health, she could have been here for the ceremonies._ Rinoa looked up at Quistis, who came in her mother's place. The older woman had a somber look on her face.

"I wonder where the songstress is from," Rinoa remarked.

Unaware of the scrutiny, Quistis took in a sharp breath before answering her. "The Northern reaches of Bika Snowfield and Thor Peninsula. Her ancestors were forcibly moved or captured by Esthar's government long ago."

Rinoa looked at the songstress and furrowed her brows. _Esthar. When daddy came back from Esthar, he wasn't the same anymore._

"Shumi, Trabia, Balamb as well as Galbadia's government have been working together to ensure their independence."

The song came to an end and everyone in the grand hall gave a mild applause. Nearly all of the students had confused expressions on their faces whilst some of the parents had tears in their eyes.

Rinoa turned to ask more about the songstress but was surprised to find that Lady Trepe was gone. _That's impossible… she was right beside me._ Rinoa quickly scanned the room for a peach dress before wading through the crowd. _She couldn't have left without telling me when she'd be back._

"Sorry!" Rinoa placed her gloved hands together in a contrite gesture as she cut through a couple, only to bump into a younger student who gave her a nasty look.

"Watch it, Heartilly!" the student dusted his jacket with gloved hands, as though it was brushed by dirt.

Rinoa lowered her head and decided to push through, making murmured apologies as she passed everyone. She paid little attention to the insults and curses until a rancorous voice caught her ear.

"I should feed on her for that."

Rinoa whipped her head back and saw nothing but a sea of students in masked faces doing their best to ignore her inquisitive glances. The voice sounded like a man from Balamb but nobody seemed to be wearing anything in the Balamb style.

"Her Majesty Queen Ultimecia," the conductor finally called out, bringing everyone in the room to attention. "Keeper of Bahamut, Daughter of the Talle Mountains, Descendant of Hyne..."

Everything went silent as everyone stood up from their chairs, causing the crowd to shuffle and obscure Rinoa's view even more. The Knights began to recite an oath in unison, but she couldn't quite catch what they were saying.

"Welcome, class of 1710," a foreign voice that was unmistakably the Queen's addressed the students. Her bold accent was softened by decades of living in Galbadia. "When you were born, you cried and the world rejoiced. Live your life so that when you die, the world cries and you rejoice." Although she spoke softly, her hypnotic voice carried throughout the hall with Air magic.

Rinoa turned and lifted herself onto the balls of her feet to get a good look at the Queen but with her short stature she couldn't see much. All she could discern was an old man walking towards the back of the hall and stopping beside an ornate headdress. Being able to clearly hear the Queen yet not see her was genuinely disorienting.

"It is with great honor that I introduce you to… Lord Seifer Almasy of Rinauld, who shall be conducting tonight's music." The Queen extended a sleeved arm towards the old man, who bowed as everyone in attendance applauded. "I look forward to meeting each and every one of you," she added before leaving.

_At least I'll get to see the Queen when it's my turn. _Rinoa let out a long breath, tucking some of her thick hair behind her ear. _Where is Lady Trepe?_

The intro for a Vienne Waltz began to play and students holding hands rushed to take their places. While everyone else cleared the way, Rinoa stepped back and stood amongst the parents. She bit her lip ruefully as she watched dozens of couples marching onto the floor in a line formation that bent and doubled backwards. The parents beside her noticed that she was quite alone and surely enough the whispers began. Since all the graduating students were expected to be taking part in the ball, it was controversial for a girl her age to be without a partner.

Burying her gloved hands in her skirts, she impatiently looked around in the hope that she would catch a glimpse of Lady Trepe. Instead, a masked blond man with a smile that was more like a snarl surfaced from the crowds, walking directly towards her. Rinoa turned to the people beside her but nobody seemed to take notice of him. She subconsciously took a step towards him and before she knew it, someone else had linked onto her left arm and pulled her into the march.

"May I have this dance?"

Rinoa's mouth was agape, she had no chance to answer. She had no idea who her partner was, and had he been moving any faster, she would have tripped on the hem of her dress. A black mask concealed most of his face, but she could tell from the stubble along his jaw that he was much older than her. From the looks of his fine clothing he was also wealthy, but all of that was unimportant, for the moment she placed her left hand in his right, an indescribable familiarity took over her senses.

"Do I know you, Messieur?"

"Not yet."

His voice was smooth and detached, like silk sliding over steel. It seemed like he had something else to say, yet he was silent as he lead her into a reverse turn.

Mid-turn, Rinoa caught several glimpses of the masked blond, as well as an unmasked old man with graying hair who was also watching them. As though he was aware of her looking back at him, the old man immediately turned away.

"Do you know me, Messieur?" Rinoa asked as they took a few steps forward in unison. She lightly placed her right arm onto his shoulder as he directed her into a turn.

"I know you very well." With an unreadable expression, her partner placed his hands behind his back.

Rinoa shook her head as he continued to elude her. _I suppose he wished to spare me the embarrassment of being without a partner. _She tried to get a closer look at his face but he made an elegant bow, which reminded her to lower herself in a curtsey. The two took a step towards one another and in one motion she rested her left arm along his right, allowing him to lead them across the floor as the waltz began proper.

"I would thank you for the dance but you didn't wait for my reply, Messieur."

Her partner unapologetically stared at her with an intensity that left her feeling uncomfortable. When it seemed like he had no intentions of speaking, Rinoa decided to break the awkward silence.

"The songstress earlier, I am unsure what she was singing about but it sounded beautiful."

"She wasn't singing about something, her song was the something."

"So… that means…" Rinoa remembered how she felt while listening to the song. _The cold snowfields and the warmth, it reminded me of..._

"There are no lyrics in the music of Sorbald's indigenous people. For the first time tonight their old music was accompanied by new instruments."

_He knows a lot about music. _Rinoa blushed, she found herself drawn to his baritone voice. "I think I understand… the song was her mother?"

"…" Her comment had caught him off guard. Instead of replying, he busied himself by steadying her during a slight jump towards the end of the waltz.

"Was I right, Messieur?" Rinoa asked as he turned her one last time.

"That was… a very good guess. Her mother was part of the Lost Generation." His voice trailed off, as he was distracted by a dark figure in Centran clothing exiting the hall. Making a gentleman's bow, he supported her with his left hand as she made a final curtsey.

Rinoa clapped her gloved hands along with the rest of the students as they applauded for the dance. She saw that her partner's attention was still diverted and wondered what he was looking at.

"Pardon me," he finally said. He made a slight bow before he unceremoniously strode towards the back of the hall, leaving a perplexed Rinoa behind.

Two young girls sighed as they rushed past the man in the black mask. The stars in their eyes were surely from seeing the white haired Queen's beauty in person. Taking a sparkling drink from a passing servant, the man casually walked past several students seated in a lounge area. He eventually took a spot beside the female Knight stationed outside the Queen's study. The Knight acknowledged him with a quick nod and he lifted his drink in salute. The sound of a lively waltz echoing through the halls barely muted the voices coming from the study.

Inside the glistening room, Queen Ultimecia was seated on a soft cushion, fervently discussing something with her Keeper. Her extravagant headdress made a faint jingle whenever she shook her head in disbelief.

"Perhaps we misinterpreted the calculations that our Vishnu sisters made," the Keeper said as she stood beside the Queen. Her light green eyes shifted down and to her left, towards to the faint teardrop painted underneath her left eye. "I have not sensed any Talent from this group."

"My fortellings have never been mistaken," Ultimecia wondered aloud as her yellow eyes stared emptily. "But you are right, my sister. There was no Talent amongst them." As she spoke, her hands steadily moved across the string of wooden beads in her hands.

"I trust your premonitions more than the sciences. You have always seen that which others cannot." The Keeper lowered her head as she continued to speak in a soft tone of voice. "But it may not be the best time for a new Witch to join us. For every gain there is loss."

Ultimecia tilted her head towards the sound of the other woman's voice, her unfocused eyes continuing to stare vacantly ahead. "What do you mean, sister? It is the perfect time for a jubilee year born to begin training. She could be an enormous asset to the frontlines."

The Keeper closed her eyes, worried that she might regret what was about to transpire. "We are Seeking a student, not a soldier." Her gold bangles made a light noise as she placed a hand to her chest before adding, "Your Majesty." The Keeper bowed before walking out of the room, her faint steps barely audible save for the small bells sewn onto the bottom of her dress.

Once outside, she raised an eyebrow at the masked man beside the Knight guarding the room. The moment she recognized his long brown hair, a playful grin graced her features.

"Excellency," he greeted her by lifting his hat.

"What an exquisite mask, Sir Leonhart." She blinked as she noticed his gloves. "I thought you had excused yourself from the festivities as usual," then added in a lower voice, "were you looking for someone?"

"No," he flatly replied as he placed his empty glass on a passing servant's tray. "Enjoy the evening, Your Excellency."

The Keeper smiled at him. Despite the cold greeting, there was a mutual regard between the two. She watched with interest as the man made his way towards the side halls leading to the guestrooms. When he was completely out of view, she quickly followed and made a turn towards the palace gardens.

_The kid is really going to do it._

_I am coming, Artorius. I hope you did not scare the boy, he is special._

_Only a little. It builds character!_

The Keeper touched one of her bangles and the relic flickered before allowing her to invert several Water and Air strands. Within seconds she was able to project a mirage that would mask her true appearance from both humans and Witches. Now disguised as an old palace servant, she hastened towards the garden fountains, where a raven-haired girl was being teased by several other students. Amongst them was a blond boy whose voice cracked as he made fun of the girl for being flat-chested.

_He has no idea that his family is gone. _As she projected the thought, her Knight, a tall and imposing man with ash blond hair, instinctively looked in her direction.

"Give it back!" Rinoa screamed. She was unaware of the spark bouncing off her necklace.

Edward tossed her mask to one of his friends. It was the student she had bumped into earlier. She ran towards the other boy, but something clamped down onto the train of her dress, causing her to trip into the fountain pool.

"Should have worn your glasses, Heartilly!" the student spat as he threw the mask at her.

"What's all this commotion!" yelled an old palace servant as she walked towards Rinoa. Upon hearing her voice, the Knight stepped into view, causing all the students to scramble. "I'm going to make sure y'parents teach you boys a thing or two about civility!"

Edward hesitated before he ran with his friends. He recognized the Knight but ultimately didn't want to take any chances by staying.

Rinoa reached for the mask and held onto it tightly as she shivered. "My dress," she whispered in shock. "It's ruined." Tiers of delicately textured cream chiffon were now soaked and matted against her skin.

"Here, girl." The servant lent her a hand and lifted her out of the fountains. "Come with me and we'll get y'dried off."

"Thank you, Madame," Rinoa obediently followed the servant down a side hall, distressed by the new dilemma she had to face. "But without a proper dress, I'll not be able to meet the Queen."

The old woman quietly opened the door to a lushly decorated guestroom and motioned for Rinoa to go inside. "Then y'better make use of that."

Draped across a Shumi folding screen was a wine red gown and several towels. Rinoa removed her damp gloves as she walked towards the garment to run her fingers along the velvet. The quality was almost unreal; she had never touched something so delicate.

"How can I ever thank you, Madame?" Rinoa asked as she removed a towel to dry her face and hair.

"By delivering it back to the palace – clean!" The old woman said as she quietly closed the door.

"Yes, Madame!"

Elsewhere in the room a clock struck 11 and Rinoa remembered what she was there for. _The Queen! _She quickly changed out of her wet clothing to dry herself off behind the screen.

As she placed the red gown on, she slowly became aware of a piano being played in an adjacent room. It was the same melody that accompanied the songstress' music earlier that night. When she realized that she needed help in tying up the back of the dress, she decided to venture out from behind the screen and towards the source of the music.

Rinoa was astonished to find the man she had danced with and not the female pianist. Although she could only discern his profile, she knew it was him. His appearance was slightly unkempt but every flaw added to the perfection in her eyes. _How beautiful. _Mesmerized by his virtuosity, she found herself unable to interrupt him, and in her indulgence of each solemn note, she soon lost track of the time.

His playing abruptly came to an end, snapping Rinoa out of her reverie.

"How long do you intend to spy on me?" The man placed his mask back on before shifting to the right edge of the piano seat to face her.

"I didn't mean to, Messieur," Rinoa nervously whispered. "I was looking for someone to…" Unable to find the right words, she revealed how her dress was improperly laced up.

Lowering his head, the man placed his elbows on his knees in a frustrated motion. He took a deep breath and roughly ran his hands through his long brown hair. "Why are you here..." he seemed to ask himself more than her.

"I am so sorry." Rinoa felt guilty for spying on him but deep down she didn't regret her intrusion.

The man steadily lifted his head back up to stare directly at her. "I asked why you were here."

Rinoa felt color blooming in her cheeks as he stood up and approached her. "I heard a piano and… and I came here for help… and…" she mumbled as he went behind her.

"That isn't why you came here."

Rinoa's eyes widened and her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. All she could focus on was the sensation of his fingers as they traced up her back, slowly fastening the gown closer to her skin.

"You've never been touched like this before."

"Messieur…?" Rinoa's eyes glistened. She felt his hands moving her wet hair away from the top of the gown, baring her shoulders.

"You're here because you wanted me to touch you," he whispered as he placed his left arm around her. "You wanted me to see how beautiful you once were, didn't you?"

"No…" Rinoa lightly shook her head, confused. "You shouldn't say such things." She thought she felt his breath on her neck and she instinctively whirled around. "Please, Messieur! I am not yet seven-and-ten!" She found herself confronted with stormy blue eyes that were searching deeply into her own for an answer she didn't have.

"A woman once told me that age is just a number…"

Before he could finish his sentence, several fireworks lit up the night sky. Alarmed, Rinoa turned to the window and realized how much time had passed. Placing her hands on his chest, she gently pried herself away. "I… I must get going." She took a step backwards and made a slight curtsey. His eyes still beckoned her but she lowered her head, focusing her eyes on a thick silver chain nestled between his jackets. "Goodbye, Messieur."

"…she promised me that someday there will a right time for us," the man whispered as he watched her rush out of the room.

Rinoa returned to the guestroom and lifted her wet dress from the folding screen. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered how hard her mother must have worked for this dress, only to have it ruined, and her chance to meet the Queen lost forever. She quickly wrapped the dress inside a towel to hold it in one hand, while her mask in the other, as she made her way back to the grand hall.

She spotted Edward carelessly leaning against a column with one of his legs propped up and glared at him. He seemed oblivious to her but she was sure it was an act.

"Rinoa!" Quistis called out. "What happened to your dress?"

"Lady Trepe," Rinoa cried as she ran frantically towards Quistis, her sobs echoing throughout the hall. "I didn't get to meet the Queen…"

Edward despised himself as he looked towards the ceiling. He had retained his gentleman's honor by winning the bet, yet nothing felt right. It soon occurred to him that everyone present had become aware of him being the cause of a crying girl's predicament, so to avoid further alienation he decided to leave unannounced.

As soon as he reached the front of the palace, he had his carriage called for. He was waiting alone for several moments until a tall man with ash blond hair silently joined him.

"Congratulations on the wager," the man said as he held out a sealed envelope. Painted across his forearm was a red dragon that coiled upwards until it disappeared into his sleeves.

Edward glanced at the envelope as he contemplated his response. Earlier, he would have been intimidated by the man's presence and willing to do anything he said. But now, a strange realization had dawned upon him. Stranger still, it was something he always knew, like a shadow hidden in darkness. As the sound of his carriage approaching drew near, he decided that nobody will ever have the power to make him do anything other than himself.

"Keep your money," the boy said in a cool, composed voice as he hopped inside. "I have no need of wealth."

"You don't want it?" The Knight scratched his head as the driver slammed the carriage door shut.

"There is nothing I wish for, other than to see my parents." Edward slightly lifted his hat before adding, "Good night, Sir."

* * *

**Author Note: For more about this story, the web page is now linked on my profile!**


End file.
